Robame de Mi
by gaiaspink
Summary: que es el amor? preguntaron y el repondio el amor es la amistad con eso confundio la mente y mas los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, se sepraran y el tiempo los juntara, pero talves sea muy tarde. acaso el amor sera la amistad? ya no jo..por el summay
1. Chapter 1

Holassssss chicas hace tiempo k no estaba por aquí y las razones de eso ni yo se, bueno esta historia que les traigo ahora esta dedicada especialmente a mi angelito k esta en el cielo ^^.

Se que la otra historia (Aguas Turbulentas) no la continué pero tuve problemas con mi PC y bueno también es k no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo rayos actualizar ahora me lo dijeron de otra manera y cuando lo hice así pues ya ves solo salio el capi 1 si alguien me aclara como hacer se los agradecería.

ACLARACIONES

Los personajes de Inuyasha que participan den este fic NO me perteneces (ya quisiera que sea así) muy al contrario so propiedad de la gran RUMIKO – SAMA. Y uno o dos de otros animes que los puse o pondré por el nombre y su forma de ser okas?

Los siguientes signos que se presentaran a continuación son para la mejor comprensión de los lectores.

==========: son para indicar cambio de escena o tiempo

***********: Indican los pensamientos de los personajes

(̕̕ ) son canciones letras originales

(̕̕ ) son las traducciones ya que usare una que otra canción hindú

Bueno ya aquí el capitulo

ROBAME DE MÍ

Capitulo UNO

Eran ya pasado el medio día del primero de noviembre mes que comenzaba con mucho dolor para una de 10 años de edad, el cielo vistió de un blanco con motas negras que indicaban que pronto llovería.

Ya era una semana que **Rin Khan Malhotra** se encontraba interna en un orfanato y para su gran dolor dos semanas de la muerte de sus padres, le habían indicado que ya estaban haciendo lo tramites de custodia sus padrinos el sr. INU NO TAISHO y su esposa IZAYO KAMURA, pero a pesar de eso ella no se podía sentir bien y como habían dicho ella se había salvado de milagro y muy dentro de ella aunque no lo dijese odiaba a dicho milagro por que para ella era mejor estar mil veces muerta junto con sus padre a sola y sin nadie en este mundo, no había ni un segundo que ella no recordase la promesa hecha a sus padres el de ser un a buena persona, no dañar si no era dañada, pero también ser una gran estudiante y a la larga una buena profesional en la carrera que ella eligiese.

entrada la tarde llegaron a dicho orfelinato los padrinos de la niña ya con todos los papeles en regla dispuestos para llevarla a lo que seria su nuevo hogar, donde le darían todo el amor y el cario que sus padres le darían, los tramites solo habían tardado una semana ya que en el testamento de los padres de la niña indicaban que si en caso de suceder algo el sr. tahisho seria el tutor legal de la niña y el salvaguarda de todos sus bienes, acciones en las empresas taisho y demás, también estaría a cargo de las cuentas bancarias. En una de las cláusulas indicaba que si RIN al cumplir 15 años de edad demostrase que podía cuidar de ella y ser responsable se le debería de mandar al colegio que ella eligiese aun que sea lejos del país donde residiera.

así al tanto de cada una de la cláusulas del testamento de su mejor amigo inu no taisho acepto gustoso la custodia de la niña ya que la querían como si fuese una hija mas, por que ellos solo tenían dos hijos varones, de los cuales inuyasha el menor se llevaba de maravilla con rin, y aunque sesshomaru (el mayor) era un poco tosco y frió con ella había aceptado que la recogerán ya que para el era muy penoso ver a una pequeña sin padres claro que el no lo demostraba por su forma de ser.

- bueno hija es hora de irnos, note despedirás de nadie?? - pregunto inuno taisho u hombre alto de buen cuerpo, cabellera blanca un tanto largo recogido en una cola, unos ojos dorados y piel trigueña

- no padrino no tengo de quien despedirme aun- respondió la niña de cabellos castaños corto, ojos verdes y piel blanca

- pero mi niña acaso no hiciste amiguitos aun??- pregunto la señora izayo una mujer muy atractiva a pesar de su edad, con cabellos muy lagos negros, ojos castaños

- no hice ningún amigo, madrina será que podemos ir al cementerio antes de ir a su casa?

No lo creo mi amor por que ya es tarde y tenemos el vuelo para las 6.30 y o tendremos tiempo

- bueno no importa- dio rin un poco triste

- bueno mis preciosas mujeres bamonos que ya es tarde - indico inuno - llevas todo rin??

- si, me dijeron que las pertenencias que pedí de mi casa me las enviaran a su casa padrino

- si ya llegaron y lo pusimos en tu habitación tal cual fue enviado no husmeamos, bueno ya vamonos, inuyasha te espera en el auto ya debe de estar muy impaciente ya sabes como es ese niño- dijo el ahora protector de la niña.

Y por primera ves desde la muerte de su padre salio de sus labios una sonrisa que denotaba esperanza, esperanza de una nueva vida que tendría que enfrentar muchas veces sola, pero otras estaba segura que ellos la apoyarían y se dio cuenta de que su padre no se equivoco al escoger su padrino, por que seria desde hoy como su padre.

Al llegar a la vagoneta fue apretada en los brazos de inuyasha, amigo fiel de sus juegos mas locos y para su mayor sorpresa estaba también sesshomaru quien le dio una de sus muy pocas sonrisas y un abrazo, abrazo e el cual sintió cariño, afecto.

A las 6:30 ya estaban abordando el avión en el aeropuerto de Nueva Delhi, India, en el vuelo 123 - lhk con destino a Tokio - Japón.

Llegaron al aeropuerto en Tokio, y ahí uno chofer esmeraba a los recién llegados, se dirigieron directamente a su hacienda en las laderas de la ciudad, lo primero que hicieron fue instalar a rin en su desde ahora habitación, luego se dirigieron al comedor con el ya acostumbrado pleito entre hermanos que no dejaban de pelear, pero con la llegada de rin, las ubicaciones cambiaban.

En la cabecera se sentaría inu no, y en su frente se sentaría izayo, como la segunda cabeza de la familia cuando el falte, a su mano derecha se sentaría sesshomaru, a mano izquierda inuyasha, y Rin se sentaría a mano derecha de sesshomaru, y al lado de inuyasha se sentaría kaede su nana. Y así se dispusieron a cenar.

- padre - hablo el albino mayor - será mejor que mañana mismo vayas al colegio para inscribir a rin por que sino ya no te aceptara recuerda que estamos a fines del semestre-

- si tienes razón pediré a myoga que ponga a rin en el salón de tu hermano para que ella no se sienta sola-

- es muy buena idea verdad rin- pregunto el otro niño edad de rin

-si ^^, así ya no tendré que buscar amigos-

- pero no te pensaras quedar todo el tiempo con el verdad?- cuestiono izayo-

-por que no?, esta mal?, no puedo pasar el tiempo con el, esta prohibido para mi?

- no es eso rin es que no quiero que inu te contagie sus modales- respondió izayo-

- jiji no lo ara créame yo le daré clases de modales-

-eso si me agrada- dijo inu no - haber si aprende de ella hijo, ya que tus modales son muy pésimos, por que no eres como sesshomaru??

- ja ser un témpano de hielo?, aburrido, malhumorado?, no gracias paso-

-que dijiste enano condenado??- arremetió el mayor- no soy nada de lo que dijiste tu eres una plaga que tendríamos que extinguir-

- y tú eres un hielo, envés de dormir en tu cuarto tú te metes en el frizzer-

- enano-

- gruñón

-monstruo-

-feo-

- jajajajajaja- la risa de rin hizo que pararan con su pelea y la miraran-

- piensas que esto es gracioso??- cuestiono sessho con una ceja enmarcada, acto que hizo que rin se intimidase un poco, pero aun así respondió

- es que me hacen recuerdo a mi hermano, sabes nosotros solíamos pelear así

- bueno desde ahora yo seré tu hermano- dijo inuyasha- yo peleare contigo , te cuidare mucho-

-^^- rin lo miro muy feliz

- ja y quien te cuidara a ti inuyasha- pregunto sesshomaru con sarcasmo

- ya basta no vayan a empezar a discutir y coman la sopa que se enfría ahh y sesshomaru no escojas la verduras- dijo la madre

paso la cena rin muy comedida ayudo a recoger las cosas pero izayo le dijo que no hiciera eso nunca mas por que tenían mucamas, tomaron un te en el salón y luego cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, escucharon ruidos en la cocina y kaede fue a ver que era, y vio a rin sirviéndose un baso de leche, cundo ella sintió a la anciana nana se dio la vuelta y con un murmullo l e dijo que venia por un baso de leche, cuando se lo llevaba a su habitación la nana le cuestiono y ella respondió con voz baja ´´ mi madre solía llevarme leche a la cama para tener buen sueño`` . Esa pequeña confesión lo escucho sesshomaru y le dio ternura la niña.

Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
Na Judaa Honge Hum  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron un tanto confundidos por un reso en forma de canción que se escuchaba en toda la casa

Meri Saason Mein Tu Hai Samaya  
Mera Jeevan To Hai Tera Saaya  
Meri Saason Mein Tu Hai Samaya  
Mera Jeevan To Hai Tera Saaya  
Teri Pooja Karoon Main To Hardam  
Yeh Hai Tere Karam  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
Na Judaa Honge Hum  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
Meri Saason Mein Tu Hai Samaya  
Mera Jeevan To Hai Tera Saaya  
Teri Pooja Karoon Main To Hardam  
Yeh Hai Tere Karam  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham

Na Judaa Honge Hum  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham

al salir de sus habitaciones ya todos bien canbiados se dieron cuenta que venia de la habitación de rin, entraron en ella después de haber llamado a la puerta y no obtener contestación y se sorprendieron, la habitación estaba ya totalmente decorada, en una de las paredes estaba pegada la cama con cuarto doseles donde colgaban unas cortinas blancas recogidas con un listón de color violeta bajito, la cama con unas sabanas blancas, ya se encontraba hecha al lado de esta un velador en donde descansaba el reloj despertador, una fotografía de su familia, al lado de la puerta se encontraba el tocador de una de las maderas mas fina que se podía encontrar, este ya estaba lleno con las pertenencias de rin, y cerca de la ventana que conducía a una alcoba se encontraba la imagen de Ammavaru la diosa hindú junto a ella estaba otra imagen del dios Brahmán. (creador del universo) que puso un huevo para dar vida a los tres dioses frete de ella se encontraba rin con una pieza de metal en la cual contenía flores en todo el borde, a la cabeza llevaba dos pequeños veleros encendidos, arroz y otras cosas mas que ellos no conocían bien, y ella bestia con una falda blanca larga, una blusa corta del mismo color que la falda, y su cabeza estaba cubierta por un chal blanco, bordado con perlas marfiles, todo ese atuendo daba en ella una imagen muy solemne, y sus labios entonaba una cancion o un reso muy melancólico

Suboh Shyaam Charno Mein Diye Hum Jalayen  
Dekhen Yahan Bhi Dekhen Tujhko Hi Paayen  
Suboh Shyaam Charno Mein Diye Hum Jalayen  
Dekhen Yahan Bhi Dekhen Tujhko Hi Paayen  
In Labon Pe Tera Bas Tera Naam Ho  
In Labon Pe Tera Bas Tera Naam Ho  
Pyaar Dil Se Kabhi Hi Na Ho Kam  
Yeh Hai Tere Karam  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
Na Judaa Honge Hum  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
rin se giro y vio a sus espectadores, ya que no solo estaban los taisho sino también la servidumbre, les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y una reverencia corta a modo de saludo y siguió con su ritual.  
Yeh Ghar Nahin Hai Mandir Hai Tera  
Is Mein Sada Rahe Tera Basera  
Yeh Ghar Nahi Hai Mandir Hai Tera  
Is Mein Sada Rahe Tera Basera  
Khushboon Se Teri Yeh Mehektha Rahen  
Khushboon Se Teri Yeh Mehektha Rahen  
Aaye Jaaye Bhale Hi Koyi Mausam  
Yeh Hai Tere Karam  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
Na Judaa Honge Hum  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
Meri Saason Mein Tu Hai Samaya  
Mera Jeevan To Hai Tera Saaya  
Meri Saason Mein Tu Hai Samaya  
Mera Jeevan To Hai Tera Saaya  
Teri Pooja Karoon Main To Hardam  
Yeh Hai Tere Karam  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
Na Judaa Honge Hum  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham  
Na Judaa Honge Hum  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham

ya concluida la ceremonia ella les saludo normal dándoles las bendiciones del día - buenos días padrinos, buen día inuyasha, muy buen día sessh ^^- , todos se retiraron al comedor para el desayuno aun con la pregunta en la cabeza de que era lo que ella había hecho esa mañana cuando apareció por la puerta ya no bestia con esa ropa que habían visto en su habitación, había cambiado estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino una blusa celeste y un chaleco del mismo material y color que el pantalón

- rin que fue lo que hiciste hace rato?- cuestiono inuyasha tan curioso copo siempre

- es un ritual que mi madre solía hacer, es para que dios nos proteja y estemos unidos siempre ^^, oh¡ acaso les molesto??, lo siento mucho no era mi intención, pero que tonta soy debí preguntar- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano

- no hay problema hija si tu crees en eso. Nosotros no te lo prohibimos en lo absoluto- dijo inuno

- además estoy segura de que haciendo eso estarás mas cerca de tu mamá- dedujo la madre de los dos peliplatas

- y ese reso también ella lo canto?? Antes- pregunto inuyasha

- fue el ultimo que hizo, las dos solíamos escribir canciones y ella lo hacia en reso, pero esa canción nunca se cumplió

Por que lo dices??

- veras inuyasha ese día fue cuando mi mama lo uso y me enseño como hacer la ceremonia me dijo que cuando lleguemos a Japón yo seria la que lo haría, y fue ese día que ella y papa murieron-

- lo siento-

-tranquilo no hay problema, ella solía decir que los queridos por nosotros aun después de morir siempre están con nosotros ^`- dijo la oji verde- además si yo me pongo triste o mal ellos no serán felices y debo ser feliz por ellos también

- es muy bueno que pienses axial hija. De ahora en adelante nosotros somos tu familia y estamos aquí para apoyarte en todo

Gracias madrina

- bueno coman rápido rin hoy iremos al instituto para que te acepten y si es posible hoy mismo comenzaras con tus clases, debes de ponerte al corriente de acuerdo?

Así lo haré padrino

- bien ustedes dos también apúrense que se les hace tardee los acercare a ustedes dos también-

- papa podemos irnos solos verdad sessho?

- yo si que puedo pero tu quien sabe

- -.- en ocasiones te pones muy insoportable sabes, derivas de apoyar a tu hermano menor en alguna ocasión

- cállate insecto y come de una ves

- ustedes se quieren mucho no es verdad? ^^

- estas loca rin nosotros no nos queremos siempre peleamos- dijo inyasha

- apúrate baka- dijo sesshomaru- tu también pulga- dijo mirando a rin

después de regresar unas dos beses por razones de olvido de material escolar por parte de inuyasha al fin llegaron al colegio justo a tiempo para entrar y no entrar retrasados, inu no taisho y rin se dirigieron a la dirección para poder habilitarla en esa colegio.

ese instituto era el más prestigioso debido a sus grandes maestros que enseñaban muy bien y no solo eso sino que estaba mucho mas avanzados en el nivel de estudio ante los de mas institutos este era el prestigioso y también mas costoso instituto `` INSTITUTO ACADEMICO SENGOKU´´

Rin fue aceptada rápidamente no solo por que el director de dicho establecimiento era amigo íntimo de inu no taisho sino también por que ella lo había sorprendido con las calificaciones sacadas en el examen de ingreso que era una norma para los estudiantes de intercambio a medio semestre. Su salón seria el A - 2 mismo salón donde estaba inuyasha, al ingresar al salón fue presentada por su nuevo maestro y encargado de su grupo el Sr. Mitsuko

- haber alumnos ella será desde hoy su nueva compañera. Su nombre es Rin Khan Malhotra, anda presentante

- buenos días mi nombre como ya indico el profesor es Rin Khan Malhotra fui transferida desde la india por razones familiares ^^ - dijo con la voz mas calmada y alegre que pudo

- bien rin siéntate al lado de inuyasha, me dijeron que vives con ellos así no te sentirás mal por tu cambio- dijo el maestro - cuando llegaste?

- llegue ayer por la noche señor, pero mi padrino ya tenia todos los documentos bien elaborados para mi ingreso aquí, hoy solo di el examen y ya -

. Bien comencemos, no olvides ponerte al día todas las asignaturas toma asiento-

después de esa orden las clases comenzaron, primero fue matemáticas, luego pasaron lenguaje y literatura donde cada uno debía componer un poema a la madre puesto que ya se acercaba el día de la madre, pero como no terminaron el profesor les mando tarea de terminar el poema y componer una cancion también, luego salieron al descanso donde rin fue bombardeada por preguntas, de todos sus compañeros que no hacían caso a inuyasha a que la dejaran tranquila, pero fue salvada por que todos se alejaron cuando vieron que sesshomaru se les acercaba, no es que fuese malo, o cruel con los estudiantes de menor grado pero con solo su presencia y su mirada indiferente hacían que todos le temiesen, al lado de sessh se encontraba un muchacho de cabellera negro azulado con gafas que por lo que se veía era su amigo

- que quieres aquí bestia?? - inquirió inuyasha

- vine por Rin no por ti plaga, papa me pidió que la cuide ya que tu no eres capas de cuidarte a ti mismo

- que malo eres sesshomaru - dijo una niña de la misma edad de inuyasha y rin la había visto en su salón también a la otra muchacha y al chico que estaba con ellas que no se habían acercado a hablarle y por eso ella tampoco lo había hecho

- kagome - la saludo sesshomaru- sabes bien que digo la verdad este insecto no puede cuidarse de si mismo y menos podrá cuidar de la pulga - dijo con tanto cariño que solo rin lo noto pero los demás lo tomaron como una broma- además ya es hora del descanso así que vamos a comer, ah rin te presento el es Yue mi amigo - lo dijo con tanta indiferencia que rin dudo que lo quisiera como amigo pero prefirió no comentarlo

- hola no nos presentamos antes mi nombre es Kagome higurashi- dijo la muchacha de cabellera oscura sujetas en dos coletas, de ojos cafés y piel blanca- ella es sango - una muchacha un tanto mas alta que ellas de cabellos castaños en una cola alta ojos cafés- y el es miroku - un niño de ojos violetas, cabellos oscuros peinado partido por la mitad y unas gafas

- hola a todos son amigos de inuyasha??

- SIP ^^ - respondió miroku- pero el profesor nos separo a todos en distintos lugares por que metíamos según el mucho ruido así que su solución fue alejarnos y no permitirnos sentarnos juntos

se dirigieron a la cafetería ocupando una mesa estaba un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, sesshomaru le presento también como una amigo suyo llamado loga, todos hicieron su pedido y almorzaron entre risas y peleas, rin empezaba a sentirse muy a gusto en su nuevo colegio ya en el primer día tenia muchos amigos, luego del descanso pasaron clases de deportes, toco el timbre de salida, inuyasha, kagome, sango, miroku y rin salieron en grupo, y en la puerta del instituto estaba esperándolos sesshomaru con sus tres amigos y su padre quien al verlos les sonrió y saludo a todos, cada quien tomo su camino a sus respectivas casas.

Esa era la rutina diaria, despertaban con el canto de Rin, desayunaban y salían al colegio bueno de lunes a viernes, y de igual forma todos compartían una mesa y se la pasaban riendo. los días sábados y domingos era cosa aparte rin siempre se levantaba temprano y salía a hacer ejercicios junto con sesshomaru quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, siempre El estaba con ella la cuidaba, la quería y la escuchaba, pero ella también estaba siempre para el, lo apoyaba en casi todo, le ayudaba en lo que podía y estaba siempre para escucharlo, es así que su amistad comenzó cuando una vez por ocasión rin escucho en su habitación a sesshomaru llorar y ella sin poder evitarlo entro y le pregunto en primera instancia sesshomaru se enfado cucho con ella pero luego se calmo y le conto su dolor

Flash back

Rin recorría el pasillo en plena noche no podía dormir y fue en busca de un poco de leche al pasar a su cuarto escucho un sollozo del cuarto de sesshomaru y se acerco, entreabrió la puerta y vio a sesshomaru llorar muy amargamente.

- sessh? que te pasa por qué lloras?

- lárgate de aquí no te metas- grito sesshomaru

se asusto por su tono de vos pero decidida entro mas cerrando la perta- dime sesshomaru que te pasa en que te puedo ayudar?- se sentó junto a él en su cama y lo abrazo y ahí en los brazos de esa niña un niño lloro aun mas, poco a poco se fue calmando empezando a hablar muy despacio

- ella no me quiere sabes?- dijo muy bajito- para ella yo solo fui y soy aun un estorbo

- de quien hablas? quien no te quiere

- mi madre- dijo con un todo muy doloroso- rin, isayo no es mi verdadera madre pero ella me crio desde pequeño y cuando yo me entre la busque y me dijo que me fuera con mi padre, y siempre que la busco me hace eso, pero hoy fue peor me grito y me dijo que no la busque mas que si me descubren como hijo suyo su carrera de actriz se destruirá y eso ella nunca quiso, por eso me dejo- después de esa confesión rin lo abrazo mas dejando que el saque todo su dolor al final ella también hablo

- sabes? ella es muy tonta por no saber apreciarte y mi madrina es muy afortunada por tener un hijo como tú, porque aunque tu madre no te quiere ella piierde a un hijo maravilloso, y mi madrina te quiere como tal, sabes desde que llegue nunca vi preferencia entre tu o inuyasha siempre los trata a los dos por igual, y te defiende de mi padrino a capa y espada cuando haces o bueno hacemos algo malo. por eso si ella no te quiere es muy su problema aquí tienes una madre que te adora, un padre que se desvive por ti, y un hermano que con sus peleas te demuestra lo importante que eres en su vida, sabes? también tienes una amiga que siempre estará aquí para escucharte y apoyarte te lo prometo cuentas conmigo siempre- dijo rin con una sonrisa en sus labios

- eres una pulga muy metida sabias?

- ^^ pulga suena feo no te pares, mejor será pulguita

- gracias rin me siento mejor y te prometo que desde ahora no la buscare mas y no me dolera, también desde hoy te cuidare mucho

fin flash back

y así comenzó una amistad inseparable donde el uno cuidaba de la otra y ella cuidaba de el, tan inseparables como la piel y la carne, siempre pegados por un laso fuerte visible e invisible a la ves, se apoyaban mutuamente, pero aun así ellos tenían amigos parte, rin con inuyasha, hagome, sango y miroku ya que estaban en el mismo salón y eran todos muy buenos amigos, sesshomaru con yue y koga, también juntos, pero si se ponían a mirar y medir el cariño se diría que rin adoraba a sesshomaru y el de la misma adoraba a ella.

Para sesshomaru rin era una niña que debía de cuidar ya que estaba desprotegida y tenia un corazón tan grande y tan sensible que temía que la lastimen y ella sufra.

para rin sesshomaru era aquel hermano que perdió que la cuidaba, la protegía, y la quería, aun que claro con la manera de ser sesshomaru nunca mostraba delante de los demás el afecto que sentía por ella, pero cuando estaban solos era muy bueno y tierno.

pero como el tiempo cruel con su marcha no deja que nada se quede intacto en su paso, hizo que ellos cambiaran ahora sesshomaru ya no tenía 13 años sino que tenia 18, uno de los muchachos más cotizados del colegio y del club de tenis, por su buen porte y lo que mas atraía a las muchachas según su pulguita era ese semblante serio e indiferente que solía siempre mostrar a los demás el ya estaba en el último año de colegio y saliendo de él se iría a Francia o Alemania a estudiar arqueología,.

rin ya con sus 15 años de edad se convertía poco a poco en una jovencita hermosa y agradaba a la vista de los chicos que no perdían escusas para estar cerca de ella, con esa alegría, su sonrisa siempre fresca y aun que su amigo querido decía que odie a su lado infantil e iperactiva, sabia ella muy que no era así el la quería tal como es.

ya era noticia publica de la relación de inuyasha y kagome, quienes estaba muy felices, sango salía con un muchacho del paralelo llamado Shun, un muchacho encantador aun que miroku no lo tragaba, y él era algo excepcional, estaba con mika, shisu, mikai, y unas tres más a quienes no conocen, la pregunta del millón era como es que las chicas no se enteraban de que estaban con todas ellas ya que estaban en el mismo colegio pero en diferentes grados, por su parte rin seguia sola y sin amar a nadie, con la compañía y cariño de su mejor amigo. en el grupo de sesshomaru, koga estaba con ayame una chica de su curso muy alegre y divertida, yue estaba solo como rin, y sesshomaru parecía ser el sensei de miroku ya que el estaba con muchas chicas, pero ni bien pasaba una semana las dejaba por que según el nadie era lo que el buscaba solo eran chicas frías y bacías.

Rin nunca estaba de acuerdo como las trataba a las chicas, pero comprendía un poco a sesshomaru ya que cuando el había amado ella le había puesto unos cuernos muyyyyyy grandes, y desde ese momento el dejo de querer, pero siempre se ponía metas muy altas, hace una semana andaba tras de masato una chica del paralelo A-4 de ojos azules y buen cuerpo y ahora como adivinando de que se trataba su conversación ´´ importante´´ rin pregunto

- ahora quien es sesshomaru??-

sonrió de lado, como lo conocía esa niña- bien se llama Kagura llego recién de Francia y es muy hermosa pero es algo orgullosa- dijo el oji miel

- pues no creo que con tu porte te mande a volar, espero que esta sea la correcta-

- no lo se quien sabe, oye rin iras a ese seminario dado por la sensei de lite?

-sip tengo que ir el profesor nos esta obligando a todos dice que sera productivo, y mas para muroku y para ti también supongo

- por mí no iría pero me tienen bien atado o voy o no doy el examen y me aplazo y eso no seria nada bueno para mi curricular- dijo con una sonrisa altanera

- serás engreído tu- dijo rin con una sonrisa y dándole un golpe suavecito en el costado derecho

- oye soy perfecto que quieres mis notas son altas desde siempre no puedo fallar

- ya vámonos engreído es tarde y si no nos dejan entrar, sessh quiero que me cargues siiiiii?

- no lo are

-malo hermano malo, lastimaste a rin- dijo con vos llorosa

- enana mentirosa ven te llevo-

^^- gracias sessh

-si pero que no nos vea nadie

- sip

- rin??

- si seshh

- sabes que res mi mejor amiga verdad?, la única en el mundo entero

- si lo se siempre me lo dices desde que somos niños

- pero es verdad eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener

el seminario se trataba del VIH- SIDA, después de dar la explicación la profesora pregunto a cada uno por que tendrían relaciones coitales con otra persona

Algunos respondieron que por placer, otros por experimentar y su mayoría respondió que lo arian por el AMOR, pero cuando la expositora pregunto que era el amor nadie supo responder así que pregunto uno por uno

-haber tu miroku que es el amor para ti?

- mmm pues no se

- pier para ti?

- es algo muy maravilloso que siente para una persona??

- ya para ti rin que es el amor?

- emm no lose profesora aun no amo a nadie ^^

- y para ti sesshomaru que es el amor??

- que es el amor para mí?, bueno el** amor es la AMISTAD**- cuando dijo eso todos lo miraron y rin fue la que lo miro aun mas y con gran intensidad- si el amor es la amistad ya que yo nunca podría amárala a ella si no fuera mi amiga, la que está conmigo siempre y me apoya, no la amaría si no fuera **mi mejor amiga**, así que por eso el amor es la amistad- dijo sesshomaru muy convencido

- el amor es la amistad- repitió la disertadora- me parece un buen punto y desde ahí comienza deben de conocer a su pareja para tomar la decisión de tener relaciones y siempre teniendo una protección segura, ahora en nuestros tiempos existe muchos preservativos y pastillas anticonceptivas que son el método mas seguro en el momento de tener intimidad-

la charla sobre prevención del contagio y mas. duro mas de tres horas donde se les mostraba videos y demás al finalizar todos hablaban de lo ´´productivo´´ que había sido la charla, sesshomaru salió con sus amigos y fue a buscar a Rin ya que había salido antes sin decir nada, al encontrarse con inuyasha y su grupo pregunto por ella y nadie supo responderle

- oye insecto donde esta rin ??-

- no lo se salió como bala la enana esa -

- creo que se fue a tu casa sessh- comunico sango- cuando salía le pregunte por que se iba y hablo de algo urgente y que la esperaban-

- vaya - se dio la vuelta y se fue - el aun pensaba en lo respondido a la exponente de lo que era el amor * si el amor es la amistad entonces tengo que hacerme amigo de kagura para que este conmigo luego, si así comenzare y caerá- sonrió con arrogancia ya que había planeado la nueva manera de hacer caer en sus redes a otra chica

Llego a su casa y lo primero que izo fue buscar a rin para hablar de su nueva estrategia

toc toc toco la puerta

- rin soy sesshomaru puedo pasar??-

se tenso al escuchar su voz, que haría, estaba mas confundía desde hace seis meses que había empezado a sentirse extraña con el y lo dicho hoy la confundía, pero no sabía si no responder y fingir que dormía por que conociéndolo el entraría a ver o simplemente decir adelante, y antes de que su cerebro procese la información su vos había respondido con un adelante


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones.

Hola a todas las que se tomaron un tiempito para leer el fic MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC

Como de costumbre debo de aclararles que los personajes de este fic NO son míos sino de la gran Rumiko – sama a ella se le debe la existencia de tan lindos personajes con los cuales puedo escribir esto.

La otra aclaración es de la canción que use en el capitulo primero su nombre es KABI KUSHI KABI GHAM (a veces alegría, a veces tristeza) y pertenece si mal no me equivoco al canta autor de películas hindú SHARUCK KAN canción que se interpreto en la película que lleva el mismo nombre, por algún error no salio la traducción y a pesar de que lo busque no lo hallo les prometo que encontrare y se los muestro.

Es demás decir que este fic no lo escribo con ningún fin de lucro ni mucho menos, es solo para despejar mi mente que anda bien peleada y con mucho lió y esta es una de las mejores maneras que encontré para quitar el stres.

Si hay algún error (horror) ortográfico o alguna idea mal asociada porfiítas háganmelo saber, ya que no soy una experta escribiendo, sin mas que aclarar aquí les mando el segundo capitulo

Recapitulación

Toc toc – sonó la puerta

- Rin soy sesshomaru puedo pasar??-

Se tenso al escuchar su voz, que haría, estaba mas confundía desde hace seis meses que había empezado a sentirse extraña con el y lo dicho hoy la confundía, pero no sabia si no responder y fingir que dormía por que conociéndolo el entraría a ver o simplemente decir adelante, y antes de que su cerebro procese la información su vos había respondido con un adelante

CAPITULO 2

_**DE NIÑA A MUJER**_

-olas peque que haces??- cuestiono el peli plata

-sessh pues nada y tu a que se viene esa alegría??

- pues te tengo que contar un plan-

- otro mas- dijo algo cansada haciendo rolar los ojos - por que será que no me sorprende?

- oye pues deja que te cuente

- sessh de verdad es indispensable que me lo cuentes??

- claro necesito tu opinión que me digas si te parece o no- dijo muy serio su amigo- para ver si lo llevo a cabo

- sessh si yo te digiera que no me parece y que es horrible, TÚ lo llevarías a cabo de igual manera-

- no es cierto- dijo ofendido- yo trataría de mejorarlo ^^

- bien terminemos con esto- agrego fastidiada, algo que no paso desapercibido para su acompáñate- haber suéltalo de una ves

- bien, recuerdas lo que respondí a la facilitadota de ese taller verdad? ya sabes de ese rollo de que es el amor

- si lo recuerdo Perfectamente como olvidarlo? – dijo perturbada

- pues decidí que me convertiría en el mejor amigo de Kagura y poco a poco conforme me acerque a ella le diré que estoy interesado en ella y todo lo demás

-y??

- como que y??- dijo ya algo exasperado por la poca atención que le prestaba su compañera de mucho tiempo- di que te parece

- bien sesshomaru, quieres que te diga la verdad cruda y cruel- dijo - o te digo ``la verdad``- haciendo las comillas imaginarias con sus dedos- que TU quieres oír???

- la verdad cruda y cruel- respondió decidido

- bien pues, definitivamente de todo este tiempo de conquistador del sexo femenino este entre todos tus planes es el MAS APESTOSO y HORRIBLE que alguna ves me dijiste-

- y se puede saber por que piensas eso??

- sesshomaru ya deja de comportarte como un niño de 15 ya estas a punto de terminar el colé y al año ingresas a la universidad y sigues con algo tan tonto como lo que me dijiste?? Madura de una buena vez

- no lo veo por ningún lado lo tonto a mi plan- se defendió el oji miel enfadado con su amiga

- tu dijiste ``el amor es la amistad``- y si le ofreces primero tu amistad y luego tu ``amor``- dijo este ultimo haciendo las comillas con su dedo – para luego después de unos días, semanas, y si es muy buena en la cama hasta puede que llegue a un mes la dejaras tiradas como a las demás y ella sufrirá como las demás

- no la dejare, se que ella es la adecuada para mi-

- ohh gran genio y me puedes decir como sabes que ella es la correcta??

- es inteligente, bella, culta, atractiva, muy buena y bondadosa, ya averigüe todo de ella- termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia y seductora a la ves

- dijiste lo mismo de missa, carlín, meguimi y no recuerdo de quienes mas

- bueno ellas me decepcionaron no eran lo que creía- dijo algo cohibido por el recuerdo de aquellas chicas que dejo

- bien desde que la chicas huecas y sin vida, te eligieron como el play boy mas cotizado del colegio me has contado de muchas aventuras y cada una de ellas tenían la esperanza de ganar tu corazón, pero que crees salieron peor ya que ella perdieron su corazón, TU sesshomaru se los devolviste hecho pedazos y aras lo mismo con esta chica y serás mas cruel ya que fingirás ser su amigo solo para ligártela, luego te la tumbas y por ultimo la botas como a las demás – fue el juicio de Rin

- sabes no sabia que me tenías en ese concepto- con un gesto de decepción.

- no te atrevas a ofenderte, esa es la verdad te di a elegir y tu me dijiste que te diga la verdad cruda

- haber entonces prefiero oír tu otra versión-

Al escuchar el cinismo de su amigo Rin rolo los ojos ya estaba muy enfadad y confundida con el, ya que su corazón decía que ella lo amaba eso ya era decidido una verdad que no podía cambiar, como le aria ver que ella lo amaba? y que se fije en ella, y si eso no pasaba como haría para sacarlo de su cabeza??, respiro profundamente para poder contenerse de decir o hacer algo entupido cerro los ojos contando hasta diez o mil si se podía ya que necesitaba mucha paciencia con el.

- bien el otro es: ohh sesshomaru ese es un excelente plan vamos realízalo y ella caerá como las demás a tus pies- dijo usando una vos sedosa casi angelical que hizo que a su compañero se le revolviera algo en su interior

- bien definitivamente si tengo que volver a elegir me quedo con la segunda opción- dijo sesshomaru muy cínicamente-

- eres UN...- pero fue callada por el dedo de sesshomaru que se quedo en sus labios mas tiempo de lo necesario

- ssh… no deberías decir cosas así, no puedes hablar mal- dijo sedosamente - sabes peque - quito el dedo de su labio, haciéndole una sutil caricia - nunca una chica me hablo como tu lo hiciste-

- creo que ya era hora que lo hagan con razón te quedo el complejo de dios y quedaste como el cínico que eres-

- jajaja supongo que si, pero tu sabes lo que paso y por que no estoy con nadie seriamente -

- lo se pero es muy injusto que hagas pagar a otras muchachas lo que te hizo ella, las demás son inocentes y no tienen nada que ver con tu madre entiende eso sessho

- supongo que tienes razón pero sabes la verdad es que kagura me fascina es distinta no como las demás tontas me parece que por ella SI vale la pena arriesgar todo

- si tu lo dices, tu sabrás, pero trata de no perder algo que realmente te interese y quieras por ella, si no estas seguro que la AMAS entendido??

- si lo entendí, pero no tengo nada importante que arriesgar para perder - al escuchar aquellas palabras el corazón de Rin se quebró un pedazo y le dolió ver que ella para el no era valiosa

- bueno sesshomaru si eso es todo me harías el favor de retirarte??-

- y por que aria eso?- dijo elevando una ceja al ser corrido de esa habitación donde tan a gusto se sentía y mas con la compañía de ella, y decidió echarse en la cama

- pues veras me tengo que cambiar y TU no debes de estar aquí-

- cambiar y para que??

- saldré a pasear con yue me invito al fin- dijo con una alegría falsa para que el creyera y vaya que si le creo para el esa sonrisa era de verdadera felicidad de una enamorada tonta que esta contenta al ser por fin invitada por el muchacho que le gustaba

- si ya me entere de esa cita y tuve una pequeña charla con el de eso así que no te alistes dudo que venga

- como que tuviste una ´´ charla `` con el?- pregunto con impaciencia - aclara eso de charla

- pues solo le dije que no se te acerque a ti y que para salir contigo me tendría que pedir permiso a MI y como yo no lo consiento tu no irías y como siempre me obedeces tu no iras ^^

* Bien esto es demasiado * pensó, mentalmente volvió a contar mas de mil en esta ocasión, respiro hondo y de igual forma se le escapo el grito de su boca

- QUEEEEEEEEE? TU - grito apuntándole con un dedo en forma de acusación- QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA HACER ESO, YO SALGO CON QUIEN QUIERO CUANDO Y COMO QUIERA, TU-- dijo apuntándole con el dedo nuevamente como aclarando que se dirigía expresamente a el- NO TIENES DERECHO A METERTE, NO PUEDES ELEGIR CON QUIEN SALGO Y CON QUIEN NO, NADIE TIENE QUE PEDIRTE PERMISO PARA SALIR CONMIGO YO Y SOLO YO DECIDO ESO - dijo muy molesta y enfadada

Sesshomaru se quedo boqui abierto por la explosión de Rin siempre le hacia caso cunado el decidía lo contrario de sus planes y ahora estaba hecha una fiera por la ``charla `` que tubo con su EX amigo

-no permitiré que salgas con nadie que yo no consienta y vea que sea bueno para ti

- yo nunca te dije con quien salir y con quien no, pero tu si te metes?

- pues tu no tienes por que elegir por mi yo decido eso no eres nada de mi – era la segunda ves que con solo una palabra rompió otro pedazo del corazón de ella así que no era nada para el?

- tienes razón YO no soy NADA - dijo claramente la palabra- para ti y ese punto también va conmigo tu solo eres el hijo de mis padrinos - si el quería herir ella también podía hacer lo mismo – así que no tienes que meterte - dijo con un hilo de vos y su cabello cubriéndole la cara e intentando reprimir que se le saliera una lagrima – tahisho has el favor de retirarte de mi habitación.

Al oír el tono de su vos se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho y el error que cometió pero la verdad era que le molestaba el hecho de que saliera con Yue no sabia por que pero era como un miedo a perderla, y ya la estaba perdiendo por lo dicho antes, era mentira eso de que ella no era nada para el, mas al contrario ella era todo de el pero cuando decidió arreglar las cosas Rin ya estaba sosteniendo la puerta e indicándole que se retire

- Rin no quise decir eso lo sabes, Rin escucha- pero ella se mantenía en la puerta y con una mano le indico que se retire al pasar el le agarro de la mano y ella se la quito de golpe aun mantuvo su cabeza caída

Se fue maldiciendo a si mismo era mentira que Rin no era nada para el mas al contrario ella era su consejera, su salva vidas, la que lo encubría, era su mejor amiga, su todo, y el, en un segundo de rabia le decía que no era nada ¿como lo arreglaría?? Se acostó en su cama cansado y no supo cuanto tiempo paso solo escucho sonar el timbre y la voz de Rin decir - yo abro-

se levanto de su cama y salio al recibidor pero antes de bajar las gradas diviso a Rin y yue quien le sonreía y le algaba por su atuendo, desvió su mirada hacia ella y la vio sonreír muy contenta, sonriéndole a yue como solía hacerlo con el y una ves mas pensó que la perdería y eso no quería, siempre pensó que ella nunca se alejaría de el y ahí estaba la prueba de lo contrario a su deseo, y por segunda ves en el día se maldijo internamente y de nuevo se fue a su habitación pero esta ves estando echado en su cama le llego el recuerdo de su conversación con su amigo

FLASH BACK

Diviso a su amigo a unos pasos de distancia y decidió acelerar el paso para poder estar a su lado y conversar seriamente de un asunto que lo tenia algo inquieto, tacándole la espalda hizo que su amigo sintiera su presencia

- espera yue- dijo con una sonrisa algo falsa- a donde vas tan apresurado??- cuestiono

- ahh hola sesshomaru- contesto cortésmente el muchacho de pelo grisáceo- necesito llegar a prisa a mi casa tengo muchas cosas por hacer- sonrió abiertamente- necesitas algo??

- la verdad si- dijo muy serio- quiera hablar de algo, mejor dicho de alguien contigo-

- pues habla por lo que se ve ese alguien es muy importante para ti- dijo adoptando la misma posición seria de su amigo

- si es muy importante para mi y ese alguien es RIN

-RIN?? Y que pasa con ella sesshomaru??

- mi hermano me informo que TU la invitaste a salir- dijo en un siseo- es eso cierto??

- no te mienten sesshomaru eso es muy cierto- contesto con serenidad

Sesshomaru estiro los ojos de la rabia por la franqueza o cinismo de su ahora ex amigo- y me podrías decir la razón para ellos??

- la razón?? Pues mi razón es por que quiero salir con ella y ya-

- esa no es una razón muy convincente para MÍ-

- que quieres que te diga exactamente sesshomaru ya déjate de dar vueltas-

- quiero que me digas por que la invitas a salir eso es todo

- la invite por que me agrada, aparte de que es muy linda y alegre y como parece que no te diste de cuenta todos los chicos están muy internados en ella y no quiero que nadie me la gane- hablo muy rápido dándole sus razones- satisfecho??

- y por que razón no me pediste permiso a mi primero??-

- a ti?? Por que tendría que hacerlo

- por que soy su amigo-

- bien pues tu te respondiste a tu pregunta sesshomaru- y al ver que su amigo lo miraba confundido y furioso decidió ser mas claro – tu solo eres su amigo y no su dueño así que por obvia razón no te puedo pedir permiso a ti-

- soy mas que su amigo, soy su ...familia-

- ya vasta sesshomaru que es lo que te molesta??, tu me conoces muy bien y ten por seguro que la relación que quiero con Rin es muy seria, no jugare no la lastimare por eso puedes estar tranquilo

- se que no la lastimaras lo que me molesta es que no me lo dijiste a mi

- ya te dije yo no te tengo que pedir permiso a ti, solo ella puede decidir si quiere o no salir conmigo y como acepto no creo que se niegue-

- no saldrás con ella ni ahora ni nunca, por que si yo le digo que no, ella me obedece a si que despide de tu entupida cita- hablo de manera dura y molesto por la situación con su amigo

- que te pasa a ti por que te metes en que salga con ella??- hablo ya mas serio de lo que se encontraba- entendía por que te encargabas de alejar a sus demás pretendientes sin que ella se entere ya que no eran de confianza como tu decías`` la pueden lastimar``, entendía ese cariño de hermanos que le profesabas pero eran extraños y ahora intentas hacer lo mismo conmigo, soy tu amigo y me conoces entonces por que me impides salir con ella??-

- por que te conozco y no quiero que la lastimes-

- mira quien habla de lastimar TU el ángel del dolor como las chavas te llaman ya que no quieres a nadie y solo las usas me bienes a decir que yo la puedo lastimar??, no seas hipócrita yo cuidare de Rin como si fuese mi tesoro y no la lastimaran yo ni nadie-

. Ese es el punto NO es tu tesoro es mia, mi tesoro-

- si no te conociera diría que estas celoso sesshomaru-

- no estoy celoso no tengo por que estarlo Rin es solo una amiga y no me importa que haga-

-entonces si no te importa por que te metes ahora??-

-tengo que cuidarla de todos-

- hasta de mi??-

- todos es todos, no quiero que la lastimen-

- no quieres que la lastimen y que la alejen de ti verdad- vio a sesshomaru confundido por sus palabras y decidió continuar- no quieres que se te vaya y ame a otro eres tan egoísta que solo la quieres tener para ti apara que sea esa tu amiga que no te deja mientras tu eres feliz y ella no-

.ella es feliz conmigo-

- contigo?? Puede ser feliz también conmigo- dedujo- no será que no la quieres perder??

- nunca la perderé Rin siempre estará para mi ahí cuando yo quiera y como yo quiera nunca se ira de mi lado-

- si estas tan seguro de eso por que no haces la prueba??, ya deja de jugar sesshomaru y ve mas allá de tus ojos si no la perderás de verdad y lo siento por ti pero no pretendo alejarme de ella hasta que sea ella misma la que me lo pida-

- así lo hará te lo aseguro ella nunca saldrá contigo- anuncio sesshomaru triunfante- déjala en paz yue

- esto es una batalla por ella sesshomaru y no pienso ceder lo siento, si esto pone en riesgo nuestra amistad no importa lo tomo como venga-dijo muy suavemente- ya te dije si no ves mas halla de lo que quieres ver la perderás y yo seré quien te la arrebate, permiso- diciendo esto acelero el paso hasta desaparecer de la vista de sesshomaru, quien estaba muy contrariado por lo dicho por su amigo *que vea mas allá de lo que ve?'* no entendía nada

FIN FLASH BACK

Aun con las ultimas palabras de su amigo zumbando en su cabeza fue a cenar al llegar al comedor observo el sitio de Rin vació y decidió averiguar donde y a que hora llegaría

donde esta Rin??

Aun no a llegado hijo – respondió izayo

A donde fue??

Salio con yue no te lo dije en el colegio?? – esta ves respondió inuysha

La cena transcurrió en completó silencio ya que sesshomaru no respondía a los insultos que inuyasha le hacia aparentemente decidió irse a otro mundo donde se veía solo sin la compañía de Rin, al terminar se levanto dio las gracias y se retiro nuevamente a su habitación, el reloj como siempre sin detener su marcha con su TIC TAC a cada paso que daba le informo que ya habían transcurrió dos horas mas después de la cena y cuando se dispuso a salir de su habitación e ir a preguntar por Rin escucho como un auto se estacionaba en la puerta miro por la ventana y la vio bajar del auto de su amigo muy alegre sonriendo no solo con la boca sino también con los ojos se le veía realmente muy alegre, con asombroso sigilo se aproximo al comienzo de las escaleras en donde pudo escuchar la aclaración que le daba a sus padres

Rin hija ya llegaste de verdad me preocupe- escucho decir a su madre

Lo siento mucho madrina – se disculpo Rin con un vos muy delicada

Lo siento mucho señora tahisho no era mi intención hacer retrasar a Rin pero cuando ya la traía de regreso nos encontramos con mis padres y prácticamente la obligaron a ir a cenar a casa- la justifico yue

Quería llamarles pero el teléfono estaba ocupado y como se me olvido el celular no recordé el numero de móvil de nadie y como ya era tarde yue me trajo en su coche

Bien no hay problema si estas con El estoy seguro que te cuidara mucho no por nada el es el amigo de sesshomaru no?- intervino esta ves la vos de su padre

Por su puesto – dijo Rin un tanto alarmada por esa confirmación, lo malo era que no sabían que sesshomaru y yue habían roto su amistad por culpa de ella y no estaba segura que la dejasen salir de nuevo con el si se enteraban de ese detalle, así que por convenir a sus intereses Rin decidió no aclarar ese punto.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que pareciera que alguien jugaba con las agujas del reloj, haciendo estas horas en semanas, semanas en las cuales Ella y sesshomaru no eran los mismos el uno con el otro, desde el día que había discutido con el intentaba evitarlo a toda consta, y el hacia mucho mas fácil ese trabajo ya que el también la evitaba y si se encontraban con sus demás amigos juntos decidían jugar a que no pasaba nada y se comportaban como siempre o al menos eso intentaban, Rin había salido con yue en otras ocasiones en las cuales siempre se la pasaba muy bien, yue era un chico simpatizo alegre, atento, caballeroso y sobre todo muy cariñoso y sesshomaru ya había logrado conquistar a kagura, aun que eso no había sino gran trabajo ya que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a todo en cuanto a sesshomaru se trataba un día de esos en el colegio el se apareció con kagura a su lado tomándole de la mano y dio una noticia no muy buena para nadie ya que kagura no era del agrado de ninguno de sus amigos.

chicos tengo que darles una buena nueva- dijo sesshomaru mirando a donde estaba Rin y yue sentados juntos

que es?- pregunto inuyasha y miroku a la ves

déjenme decirles que desde hoy kagura es mi NOVIA oficialmente, al final acepto ser mi pareja, se los digo por que desde ahora ella estará aquí con nosotros – agrego al ver la cara de desagrado que habían puesto los demás, pero yue vio en el rostro de Rin algo mas que desagrado sino también dolor y entendió que ella a pesar de todo aun lo amaba aun que no se lo haya dicho a nadie mas que a el, cuando decidió ser honesta para no hacerle sufrir.

bueno entonces tendrán que ser a cuatro a los que feliciten ya que Rin y yo también ya somos pareja, ustedes saben que estábamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo y cuando por fin ayer le dije con honestidad mis sentimientos a rin ella acepto ser mi novia- ante esta noticia los demás se alegraron les parecía muy bonita pareja se veían muy bien juntos. Sesshomaru espero que rin lo desmienta pero eso no ocurrió por el contrario ella le sonrió muy tiernamente, se quedo observándola mientras todos de sus demás amigos los felicitaban y las chicas la abrazaban, también a el le desearon suerte y felicitación aun que noto que no con tanta euforia como lo hiciesen con yue y rin.

Las semanas pasaron y cada uno se sentaba con su pareja las charlas eran muy amenas aunque Sesshomaru no dejo de notar que la atmosfera de bienestar entre todos se disipaba con la presencia de kagura pero ella no hacia nada para intentar disimular el desagrado por sus demás amigos y muy especialmente con rin a quien no dejaba de molestar e insultar en susurros, hallaba cualquier oportunidad para que Rin se sintiese mal, cosa que no le gustaba nada a sesshomaru, pero tampoco hacia nada y dejaba pasar todo. A pesar de todo rin se sentía un poco mejor las cosas con yue iban muy bien se llevaban de maravilla ya estaban oficialmente cuatro meses, solían ir al parque, al cine, a cenar en algún restaurant o la pizzería que ella escoja, y después de todo siempre terminaban caminando con un helado de chocolate, en muchas ocasiones ella había observado como Sesshomaru prácticamente devora a kagura a besos y sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, y para sus males kagura había decidido que ella seria su nueva enemiga ya que la relación con Sesshomaru en un día para otro había vuelto a ser la misma, riendo, jugando, siendo de nuevo los mejores amigos, y a kagura no le hacia gracia siempre terminaba discutiendo con Sesshomaru por la forma de tratar a rin y en ocasiones al preferirla y el siempre contestaba con un ´´ es mi amiga no la puedo dejar, sabes que la quiero mucho``, o `` es mi hermana y tengo que cuidarla´´, lo había escuchado ya en algunas ocasiones pero siempre que tenia la desagradable ocasión de oír la frase le dolía como si mil navajas candentes atravesara su corazón y no fuesen sacadas hasta que estas se enfríen, aun ella lo amaba eso era claro, tan claro como que el solo la veía como a su hermana y de ese punto nunca pasaría. En su mente siempre estaba como había sido que los dos volvieron a hablarse bien después de su gran diferencia.

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba deprimida por todo lo sucedió c on sesshomaru y tener que ilusionar de manera descarada a Yue, que se portaba tan bien con ella a pesar de saber que ella quería a sesshomaru de otra manera, decidió ir a la casa del árbol que habían hecho sesshomaru y ella con la ayuda de sus padrinos e inuyasha, no pudo evitar recordar todas las cosas vividas con el y de las de veces que se quedaron a dormir en esa casa donde tenia todo, desde juguetes de cuando eran niños hasta ropas de la edad actual de ellos era su refugio de ambos, estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta al ingresar que en esa casa de árbol ya había otra persona que lo ocupaba.

Que haces qui??- inquirió sesshomaru al ver a su pequeña amiga - creí que tenias cosas que hacer con yue- dijo mordaz

Al escucharlo despertó de sus recuerdos y al escuchar su vos dura decidió retirarse y no pelear- lo siento sessh..omaru no me di cuenta que estabas aquí gomen - ne – se giro para salir pero en un impulso sesshomaru la cogió de la mano y la jalo hacia el encerrándola en un abrazo fuerte

No te vayas, no me dejes- hundiendo su cara en su cuello, sintió como rin acariciaba su cabellos tan dulcemente que no quiso separarse de ella

Qué te pasa sesshomaru?', dime-

La fui a ver y me volvió a correr de su casa-

A tu madre?? Dices-

Sí, me desprecia más que antes, porque me parezco a mi padre, estoy solo -

No importa yo estoy aquí no estás solo- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, y con uno de sus dedos acaricio su mejilla- tu no tienes la culpa de nada, te dije una ves y te lo repito si ella no te quiere es su problema, a ti, aquí te quieren mucho y eso es un hecho, no te pongas mal - sabia que nada de lo que dijese lo calmarían.

Gracias rin –

Para que somos los amigos?- dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Puso su cabeza en las piernas de ella, su respiración chocaba contra el vientre de rin y ella como siempre que lo consolaba por el desamor materno acariciaba su cabeza para que duerma así sobre sus piernas

Sabes? Ayer soñé contigo-

Y como fue tu sueño??, espero que no sea un en el que me estés torturando – dijo de manera burlona

No, Rin promete que nunca morirás – dijo sesshomaru y en un impulso se aferro con fuerza a la cintura de rin

Con una sonrisa tierna y una vos suave le susurro en su oído – te prometo que nunca te dejare solo, mientras me lleves en tu corazón yo estaré contigo siempre – si se quedaron un minuto o una hora en esa posición no lo sabían pero desde ese momento las cosas se arreglaron entre los dos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Con muchas mas vivencias llego noviembre y con el llego el día ``D`` llamado así al día en que se celebraría el cumpleaños numero 15 de Rin, y como era de esperarse en la mansión taisho existía una gran algarabía y también un lío tremendo ya que Izayo entusiasmada con la celebración estaba hecha toda una maraña de nervios y nada se le pasaba por alto hasta el mas mínimo rincón no limpiado adecuadamente. Hasta que el día llego, kagome y sango quienes se peleaban con los cepillos, peinetas y demás accesorios para arreglarse de acuerdo a la ocasión, la menos entusiasmada con la fiesta era la cumpleañera, a pesar de no decir nada a nadie aun recordaba mucho a sus padre y muchas veces en sueños los veía y les pedía irse con ellos, como le hubiese gustado estar con ellos siempre, como le gustaría que ellos estén en este momento de su vida, de mala gana se levanto de su cama, se metió al baño a tomar una ducha al salir se vistió con el vestido elegido para la ocasión y cuando empezaba a cepillarse el cabello entraron en tropel, kagome, sango y áyame una nueva compañera del curso de Sesshomaru muy buena, las tres decidieron arreglar a rin aun que ella insistiera que no era necesario y que podía.

Bien rin tenemos que arreglarte apúrate- dijo kagome algo histérica

Ya será la hora y tu aun no estas no debes de hacerte esperar mucho- dijo una áyame muy contenta

Rin las miro de mala manera nunca había querido esta fiesta pero kagome sango e izayo ya habían empezado a hacerla sin consultar, se sentó frente al tocador y por primera ves en la tarde vio su rostro reflejado en un espejo, su imagen estaba desastrosa con el cabello alborotado, la piel un tanto reseca después de la ducha y sus ojos mas apagados que nunca.

Rin no estés triste sonríe - animo sango-

No estoy triste san – se defendió Rin

Pues si no estas triste te aconsejo que se lo informes a tu cara por que ella parece que no recibió la información sabes??-

San, tiene razón, rin estas hecha un espanto deberías estar feliz - argumento kagome - es tu cumple y no siempre se cumple los quince

Estará ahí verdad?- fue la pregunta de rin - y con ella – se respondió al fin habían entendido por que estaba así

No estés así estarás mucho mas linda que la abazure esa ya veras - animo kag

Saben?? Me duele verlo, me duele hablar con el, de hecho me duele EL - dijo rin cayendo en llanto

Ya basta si el no te ve como una mujer rin entonces es un tonto que no se da cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres - hablo áyame reconfortándola con un abrazo – pero yue lo sabe y mientras puedas, se feliz con el, el tiempo dirá si Sesshomaru es para ti o no recuerda que no es bueno forzar al destino todo puede salir mal, entonces deja transcurrir el tiempo tal cual.

Las tres envolvieron en un abrazo a rin y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas para que este mas alegre y funciono, entre risas al final las cuatro muchachas lograron arreglarse.

Mientras tanto en la sala todo era muy ameno, el salón de eventos de aquella mansión se encontraba decorado de la manera mas exquisita y elegante, habían mesas con manteles blancos, en el centro se encontraba un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas, en la mesa principal donde se sentaría la cumpleañera estaban decoradas con rosas blancas y rojas, según Izayo significaba el cambio de niña a mujer. Cuando ya los invitados empezaban a preguntarse del paradero de la quinceañera, ella hizo su aparición, muchas de las miradas se posaron en ella.

Llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo hasta debajo de las rodillas, de cuatro tirantes en el comienzo de cada pecho que se unían en forma de una gargantilla gruesa a su cuello, el escote en forma de V por la parte de atrás era abierto hasta media espalda detalle que hacia relucir su cintura bien formada en sus calzados de un color dorado bajo con tirantes que combinaban con sus pendientes del mismo color que el calzado llegándole hasta medio hombro, su cabellos castaño largo se ataba en un cola alta una mitad colgando por su espalda y la otra puesto en su hombro derecho .

Sesshomaru, se quedo con la boca abierta realmente esa era Rin? Se había transformado en una mujer realmente hermosa y exquisita, su piel blanca era una tentación, había empezado a crecer en el poco a poco el deseo de tocarla, acariciar y besar todo su cuerpo, e introducir su lengua en un beso apasionado con su labio que con el brillo de labio color rojo lo hacían aun mas apetecibles, en cuanto vio a Yue acercarse y tenderle la mano para que termine de bajar las gradas se molesto **Ella es MIA** - pensó rabioso con un monstruo a punto de abrirse paso desde su estomago, por su garganta y salir por su boca para así destruir a Yue y a todos esos descarados, idiotas que miraban a Rin como fieras al acecho de un inocente y desprotegido carnero. Como tenían el atrevimiento de verla de esa manera y quien se creía Yue para acaparársela? Y perdido en esos pensamientos una vos interna muy sutil le cuestiono *¿Cómo es eso de que ella es tuya?, por nuestra desgracia y gracias a Ti ella no nos pertenece. Ella bailo el Vals con Yue y su padrino y cuando la música empezó a sonar y cada pareja se acercaba al centro de la pista para bailar, Rin bailo con muchos de sus amigos, con inuyasha quien la elogio por su vestimenta y lo bella que se encontraba, su padrino no se quedo atrás y la saco a bailar de nuevo. Ya llegada la media noche su padrino se acerco al micrófono que le proporciono el del sonido hablo para rin.

Si me prestan atención por favor- dijo inu no tahisho, que llevaba un traje color negro y una camisa celeste claro,- es para mi un placer poder hoy compartir un día tan especial para la flor más pequeña de mi casa, Rin llego a esta familia siendo una niña y desde su llegada la casa se lleno de más risas, ella fue muy responsable, alegre y cariñosa, no puedo quejarme de ella pues hasta ahora ella nunca me ha dado problema alguno- dijo muy orgulloso- Hija – dijo estirando la mano para que ella se acerque a él- se que nunca me comparare con tu padre, pero el cariño que siento es ese, déjame decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y me siento más orgulloso aun al verte ahora convertida ya en una mujer, dejas el cuerpo de la niña, para tener el cuerpo de mujer pero nunca dejes que tu niña que llevas se pierda pues si pasa eso perderás quince años de tu vida convirtiéndote en alguien apagada y es mi deseo que eso nunca ocurra, me gusta tu sonrisa, tu alegría y quisiera que siempre me la muestres, de hoy en adelante eres más responsable, se una mujer fuerte y decidida, te deseo lo mejor mil felicidades- con estas últimas palabras le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Hija – esta vez fue la voz de izayo la que hablo- hoy es un día tan importante para ti pero también para mi, mi niña hoy quedara atrás la niña inocente y distraída para dar paso a la mujer hermosa y buena que estoy segura que tu serás, recuerda que el ser mujer implica más responsabilidades, mas cuidados. En esta vida hay personas de todo tipo y desde ahora tu eres responsable en ver qué persona te conviene como amigo, escoge muy cuidadosa mente a tus amistades, para no salir lastimada, aprende a levantarte con la cabeza en alto cada vez que caigas y nunca muestres debilidad ni dolor delante de tus enemigos, así pues se una mujer de bien, muchas felicidades- la abrazo y por sus mejillas empezaron a correr lagrimas de alegría- después de las emotivas palabras empezaron nuevamente a bailar en esta ocasión sesshomaru fue a bailar con ella

Será que esta ocasión Si bailaras conmigo??- cuestiono con un tono molesto jalándola de la mano asía el y tomándola de la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo, la melodía era suave, cosa que hizo que rin apoyase su cabeza en el hombro de sesshomaru, mientras el absorbía su aroma, los dos disfrutaron esa cercanía ella porque lo amaba como hombre y el la quería como a una amiga, claro que aun no sabia que eran esos repentinos deseos de tenerla junto a el y si lo sabia no quería aceptarlos dos cariños tan iguales y tan distintos que aun que ellos no lo vieran era un enorme muro separándolos, el cual se hallaba custodiado por un feroz dragón que se preparaba para lanzar su primera llamarada de fuego en dirección de ellos.

Sesshomaru – dijo la voz exigente de kagura haciendo que ambos se separen – deja que felicite a TU hermana – pronuncio las últimas palabras como una aclaración de la relación que deberían de llevar los dos, se acerco a rin y la abrazo – mil felicidades cuñada- dijo en vos alta y un murmullo bajo en su oído dijo- no te metas con él, mocosa porque te destruiré si te interpones- tan falsa como era termino el abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa, tomando a sesshomaru por el brazo y alejándolo de rin

Veo que ya no tratas mal a rin-

Claro que no cariño, me di cuenta que mis celos eran tontos sin motivo que tu la quieres como a tu hermana- con esas palabras sesshomaru se sintió mas tranquilo al imaginar que su novia había entendido el cariño fraternal que le unía a Rin, ya entrada la madrugada la mansión de los tahisho se había vaciado por completo, solo se quedaron sango, kagome, áyame y kagura quien delante de sesshomaru fingía tener un trato muy dulce con rin, pero cuando el no estaba presente ella la insultaba y la amansaba, cada uno se fueron a sus habitaciones y las cuatro amigas se quedaron en la habitación de rin kagura en el cuarto de huéspedes, antes de ir a su habitación rin fue a la cocina por un baso de agua y allí de nuevo se cruzo con kagura.

Mocosa que quieres aquí?

No comiences de nuevo kagura, te aguante en la fiesta por respeto a mis padrinos ya que ellos se esmeraron pero ya termino y no te soportare mas- sentencio rin

Y que me ara una niñita como tu? – dijo mirándola con desprecio- no eres nada, en esta casa solo eres un estorbo te aseguro que cuando quede embarazada de sesshomaru y se tenga que casar conmigo tu serás la primera en salir

Casarte con el??, de verdad que estas loca jamás se casara contigo-

Tu di lo que quieras, pero mientras pueda te hare la vida mas miserable de lo que tienes huerfanita, por que no te quejas a tus padres??, claro están muertos y estas SOLA- salían las palabras de su boca como si se trata de una serpiente que sisea al casar a un conejo indefenso, lista para clavar su colmillo y envenenarlo

Fue como sentir una descarga eléctrica de mucha potencia cuando escucho a kagura hacerse la burla de ella y la muerte de sus padres, y sin pensarlo dos beses se abalanzo contra ella, no le importo que sea mas pequeña y mas delgada sin mucha fuerza, lo único que rin quería en ese momento fue lastimar a kagura lo mas posible haciéndole caer al piso y subiéndose sobre ella le daba golpes donde pueda, mientras de su boca salían todas las cosas que tenia ganas de decirle sus verdades.

Eres una puta que va con uno y otro te vi, maldita zorra- de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón del brazo que la obligo a alejarse de kagura, y antes que pudiera girarse para ver quien era escucho la voz enfurecida de sesshomaru-

Que diablos crees que haces tu?- fue el grito de El

Sesshomaru mi amor – sollozo kagura y fue a acurrucarse en el pecho de el – fue horrible, nos vimos la salude y pregunte como la había pasado y ella se me abalanzo diciendo que no tenia que estar aquí y muchas cosas mas feas- se quebró en un llanto que la hacían ver a ella como la victima y no así como la agresora

Como te atreves a hacer eso Rin?, que te pasa-

Sessh yo no fui, ella comenzó solo me defendí es una arpía- trato de decirle la verdad que la entienda que viera que ella no mentía, pero solo sintió un gran ardor en la mejilla derecha, levanto sus ojos y vio la mano de sesshomaru en el aire confirmando que había sido el quien le proporcionase esa cachetada, y en ese momento el dolor físico fue nada al dolor del corazón.

Eres una mentirosa y jamás , jamás la vuelvas a insultar entendiste?- dijo amenazándola con un dedo muy seca de su cara

Se quedo allí con su dolor y su soledad

Ella vive enamora se muere por y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que le borre de su pensamiento o que le de su amor

Bueno chicas hasta aquí este capi espero que les guste, no me lancen tomate podridos ni nada parecido porfitas ^^, se que me demore mucho en actualizar este ficc (y también el otro) pero por suerte ya pude.

Un millón de gracias Angie mi onne – sama quien me ayudo muchito en poder subir el capi.

El siguiente será un tanto mas avanzado hasta puede que haya lemon todo depende como se forme la historia en mi cabecita, que esta ya viendo los sucesos por adelantado, jiji.

Para Claudia, perdón por lo de Mail se colgó la maquina y no te pude responder, pues yo estoy tratando de que sean 5 a 6 capítulos los cuales se pueden extender de acuerdo las ideas, dudo que sean menos, tampoco serán mucho si se extiende serán como máximo 8 capi no mas. Bueno ahí esta la resp nos estamos escribiendo por el mail

Sayo.

Atte.

Gaia spink


	3. Chapter 3

Holas a todas las que leyeron el capitulo anterior espero que este les guste, y alcance las expectativas que tenían, si hay algún error por favor háganmelo notar.

Pido disculpas por la gran demora pero la inspiración se quedo dormida y apenas la hice despertar.

ACLARACIONES.

Los personajes que están dentro de este fics NO ME PERTENECEN son obra y creación de la gran Rumiko – sama y gracias a ella es que podemos disfrutar de su existencia (en forma personal le agradezco la creación de MI seximaru que diga de mi sesshomaru)

Cap. Anterior

Sesshomaru mi amor – sollozo Kagura y fue a acurrucarse en el pecho de el – fue horrible, nos vimos la salude y pregunte como la había pasado y ella se me abalanzo diciendo que no tenía que estar aquí y muchas cosas más feas- se quebró en un llanto que la hacían ver a ella como la víctima y no así como la agresora

Como te atreves a hacer eso Rin?, que te pasa-

Sessho yo no fui, ella comenzó solo me defendí es una arpía- trato de decirle la verdad que la entienda que viera que ella no mentía, pero solo sintió un gran ardor en la mejilla derecha, levanto sus ojos y vio la mano de sesshomaru en el aire confirmando que había sido él quien le proporcionase esa cachetada, y en ese momento el dolor físico fue nada al dolor del corazón.

Eres una mentirosa y jamás, jamás la vuelvas a insultar ¿entendiste?- dijo amenazándola con un dedo muy seca de su cara

Se quedo allí con su dolor y su soledad

Cap. 3

DECICIONES

Su corazón le dolía como si mil cuchillos candentes le hubiesen sido incrustados en su pecho, nada de lo que hasta ahora él le había dicho, le dolía tanto como que llegue a la acción de golpearla y todo por culpa de ella, a quien el amaba, este golpe era el fin de todo, incluso antes de comenzar ya terminaban y terminaban mal el odiándola y ella amándolo como nunca y dolida por el rechazo. Así con el alma en vilo y la mejilla aun ardiendo se fue como un fantasma a su cuarto donde sus amigas dormían plácidamente, de acostó en la cama y le coto conciliar el sueño y cuando por fin lo hubo logrado los sueños dolorosos la volvieron acosar queriéndola sumar en la soledad y la angustia.

Por la ventana abierta el sol se filtraba dándole en las caras a las cuatro muchachas que compartían la habitación, una por una fue despertando perezosamente y los efectos de la gran trasnochada se hicieron sentir al instante cuando empezaron con los reclamos del mal estar, matutino

Me duele la cabeza – se quejo Kagome con un murmullo demasiado audible

Parece que me fui de juerga todo el año- la secundo Áyame

Yo tengo mucho sueño, así que nos vemos más tarde- dijo sango quien se dio la vuelta en su cama y se arropo mejor con las mantas

Rin ¿estás bien? Te ves fatal, ¿qué camión te atropello? – pregunto Kagome

Estoy bien chicas, pero aun tengo mucho sueño – si quieren ya pueden bajar yo me quedo otro ratito – e imito la acción de Sango de taparse mejor con sus mantas

A no.. si tú te quedas yo también lo hago – fue la decisión de Kagome quien se volvió a acostar – así no nos dicen nada a nadie, áyame tu también acuéstate

No yo ya estoy bien despierta, iré en busca de una pastilla- y diciendo eso salió de la habitación sin antes echarle una mirada de reojo a Rin

Baya no sé como aguanta Sesshomaru y sus amigos las crudas, Jaa.. no creo que sobreviva esa etapa, debí decirle a áyame que me traiga una pastilla para mí también

Kag ¿qué paso contigo e Inuyasha? - pregunto Sango

Aaaayyy, me tiene cansada me dijo que nos demos tiempo hace una semana y ayer que baile con Yuske, me dijo que mejor no nos damos tiempo que lo que sentía por Kikyo solo fue fascinación y no se tonterías mas, al final terminamos reconciliándonos.

Y que le dijiste?

Pues le dije que el me lastimo.

¿Cómo le vas a decir eso? Kag eso no se hace y que te dijo el

Me dijo que por que – se le escapo un suspiro de sus labios – y le dije que el era muy mujeriego y que eso era contagioso o pues se lo había copiado de Sesshomaru

¿bueno yo voy al primero se le pego de Sesshomaru no solo a Inuyasha sino también al idiota de miroku, que se va detrás de cualquier falda corta

Eso, eso mismo le dije yo y al final quedamos como amigos, aun que antes de aceptar me robo un beso

¿Cómo besa?

Bien, que digo bien, besa excelente, me sentí en las nubes cuando paso eso, quería que me siga besando pero paro y me dijo, - imitando una voz varonil- Bien amiga eso me encanto no vaya a ser que lo haga de nuevo así que me voy- y se fue con otra a bailar – dijo lo ultimo con un poco de dolor en su vos, ¿sabes sango? Creo que para Inuyasha soy muy importante y en otras ocasiones nada más que amigos.

No yo creo que tu le importas mucho Kagome solo que no quiere meter la pata

¿tú crees eso? – y vio como su amiga asentía con la cabeza – bueno me tocara esperar

Rin por qué no dices nada?- Kagome se giro a su amiga quien dormía profundamente – bueno creo que Rin esta mas cansada que nosotras, vamos a tomar desayuno?

Siii tal vez un poco de alimento me quite el malestar que tengo- y con pesar las dos amigas se levantaron, y lo más rápido que les fue posible se arreglaron para ir al comedor, n el camino se encontraron con áyame quien regresaba a cambiarse también

Ya están empezando el desayuno todos se levantaron tarde- anuncio la peli roja – ya las alcanzo ¿vale?

Ingreso al cuarto donde Rin aun fingía dormir y fue la voz y las palabras de áyame que la hizo sentarse

¿Qué diablos te hizo el maldito idiota?-

¿de qué hablas? – pregunto con una cara que esperaba ella mostrara desconcierto

Por la madrugada te levantaste y bajaste a la cocina y te tardaste mucho así que me preocupe y baje sin hacer ruido, al acercarme a la cocina te escuche llorar y decirle que tú eras inocente, me asome mi cabeza y tú estabas arrodillada llorando y hablando sola

¿Qué dije?

Dijiste – Sesshomaru yo no hice ella comenzó debes de creerme soy inocente y dijiste me duele – y dando un paso largo tomo entre sus dedos la barbilla de su amiga y la giro asía la izquierda para que el sol diese en su mejilla derecha , donde con indignación y rabia comprobó sus sospechas, la marca de sus dedos estaba ahí, ese maldito bastardo se había atrevido a golpearla- como diablos paso esto

Fue por culpa de Kagura baje a tomar un poco de agua y ella entro después empezó a molestarme y no aguante mas y le dije sus verdades y cuando nos peleábamos entro a la cocina Sesshomaru y ella le dijo que yo había comenzado, y le creyó todo y cuando le dije que era una zorra el me dio una cachetada y … - con el recuerdo freso del golpe y su dolor empezó a llorar de nuevo se sintió reconfortada cuando los brazos de áyame le rodearon dándole fortaleza

Cálmate, lo primero es cubrir esa marca, con un poco de maquillaje se soluciona, ¿les contaste algo a las chicas?- vio que su amiga negaba silenciosamente – si no quieres decirle lo respetare, pero Sesshomaru me tiene que dar explicaciones

No le digas nada ni a él ni a nadie por favor que quede entre nosotras, por favor áyame

Bien es tu decisión y te la respeto, Rin por tu bien debes de olvidarlo es lo mejor, sal con Yue, el es muy bueno y te adora, con alguien como el guapo, inteligente, caballero, y demás virtudes que tiene lograras sacar de tu cabecita a ese bastardo

Áyame en unos minutos termino de ocultar la marca que le había dejado Sesshomaru en el rostro así nadie le preguntaría de la marca, bajaron al comedor y en ahí se encontraba Sesshomaru junto con Kagura, ella ocupando le lugar de Rin, para que sus padrinos, ni Inuyasha, sango, y Kagome se diesen cuenta de algo rin decidió saludar a todos de manera normal y fue a sentarse al lado de Inuyasha, y Kagome

¿Como estas Rin? – pregunto su padrino

estoy bien padrino, gracias – respondió por lo bajo

pareces cansada cariño ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un poco más?– dijo Izayo

estoy bien madrina solo que después de la fiesta me siento agotada

sube arriba y descansa un poco mas hija – recomendó Inu No Tahisho

no es necesario, subiré a alistarme, ¿padrino, me puedes dar permiso para salir?

¿Y a donde iras?

Yue, ayer me invito a salir y festejarme mi cumpleaños y le dije que si

Bien si ya te comprometiste ni modo ¿regresaras para el almuerzo?

Mmm... la verdad no lo sé, no me dijo a qué hora regresaríamos.

Espero que no te retenga todo el día con Él – en esta ocasión intervino Inuyasha – quiero estar con mi hermanita por lo menos hoy

Pues no creo que le moleste si salimos todos – aseguro Rin – el es muy comprensivo y sé que le dará gusto estar con todos

¿Y a donde irán? – pregunto Sango

No lo sé me dijo que sería una sorpresa – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Pasamos nosotros ya tenemos planes – respondió Inuyasha – además dos son pareja, tres multitud y todos bueno seriamos el mundo entero y no queremos que los planes de Yue se arruinen quien quita y con suerte hoy ya tengo cuñado

Después de ello terminaron de desayunar hasta que Rin anuncio que iría a alistarse para esperar a Yue, salió del comedor ya cuando estaba por ingresar a su habitación una mano grande y fuerte la cogió del brazo, obligándola a girarse para tenerla al frente.

¿Me puedes decir qué diablos haces? – dijo en susurro enfurecido

Sesshomaru ¿qué haces, de que hablas? – dijo intentando soltar su brazo del agarre de Él

Maldita sea responde – ordeno este aun mas furioso

No hago nada – respondió esta con rabia

Te dije Que no podías salir con él, ¿acaso no entiendes cuando te hablo?

Sesshomaru, déjame en paz – dijo logrando zafarse de su agarre y entrando a su habitación dando un portazo y cerrándole la puerta en sus narices, se sentía mal él no dejaba que salga con Yue pero él si podía salir con Kagura, tenía que tomar decisiones muy importantes, pero lo haría después de ir de paseo con Yue.

Mientras Sesshomaru trataba de calmarse por el desplante de Rin los ojos acusadores de Áyame lo perforaron por detrás y cuando iba a preguntar si necesitaba algo fue ella quien hablo.

¿Sabes? A mí no me importa con quien sales o no, Sesshomaru pero ten presente de que si dañas a Rin de nuevo te meterás en problemas conmigo y muy serios- y mientras tomaba entre su mano la perilla de la puerta agrego - ah y que sea **la primera y última vez que golpeas **a Rin, si no, atente a las consecuencias - y sin darle opción a defenderse ingreso a la habitación de rin quien intentaba ponerse la manga izquierda de su chompa al pie derecho - ¿desde cuándo las chompas se convirtieron en pantalones Rin? O ¿es que acaso pretendes imponer nueva moda? – dijo con un toque de ironía

Ay por kami no me di cuenta de lo que hacía- dijo la peli castaña sorprendida por su error

Ya me di cuenta, ¿qué te dijo Sesshomaru para que te haya afectad tanto?

Me dijo que si no había entendido de que no quería que salga con Yue, no le entiendo ¿sabes? en ocasiones parece quererme pero en otras me desprecia

Necesita que le ajusten los tornillos, aun que creo saber que le pasa, bueno yo me vine a despedir se me hizo tarde y tengo que estudiar mucho – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Vente minutos después de la despedida de áyame rin escucho que la estaban esperando, dándose una última mirada en el espejo y tratando de fungir una sonrisa encantadora salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala donde Yue se encontraba conversando con su padrino, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, quien tenía cara de pocas pulgas.

Estaba vestida con una blusa color azul oscuro que combinaba con su falda corta de mezclilla, una chompa delegada de hilo delgado largo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color negro, que combinaban con sus botas de tacón alto que hacía que se realce su figura y se vea más alta y madura.

Ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos? – dijo sonriendo aun mas

Desde luego- respondió Yue devolviéndole otra sonrisa

No lleguen tarde, Yue cuídamela mucho ¿de acuerdo? – pidió su padrino

La cuidare como si fuese mi vida- le aseguro

Pásenla bien, rin llévate algo con que abrigarte – dijo Inuyasha

Llevo mi chaqueta Inu, adiós padrino – se despidió agitando las manos y salió adelante siendo escoltada por Yue.

Sesshomaru se retiro del salón rápidamente y se dirigió al pasillo que conducía a la cocina y por una de las ventanas escucho un poco de su conversación de los dos.

Estas hermosa – le susurro Yue

Gracias

Digo solo y nada más que la verdad- y diciendo esto la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos estén pegados, algo que encolerizo al oji dorado espía.

Eran ya muy entrada la noche cuando Yue llevo de regreso a su casa a rin, se la habían pasado bien, habían ido al jardín botánico por la mañana, al llegar al medio día fueron a un restaurant de comida italiana que tanto le gustaba rin, después del almuerzo se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, para luego ir al cine, donde se les paso la hora y regresaron tarde Inu no, Les recibió tranquilamente, confiando en el amigo de su hijo mayor, al despedirse de Yue, rin se dirigió a su habitación dando la buenas noches a sus padrinos e Inuyasha quien también solo unos escasos minutos antes había llegado pues habían ido de paseo con Kagome, sango y miroku.

Al ingresar a su habitación todo estaba en penumbras y no se tomo la molestia de prender las luces y comenzó a sacarse la ropa en plena oscuridad, paró en seco cuando sintió la respiración de alguien golpeado fuertemente su nuca.

Llegas tarde – dijo una voz muy conocida para ella quien ya sabía diferenciar el cambio de tono y ahora se daba cuenta que estaba molesto.

A ti no te importa a qué hora llego- se defendió

Rin no tientes a tu suerte, te dije que no te quería ver salir con él y lo haces, te dije que te alejes de él y te juntas más con él, ¿porque no me obedeces? – al decir estas palabras la giro con brusquedad para que se puedan ver cara a cara

Sesshomaru tú no me puedes prohibir con quien hablo, salgo o me junto y con quien no lo hago, estoy ya lo suficientemente grandecita como para tomar esas decisiones ¿no te parece?

No, no me parece, aun eres una niña molestosa y estorbas.

Si te parezco una niña, molestosa y te estorbo, todo se soluciona con no hablarme más ni verme si se puede, así estarías feliz.

Eso no puedo hacerlo

¿Por qué no?, si me empezaste a aborrecer y ya no me quieres déjame en paz – dijo mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban con lagrimas – si una vez me quisiste Sesshomaru ya no me tortures mas por favor déjame tranquila y te juro, te juro que no te dirijo nunca más la palabra, me alejo de ti pero no me lastimes.

Sus palabras sonaron en su mente ``no me lastimes´´, él no quería lastimarla se había propuesto nunca dañarla y siempre cuidarla y ahora él era quien le causaba dolor, y en un impulso la abrazo, estrujándole en su pecho, y todo aquel remolino de su mente que hace ya casi ocho meses había comenzado en su cabeza y su corazón, recordó en ese instante con claridad de cómo sus sentimientos habían comenzado a confundirse.

**FLASH BACK **

Se encontraban Sesshomaru y rin en la habitación de él que se encontraba acostado en el espaldar de su cama y rin echada en la cama tenía su cabeza puesta en las piernas de Sesshomaru, quien con el control del reproductor de DVD ponía en pausa la película de Titánic que tanto había insistido Rin en ver.

¿Qué pasa pequeña?

¿Qué me pasa de qué?

Te quedaste calladita, y como siempre sueles hablar demasiado después de ver una película.

Solo pensaba

¿De verdad? – dijo haciéndose la burla de su amiga, poniendo en duda su capacidad de razonamiento

Le dedico una mira dura y luego al ver la cara de burla de su amigo sonrió y afirmo con su cabeza

Y dime pequeña ¿en qué pensabas?

Pues dentro de pocos meses cumpliré los quince años y hasta ahora no aprendí a besar. – al ver la expresión de burla de su amigo se molesto – te digo enserio ayer me invito un muchacho a salir y ¿qué haré si intenta besarme?, yo no sabré corresponderle y quedare mal y se hará la burla de mi, además también hay otro chico que me gusta mucho.

Rin aun eres pequeña para pensar en eso, pero si el osa besarte ten por seguro que no tendrá tiempo de pensar por que lo estrangularía en ese mismo instante, por besar algo que es mío- dijo de manera posesiva sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Se quedaron en esa posición por otro tiempo mientras comentaban la película y la analizaban, fue cuando de repente mientras tenían la conversación se imagino a rin siendo besado por un desconocido sin rostro y sin nombre y no le agrado, en ese momento dijo que era por cariño fraternal que sentía asía ella ya cuando rin empezaba a levantarse de sus piernas para ir a su habitación a dormir fue que se le ocurrió, no lo pensó, ni lo analizo, solo se escapo de su boca antes que ella se fuera de su cuarto.

¿Quieres que te enseñe?

¿El qué? – respondió consternada pues no sabía a qué se refería su amigo

Si quieres que te enseñe a besar

Se quedo helada con su propuesta, con la cara blanca como el papel, jamás se imagino que un día sesshomaru le salga con algo parecido, era un Casanova mujeriego y sinvergüenza, jamás se imagino que un día le salga con algo así, pero…. pensándolo bien ¿por qué no?, al final eran amigos y los amigos están para ayudarse en cosas que no pueden y enseñarse todo aquello que no saben, no sabía qué hacer si acepta o no su propuesta, y como leyéndole la mente Sesshomaru, siguió insistiendo deseoso de probar sus labios.

No será tan malo – la siguió instigando a que acepte

Mmm…. La verdad no lo sé –

Será fácil – y fue en ese momento que él se le acerco y la pego a su cuerpo en un abrazo, poco a poco fue bajando su rostro hasta estar a la altura de ella – ¿quien mejor para enseñarte que yo?, ¿acaso no soy el chico más deseado del colegio?- rin le dedico una mirada de odio por su tan elevado ego, cosa que causo gracia en sesshomaru logrando hacer aparecer en su rostro una sonrisa encantadora, que derretiría a cualquier mujer, en ese momento rin entendió por qué tantas chicas caían ante sus pies, mientras él seguía bajando su rostro - después de todo somos amigos muy cercanos y se me antoja hacerlo - le susurro en su oído muy seductoramente y con las últimas palabras unió sus labios de un solo movimiento

El beso fue lento, tierno, comenzó a saborear sus labios con gentileza y con un leve mordisco pidió permiso para poder ingresar su lengua en su cavidad bucal, ella no lo comprendió y quiso terminar el contacto, pero él no se lo permitió lo estaba disfrutando y la pego más a su cuerpo para que no se separe y entre el beso le dijo – abre la boca – y ella obedeció, cuando ya hubo tenido espacio para ingresar su lengua a su boca empezó a profundizar el beso, la lengua inexperta de rin trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil pues el empezaba a exigir más de ella, se le hacía delicioso probar y saborear por primera vez una boca virgen, y en su interior se alegro de ser el primero que pruebe el elixir que tenia los labios de rin, ser el primero en enseñarle a besar ¿y por qué no otras cosas más?, la beso con voracidad, queriendo probar todo ese manjar de una sola vez, pero la falta de aire hizo que termine el beso aunque seguían unidos por los brazos de Sesshomaru

¿Y qué te pareció? – pregunto, después de recuperar su respiración normal

Rico – dijo aun con los ojos serrados

Si quieres te enseño más cosas - le susurro en su oído de manera sensual

Creo que tengo que ir a dormir - dijo rin y trato de separarse, pero nuevamente el ejerció presión y la unió a él aun mas

Entonces no te gustó por eso quieres ir a dormir – dijo en su oído cosa que hizo sentir un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Rin, que no paso desapercibido para él

Si me gusto pero ya ….. – no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que nuevamente la boca de Sesshomaru se unía a la de ella para callarla y en un ágil y eficaz movimiento hizo que ella ladeara la cabeza para poder besarla aun con mayor profundidad, sintiéndose satisfecho y motivado por las palabras de rin, el hecho que le hubiese gustado el beso lo hizo sentirse muy contento y satisfecho de sí mismo, aun que no sabía si le había gustado tanto o más como a él le gusto, por eso decidió besarla de nuevo y disfrutar un poco más de aquella boca sabor a chocolate. Poco a poco fueron separándose Sesshomaru vio la cara sonrojada de su pequeña rin, antes que ella salga de su habitación disparada, con la cabeza y Sentimientos hechos líos. Jamás creyó sentir tanto en un beso y se llevo su mano a sus labios con el recuerdo del sabor de rin aun en sus labios y le seguiría ese sabor siempre.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando salió de sus recuerdos se percato de los esfuerzos que hacia rin por liberarse de él, queriendo escapar de él, y en un intento con más fuerza lo logro.

-sesshomaru déjame en paz por favor, te prometo que no te molestare mas – e ingreso a su habitación asegurándose de poner el pestillo para que no entre él.

Sin ponerse a pensar en anda se metió a la tina a tomar un baño de burbujas refrescante, después de creer que ya estaba limpia se seco su cuerpo, y el cabello se puso un pijamas y se dirigió a su cama, y luego con mucho pensar empezó a pensar en lo que aria de ahí en adelante

** - sé que no lograre nunca tener una relación con sessho, pero no quiero a Yue como hombres solo como amigo, pero Yue es muy bueno y atento conmigo, sesshomaru también, bueno no era bueno antes pero desde que se metió con Kagura cambio se alejo de mi y se enojo primero luego nos reconciliamos y luego – con dolor – solo ayer me golpeo y ahora esta insoportable, me hace la vida miserable solo porque la tonta de su zorra de turno se lo pide, así que lo mas sensato en este momento es olvidarme y alejarme de sesshomaru y estar con Yue, más seriamente aun que no quiero lastimarlo, pero intentare quererlo eso será los mejor **

Tomada las decisiones pudo conciliar el sueño y nuevamente como en otras cuando se sentía sola tubo sus sueños extraños en los cuales sus papas y su hermano la volvían a dejar.

Después de que rin por segunda vez le serrase con la puerta en sus narices se sentía furioso, las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, primero empezó a salir con Kagura por que de verdad le interesaba y también en honor a la verdad quería que rin sintiera celos o algo que le demuestre que ella sentía algo más que cariño por él, cuando anuncio su noviazgo con Kagura el imbécil de Yue también anuncio el de ellos y se dio cuenta que ella no sentía nada por él y desde ese momento empezó a negar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener asía ella se repetía una y otra vez que NO la quería, y por un tiempo había resultado la terapia de auto convencimiento de sus sentimientos y la volvió a ver como a su hermanita chiquita, pero cuando la vio anoche en su fiesta de cumpleaños vestida así, su terapia se fue por un tubo y se le revolvió todo y por segunda ocasión su deseo de estar solos en una habitación mientras él la devoraba a besos y se desasía de sus ropas se imagino haciéndola suya, y volvió a cambiar todo, cuando vio que rin y Kagura se peleaban en la cocina y todo lo que ella le dijo de su novia le molesto mucho, no el hecho del insulto a Kagura pero si el hecho de que ella tenga el descaro de decirle como era Kagura cuando ella no tenia por que meterse ya que no lo quería y en un instinto de sacar su rabia y frustración del desamor que ella le mostraba le dio la cachetada y se fue furioso dejándola a ella balbuceando palabras que no quería oír que ya no le hacían falta por que en una fracción de segundos decidió que Kagura seria para el siempre y se sacaría a rin de su cabeza lográndola odiarla. Y tirado en su cama rectifico su decisión de terminar odiando a rin a pesar a todo y amando a Kagura cueste lo que cueste.

El tiempo paso, la relación entre rin y sesshomaru seguía de mal en peor, se la pasaban el tiempo ignorándose el uno al otro como si formaran parte del decorado de la casa, y si se veían obligados a dirigirse la palabra se limitaban a hablar en monosílabos, esta situación no paso desapercibida para la familia, Inu no e Izayo decidieron dejarlo pasar ya que se imaginaron que era una pelea sin sentido y que en algún momento las cosas se compondrían, por su parte Inuyasha investigo por ambos lados, claro que no consiguió mucha información de sesshomaru pero si lo suficiente como para saber que él había elegido su relación con Kagura y dejar de lado su amistad con Rin, decisión que fue tomada en parte según sesshomaru por petición de Kagura, cosa que para todos sus amigos era algo muy tonto y eso no ayudo a que Kagura sea aceptada en el grupo y por esa razón sesshomaru empezó a alejarse de sus amigo también claro era porque no quería ver a rin tan junta con Yue. Las cosas parecían ya que jamás se arreglarían entre ellos siempre que iban a una fiesta Rin se negaba a ir, pero en esta ocasión era distinta Rin debía de asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de áyame quien cumplía sus dieciocho años.

Sábado 8:30 Pm se encontraban frente a la puerta de una discoteca un grupo de amigos quien se notaba estaban impacientes, y respiraron aliviados al ver llegar a una pareja de jóvenes, se saludaron muy cordialmente y la chica recién llegada fue elogiada por su vestimenta y lo linda que se veía en ese momento.

Rin te ves hermosa- decía una Kagome feliz

Creí que ya no vendrían – anuncio Inuyasha – estaba preocupado áyame amenazo con matarme si tu no llegabas a venir

No exageres Inuyasha, áyame no te dijo eso- hablo Yue

Tu a callar si no, no serás mas mi cuñado – amenazo el peli plata – mira que te tolero porque rin te quiere

Ya basta mejor entremos chicos áyame debe estar esperándonos y si tardamos más nos matara uno a uno – dijo sango

Ok adentro a bailar – animo miroku.

Todos ingresaron al local claro que tuvieron que esperar a que revisen la lista ya que eran menores de edad, el lugar estaba lleno y en un lugar privado se encontraban esperando áyame, koga, sesshomaru, Kagura y algunos compañeros de su salón. Cuando se hubieron unido al grupo varios ojos de los muchachos ahí presentes se quedaron en Rin, jamás la habían visto así vestida, con una blusa color negro de escote en V con la espalda descubierta ya que su blusa se ataba en una cinta delgada, una falda corta de corderoy que le llegaba unos ocho a nueve dedos arriba de la rodilla que dejaban ver sus bien formadas piernas y su cabellos largo suelto hecho risos largos, con un poco de maquillaje y brillo labial que hacían más carnosos sus labios y unas botas largas hasta la rodilla de taco alto que la hacían ver más madura. Uno a uno empezaron a salir a la pista de baile, Yue salió con Rin a bailar justo al lado donde se encontraban sesshomaru con Kagura, quien empezó a bailar de forma descarada con sesshomaru insinuándosele, hasta que empezó a sonar una música lenta que exigía estar muy pegados, Yue tomo de la cintura rin mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y se movían al son de la música como alejados de la realidad y de unos ojos dorados que los fulminaban, sesshomaru al ver la escena se retiro de la pista de baile y se dedico a beber todo y cada uno de las bebidas que le ofrecían dejando a un lado a Kagura, y cuando vio que rin por fin regresaba a la mesa se dedico a besar a Kagura de manera descarada deseando con todo su ser que fuera Rin o que al menos ella sintiera rabia. Ya cuando eran las 2:45 de la madrugada Yue le dijo que la llevaría su casa, al ver que ambos se retiraban sesshomaru también se fue, siguiéndolos en su coche a toda velocidad.

Al llegar Rin a su casa se percato de que nadie había en ella, llamo a gritos a sus padrinos y a los empleados y nadie contesto, se fue a la cina servirse un vaso de leche, y en la puerta del Frízer encontró una nota de sus padrinos y lo leyó en voz alta

Hijos.

Salimos de viaje a la hacienda ya que hay temporada de cosecha y de ordeño y es indispensable que estemos presentes, notamos algunos desfases en la contabilidad dimos vacaciones a mayu y jachi, pero kaede se fue con nosotros, llegaremos dentro de quince días, pórtense bien y se cuidan mucho.

Atte. Sus padres.

P.D. tendrá que comer en algún restaurant por estos días.

Después de leer la nota se sirvió su vaso de leche y se dirigió cansada a su habitación, estaba realmente cansada, había disfrutado de la fiesta hasta casi el final pero Kagura y sesshomaru se lo arruinaron el final le molesto ver como sesshomaru la devoraba a besos y a ella ni una sola mirada le había dedicado, ingreso a su habitación aun en penumbras y se dirigió directo a su cama no había necesidad de prender la luz conocía su habitación a la perfección y jamás había movido las cosas desde que había llegado a esa casa y la instalo, puso su vaso en su mesa de noche se saco las botas y se dirigió donde estaba el ropero empotrado para sacar su pijama, fue en ese instante que unos brazos musculosos la rodearon por la cintura y sintió como un cuerpo la empujaba hacia la pared y una voz furiosa le siseo al oído

Tardaste demasiado en subir –

Se…ssho…maru - balbuceo rin con temor, en su voz ya que aquel siseo por parte de su amor era intimidante, sabía que estaba molesto

El mismo ¿porque tardaron tanto?- cuestiono

Déjame en paz sesshomaru – y quiso separarse pero él la jalo pegándola a la pared y su cuerpo

Quiero algo rin, y solo tú me lo puedes dar – le dijo en su oído

Basta ya sesshomaru déjame tranquila porque si no le diré a tus padres, esto ya es el colmo

Ellos no están y tardaran en llegar así que no te podrás quejar – y su mano cobro vida y empezó a descender por sus piernas – hace tiempo que se me antoja besarte de nuevo – confeso sin temor – y creo que llegó el momento de darme el gusto – con un torpe movimiento la beso de manera apasionada y posesiva, agarrando con una de sus manos las manos de rin por detrás de su cuerpo para si no se le ocurra alejarlo, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separo un poco de ella y empezó a recorrer con sus labios el cuello nievo de rin disfrutando, de los suspiros que ella soltaba de sus labios, fue bajando mas y mas hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos y con un movimiento la lazo en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama, volvió a besarla, cuando reiniciar su recorrido anterior por el cuello de rin ella lo detuvo.

Detente sesshomaru por favor –

¿Porque me detendría?, Tú, me perteneces y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo acaso no comprendes que tu eres mía desde el momento en que entraste a esta casa, tu eres algo que se me antoja

No soy tuya, sesshomaru no pertenezco a nadie, déjame por favor

Acaso no quieres aprender rin?, solo te enseño de las cosas ricas de la vida –

Basta tu no me quie…-

Calla y disfruta – ordeno con voz autoritaria volviendo a besarla en los labios, con cada movimiento que hacia se daba de cuenta que ella también deseaba lo que él por tanto tiempo se prohibió y ya era hora de consumarlo

`` Ella vive enamora se muere por y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´

Me tarde muchi no?

bueno creo que no tengo que usar el diminutivo por que fue muuuuuuuuuuuuchoo tiempo jeje

se preguntaran si tengo alguna excusa, pues la verdad no No la tengo, a pesar de ya tener los capis listos desde hace tiempazo, bueno mil perdones por la tan larga espero.

De verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado este capi y el que vien tambien. Degen sus comentarios siii? Pero porfitas no me arrojen tomates ni nada por el estilo.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Quiero agradecer muy cordialmente a las personas que leyeron el fic y a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios ARIGATO.

Grasias a:

AnimaJacKLac, vaya con lo que demore de verdad espero que no te hayan llevado al manicomio por la locura.

alirt: espero que te guste este cap. de verdad le puse empeño y ya ves las cosas que le pasa a la pobre de Rin – chan por el imbécil de sesshomaru jeje.

Darkovsky: mmm pues te agradezco que me hagas ver mis horrores por que no son errores sino horrores ortográficos, mientras vaya escribiendo iré mejorando, es una promesa a m,i así que gracias y sobre a las canciones, pues hay historias que si las requieren como es esta ya que muestra las emociones de los protagonistas.

ritsulove: bien espero que también te guste este capítulo me esforcé para que salga lo mejor posible sigue leyendo y espero tus comentarios.

Claudia: arigato clau x todo tu apoyo solo espero que de verdad no cumplas con las amenazas que me mandaste por mail, no manches hasta ya me da miedo abrir tus correos, así que para que ya no me andes echando maldiciones te dejo este cap. y el siguiente tbn

Rukia Kuchiki: naaaaaa a ti también gracias Nair - chan por el apoyo (ella cada día friega x q esta cerca de mi T.T).

Y para las otras lectoras que me agregaron al correo y me mandan sus comentarios directamente ahí, igualmente gracias.

GRASIAS POR TODO

Atte. gaiaspink


	4. Chapter 4

ACLARACION.

Es mi deber de informar y aclarar que los personajes de este Fic NO me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Rumiko Takahashi – sama, y gracias a su ingenio disfrutamos de la existencia de estos lindo personajes.

Sin más aquí les va el siguiente capítulo.

Cap. Anterior

Detente sesshomaru por favor –

¿Por qué me detendría?, Tú, me perteneces y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, ¿acaso no comprendes que tu eres mía desde el momento en que entraste a esta casa?

No soy tuya, sesshomaru no pertenezco a nadie, déjame por favor

Acaso no quieres aprender rin?, solo te enseño de las cosas ricas de la vida –

Basta tu no me quie…-

Calla y disfruta – ordeno con voz autoritaria

Capitulo 4

Consecuencias

Volvió a besarla en su boca, era delicioso su sabor, tan dulce y esquicito como lo recordaba la beso con tanta pasión ya hace tiempo que se le antojaba volverlo hacer, poco a poco empezó a bajar sus manos recorriendo su silueta, su ropas ya eran un estorbo y decidió quitarlas para terminar de hacerla suya por completo a esa niña que hoy y gracias a él se convertiría mujer, en SU mujer. Bajos sus labios por su cuello dejando un rastro de su saliva, traslado su boca hasta el inicio de sus senos que aun estaba cubiertos por su sujetador, sintió como sus delicadas manos lo empujaban mientras su cuerpo sufrió un temblor, con sus manos atrapo las de ella y con movimientos suaves hizo que acariciara su bien formado cuerpo, fue a él a quien se le escapo un gruñido de sus labios y con la beso otra vez con desesperación, de un solo movimiento quito las prendas que le quedaban a ella y prosiguió quitándose las suyas, se alejo solo un poco de ella y la vio con su cara sonrojada, era perfecta, pero mentirosa, al menos pasaría una buena noche con ella.

El sol se filtro por una de la ventana de la habitación dándole en pleno rostro al joven que dormía apaciblemente, se revolvió entre las sabanas y maldijo por lo bajo, aun estaba aferrado en un abrazo posesivo, al cuerpo diminuto de su mejor amiga que dormía a su lado, se levanto de aquella cama donde desde siempre se había sentido tan bien, la vio ahí desnuda con el cabellos revuelto y otra vez se maldijo por lo que había hecho la pasa noche, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, eso nunca, solo que ahora que veía las cosas con más claridad le daba un golpe de la realidad, su relación jamás sería posible, a pesar de no tener relación sanguínea los papeles decían que era ya parte de su familia y la sociedad los juzgaría y sobre todo sus padres no permitirían que ellos estén juntos nunca y su realidad lo aterro de saber que la amaba y no la tendría, se puso sus bóxer recogió sus demás ropas y por última vez antes de dar fin a esto le dio un beso a la niña y mujer que amaba y no poseería nunca más y así se alejo decidido a poner fin a todo en cuanto empezó a sentir, sería lo mejor.

No supo cuanto tiempo durmió se sentía casada y sin energía, a su mente le llego las imágenes de su encuentro con sesshomaru y sus mejillas se encendieron de un color carmín y sonrió por que era feliz, al fin los dos estarían juntos, se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha a pesar del cansancio decidió arreglarse para que él la vea hermosa y este feliz, se puso una polera de tirantes color negro no tan escotado, un pantalón de mezclilla estilo punk y unas zapatillas deportivas planas.

Ingreso a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de leche se fijo por primera vez la hora en el reloj pegado a la pared de la cocina ya eran las 10:30 am, decidió que acabaría su leche en su habitación y luego iría a buscar a sesshomaru, justo en el momento en que se preparaba para ingresar a su cuarto la vos de sesshomaru la detuvo en el umbral de la puerta

Rin necesitamos hablar de lo que paso con nosotros – dijo sesshomaru empujándole hacia adentro y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de ella

Claro, tenemos que aclarar nuestra situación de aquí en adelante ¿verdad?

Mira Rin se que va a sonar esto ya muy conocido para ti, pero ... – dudo de lo que tenía planeado de decirle – Rin lo que sucedió fue un error tu y yo siempre fuimos amigos, los mejores amigos y no quiero perder la relación que tenemos desde siempre –

No lo podía creer, después de haber tenido relaciones, él, simplemente le decía que era un error, se le partió el corazón y en esta ocasión escucho el sonido hueco de los trozos de su ya roto corazón, como escuchar al caer una moneda al fondo de un poso vacio.

Me estás diciendo que te arrepientes de lo que sucedió ¿cierto? – pregunto con la vos apagada

Si, tú y yo solo estamos bien siendo amigos nada más y es mejor que lo dejemos así ¿de acuerdo?, estaba borracho y no me acuerdo, ni sabía lo que hacía – se justifico el joven muchacho

Es mejor que te retires sesshomaru, déjame sola – ordeno con voz autoritaria y exaltada

Rin ¿entonces todo olvidado?, ¿seguimos siendo los amigos de siempre? -

FUERA DE AQUÍ – estallos en un grito Rin, estaba destrozada y solo quería estar sola para poder entender, se odio a sí misma, se maldijo una y mil veces más por haber sido tan estúpida y haberse entregado a él sin condiciones, sin tapujos, ella se había convertido en una de las tantas chicas que le entregaban a sesshomaru Tahisho un corazón lleno de vida, alegre y soñador y este se los devolvía hecho pedazos sin esperanza de nada. Quería que el dolor que sentía termine.

Los días pasaron y al llegar al tercer mes, después de lo ocurrido con sesshomaru, su tristeza aun no amainaba, que en los momentos de soledad la atacaban y hundían en la desesperación, como las olas del mar que hunde hasta el fondo las hojas de alguna planta que llego e él, cuando su fuerza es inmensa por la luna que la manipula, pero el tiempo que paso no solo le trajo el dolor de la desilusión, sino también la angustia de esperar lo que llega cada mes en una mujer, ya habían pasado tres meses exactos después de tener relaciones y su menstruación aun no le había venido y a pesar de estar angustiada y tomo la decisión de ir donde el doctor para hacerse la prueba de embarazo de sangre.

Señorita ¿Kan Rin? – pregunto una mujer mayor

Soy yo –

Puede pasar el doctor la espera -

Gracias – ingreso al consultorio ahí estaba un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y cinco años, vestido con una bata blanca – permiso doctor

Señorita ¿Rin? – el doctor se sorprendió al ver a Rin era apenas una niña y parecía realmente aterrada y avergonzada por estar ahí y en esa situación

Si soy yo, dígame ¿ya salió mis resultados? – pregunto con rubor en las mejillas

Si, sus resultados dieron positivo señorita kan usted tiene tres meses de gestación –

¿No hay error alguno? – contesto después de un minuto de silencio en donde su mente se quedo en blanco por la información adquirida unos instantes atrás

Las pruebas se han hecho por dos medios la orina y la sangre, las dos han salido positivas y el margen de error es de cero, punto un por ciento, los resultados son veraces, si desea en este momento le puedo realizar su primer ecografía -

¿en este momento? –

Por lo que noto aun no ha tenido ni una ecografía y a estas alturas ya se puede incluso saber que sexo tiene el feto, le aplicare las etapas de la maternidad, en este momento usted en el primer trimestre es donde se forman los órganos, el corazón empieza a latir y ya se distinguen los ojos y los oídos. Los huesos y los músculos empiezan a formarse y aparecen los brazos y las piernas. Al final de este trimestre, la cabeza es grande y se puede distinguir si el futuro bebé es un niño o una niña, por eso te digo que si deseas puedo realizarte la ecografía para ver cómo está el desarrollo de tu bebe

De acuerdo – aceptó la pobre muchacha aun sin saber cómo reaccionar, se recostó en la camilla su vientre era plano aun para ser una mujer embarazada de tres meses, le pusieron una crema por todo el vientre y el doctor atreves de su instrumento mostro el producto en su vientre, vio claramente la cabecita y las extremidades del feto, y el doctor le indico que seria varón en un momento de angustia solo se puso a llorar.

Hemos terminado, ¿bien que te aprecio tu hijo? – pregunto el doctor

Es muy chiquito ¿cierto? -

Cierto, es pequeño, pero seguro el motivo es porque no te estás alimentando bien de hoy en adelante come cosas saludables y toma mucha leche entendido, también te daré unas pastillas porque tienes anemia – cuando le entregaba la receta también le entrego la ecografía – bien señorita te espero el próximo mes para evaluar el progreso de tu embarazo.

Salió del consultorio, con la mente en blanco, por su mente no pasaba nada más que una palabra EMBARAZADA, apenas tenía quince años y ya llevaba en su vientre una nueva vida que solo llegaba a destruir aun mas su vida, el fruto de su insensatez, de su estupidez y no había marcha atrás, ¿Por qué no había prestado atención a las charlas de reproducción y cuidado que les habían dado?, ¿Por qué no se había protegido para no estar en este problema?, decidió que también que tendría que informarle a sesshomaru estaba en la obligación de saberlo y ayudarla, llego a su casa callada como un fantasma se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin hablar ni saludar a nadie, ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos incluido sesshomaru se encontraban platicando en la sala.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a Rin? – pregunto Inuyasha, se habían dado cuenta todos de su extraño comportamiento pues desde la fiesta de Áyame ella se había alejado de todos y se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, sin salir ni hablar con nadie

Esta muy rara – hablo Kagome – siempre que le invitamos a salir a algún lugar se niega

Y en el colegio no nos habla y en la salida es la primera en desaparecer – acoto sango

Cálmense chicos estoy segura que nos contara que le pasa cuando ella crea conveniente – trato de calmar a todos áyame que aunque mostraba calma, también está muy preocupada por su amiga y se le hacía varias conjeturas en su cabeza sobre su raro comportamiento

Espero que sea pronto mi madre no deja de cuestionarme si no se que le sucede – dijo Inuyasha – a pesar que ella misma le pregunto no le respondió, solo le dijo que extrañaba mucho a sus padres – se pudo notar un poco de dolor en la vos del menor de los Tahisho

¿tú no sabes que le pasa a Rin sesshomaru? – pregunto suspicaz áyame

No creo que el sepa Aya, Rin y el ya no son los mismos de antes ahora si es que apenas se registran -

No te metas Inuyasha – respondió frio como siempre sesshomaru – solo discutimos ya se aclararan las cosas entre nosotros – sin más se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación.

No sabía cómo tratar a Rin desde la última conversación que tuvo con ella, no volvieron a hablar más y si se cruzaban por algún lugar de la casa solo fingían que no estaba ahí y se daba media vuelta o continuaba con su camino.

Se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sin ni siquiera cambiarse se acostó en su cama, aun en su cabeza le daba vueltas la noticia de su embarazo y sentía pánico, terror al pensar que reacción tendría él al enterarse de su embarazo, no dejaba de pensar también si el aceptaría a su bebe o si lo negaría ¿acaso sería capaz de hacerla abortar?, es mas ella ¿abortaría a su hijo? ¿Sería capaz de matarlo?, y se respondió ´´NO`` no sería capaz, su mente y su cuerpo estaba tan cansado, como lo estaba su espíritu, recordó que en alguna ocasión su madre le dijo que cuando el alma se cansa es que el dolor es grande, y si, su dolor era grande, el cansancio de ambos era tan grande que se quedo profundamente dormida. Su mente se perdió y soñó, soñó con su hijo, lo vio a él era tan pequeño, de piel blanquita, sus ojitos eran del mismo color que de él, dorados, dorados como el oro, sus pequeñas manitos jugaban con los mechones que estaban sueltos, fuera de la cola de caballo que estaba peinada, se miro de nuevo al espejo que había frente a ella solo aparecían los dos y en ese momento su hijo empezó a llorar, mientras ella empezaba a arrullarlo en su brazo y le cantaba una melodía muy bajito y vio como de nuevo su hijito se quedaba dormido, su corazón estaba tan feliz ese gozo y esa alegría la inundaba y la hacían sentir viva, viva de nuevo, volvió a mecer a su hijo en sus brazos y vio los pequeños gestos que hacía y una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labio. Aun con esa alegría se levanto muy feliz y por primera vez acaricio su vientre mientras se veía en su espejo con una ilusión en su corazón.

Empezó a alimentarse bien con las comidas indicadas por el pediatra, tomaba las apestillas para combatir a la anemia a la hora indicada, empezó a vestir con las ropas mas holgadas para que no noten su vientre, pero a pesar de ya tener meses de embarazo su vientre aun ara muy pequeño y no como ella había visto a otras mujeres embarazadas que su vientre eran muy grandes y recién estaba en su tercer mes o cuarto pero ya eran grandes, su comportamiento también cambio volvió a ser casi la de antes, volvió a estar cerca de sus amigos con quienes la pasaba bien y cuando Sesshomaru se acercaba con Kagura donde almorzaban solo los ignoraba, pero eso si en la salida del colegio era la primera en partir, en ocasiones ni se despedía de nadie, un par de beses mas salió con Yue pero luego para cada una de sus invitaciones ella lo rechazaba, prefería estar en su habitación encerrada viendo como su vientre se hinchaba, sentir a su hijo patear, se dedicaba a escuchar música, o algunas cosas productivas, también leía libros, no solo infantiles sino también algunos de filosofía matemáticas, química, física y demás, claro todo eso aparte de cumplir sus deberes del colegio, el CD que más le gustaba era uno que había encontrado por accidente cuando iba al pediatra cuando pidió ver la tapa del CD vio su titulo ´´ REFLECCIONES HABLADAS´´, se lo compro y siempre lo escuchaba una y otra vez, lo hacía porque su doctor le había dicho que era bueno para el bebe ya que desde el vientre ellos aprendían. Cada mañana antes de ir a clases se miraba al espejo y acariciaba su vientre y le decía ´´ pórtate bien, no des problemas si no nos pescan´´, y cuando estando ya en su habitación le daba de pataditas o se ponía inquieto ella solo le decía ´´ pronto estarás aquí``, `` ten paciencia espera un poco más``, `` pero que inquieto eres´´ y reía con ganas cuando él se calmaba al escuchar su voz. A sus padrinos les parecía raro esa rara manía que había cogido al encerrarse en su cuarto, un día su madrina subió a hablar de ese comportamiento le dijo que le parecía raro y que estaba mal que haga algo así, que podía contarle cualquier cosa si tenía problemas, apenas y pudo encontrar una mentira más o menos que se relacionaba con la verdad, no solo se encerraba en su cuarto para disfrutar de su hijo sino también para no encontrarse con él.

Pasaron tres meses más desde su primera ecografía, y hoy pidió permiso para retirarse un poco más temprano por que debía de ir al ginecólogo, salió corriendo del salon ya en la puerta de salida se topo con alguien, y cuando creyó que caería en el duro suelo se vio sujetada de la cintura por unos brazos, al alzar el rostro se topo con la penetrante mirada de sesshomaru quien le ayudo ponerse bien de pie pero aun así no la dejo de sostener por la cintura y le pego a su cuerpo.

¿Dónde vas tan a prisa rin? –

Se..sesshomaru q..qu..¿qué haces aquí?

No respondiste Rin, ¿dónde vas? –

Tengo algo importante que hacer –

Y ¿Qué es eso tan importante? –

Se me hace tarde me debo de ir – lo empujo con toda su fuerza y salió corriendo, hizo parar el primer taxi que encontró indicándole la dirección.

Se había aburrido en su salon y decido que el último periodo se volaría de clases, había pasado un buen rato sentado encima de un árbol desde donde tenía la visión más perfecta ya que el árbol donde se instalo estaba frente al aula de Rin, para su gran suerte ella se sentaba justo en la ventana y desde ahí podía verla, vio como reía con sus amigos cuando termino de leer el papelito que le habían manado volando, y como agacho el rostro y hasta podía jurar que vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando el maestro le llamo la atención por lo que reían y supuso que todo comenzó Inuyasha luego de casi veinte minutos más tarde, vio como levantaba la mano y le decía algo a su maestro y como recogía sus cosas y salía corriendo de su salon, y por impulso se bajo del árbol y la siguió, se dio cuenta que estaba despistada y cuando se le puso frente a ella solo se topo contra él, la vio cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto, pero el ya la tenía sostenida por la cintura, la jalo para que por lo menos un poco de su aroma se impregnara en él, luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras ella se le escapo, no pudo hacer nada, de mala gana se dirigió a otro árbol para hacer hora y así poder irse a su casa, pues a cada segundo se la pasaba pensando en ella.

Llego al ginecólogo justo en el momento en que anunciaban su nombre, entro en el consultorio corriendo y apenas si es que pudo frenar cuando entro, el doctor estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, le parecía una niña muy tierna y le daba pena lo que le conto pues un día de desesperación termino sincerándose con él y le conto todo desde su pérdida de sus padre hasta lo sucedido con sesshomaru, también le hablo sobre el miedo que le apoderaba al pensar en lo que le digiera.

Llegas justo en el momento –

Tuve suerte, el trafico es muy grande, casi y no vengo –

Bueno por suerte llegaste, dime Rin ¿te has estado alimentando bien?

Si, como lo que me dice, aun que también como las cosas que me antojo no quiero que mi hijo tenga cara de papa si no como –

Y ¿por qué dices eso? – cuestiono con una sonrisa en sus labios por la ocurrencia de su paciente mas joven

Pues la última vez que vine hable con una señora y me dijo que debía de comer las cosa que me antoje sino mi hijo tendría la cara de eso que no comí, jajaja, sé que es tonto pero es una buena escusa para comer – dijo sonriendo

Con tal que sea algo que te fortifique no hay problema, bien recuéstate que es hora de ver como marcha el muchacho –

Es muy inquieto ¿sabe?, aun que en el colegio no me a problema alguno, pero tengo miedo que por hacer ejercicios que piden en gimnasia le vaya a pasar algo –

Está bien que te cuides no puedes hacer cosas peligrosas para ti y para él, ¿Cómo solucionaste eso?

Pues vera fingí un pequeño accidente y la profesora cree que tengo el tobillo torcido -

Bueno al menos eso te mantendrá segura, tu condición es delicada –

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando le untaron esa crema ya que era frio, se acostumbro y se relajo y lo vio ya era grandecito - mide unos 30 centímetros y pesa alrededor de 600 gramos – le anunciaba el doctor – puedes distinguir ya tiene pelo, cejas y pestañas, este es el segundo trimestre – indico el doctor

Es bellísimo, su cara parece que ya de un nacido –

Cierto – dijo el doctor- su piel ya tiene más color y no es tan trasparente – quito el aparato y ayudo a Rin para que se levante y tome asiento – bien Rin en una mujer normal los cuidados serian los comunes, pero tú debes de cuidarte mas

¿Aun corre riesgo?, me he estando cuidando, comiendo lo que dice todo ¿acaso está mal?

No está mal Rin, pero por tu situación las coas son más complicadas, primero que eres muy joven para tener un bebe y tu vientre y tus demás organismos no son lo suficientemente fuertes y si aumentamos a esto tu anemia, nos complica el panorama por eso debes de cuidarte ¿entendido? –

Si, seguiré cuidándome lo mejor que pueda

Eso está bien, sigue tomando las pastillas a la hora indicada, pasando de punto Rin ¿ya se lo dijiste al padre que estas embarazada?

No aun no se lo he dicho es que tengo tanto miedo –

Debes de hacerlo es necesario que él se entere y te ayude con esto no puedes seguir ocultándoselo - la regaño el doctor – piensa que si acepta a su hijo le estas negando la oportunidad de vivir este proceso de la formación de SU hijo

Se lo diré hoy, pensé en eso todo el camino aquí por que cuando salía del instituto me tope con él y decidí que no podía ocultarlo más –

Me pare buena tu decisión, te deseó lo mejor, te espero al siguiente mes –

Salió del doctor tranquila porque su hijo estaba bien, pero estaba también preocupada porque tendría que decirle a sesshomaru que estaba esperando un hijo de él; se encontraba muy cerca su casa y vio Yue acercársele, le saludo muy contento y ella respondió también, se ofreció llevarle a su casa ya que quería hablar con ella muy seriamente, cuando ingresaban vio a sesshomaru junto a Kagura, al verlos llegar abrazo a Kagura de manera posesiva y la beso profundamente, Rin solo bajo la mirada y pasaron sin decir nada ingreso a la sala de estar seguida por Yue y más atrás estaban los dos juntos siguiéndolos para ingresar, al entrar su madrina ya los estaba esperando.

Al fin llegan ustedes, me empezaba a preocupar – dijo mientras salía a abrazar a Rin – hola Yue como estas que bien que bienes almorzaremos ya, Kagura igual bienvenida querida, entren al comedor, Inuyasha y su padre les esperan –

Se dirigieron al comedor Izayo dio orden para que se sirva el almuerzo –

Rin que paso ¿A dónde fuiste?, Inuyasha nos informo que saliste mas antes de clases – pregunto su padrino

Fui al doctor –

Que pasa ¿estás mal? ¿Qué tienes, ya te revisaron? – pregunto Izayo algo exaltada por lo dicho

Estoy bien, es que hace dos meses o más tuve un accidente en un partido de tenis y el doctor me dijo que no debería de jugar por un buen tiempo y hoy fui a ver como estaba –

¿y qué te dijo el doctor? – interrogo Inuyasha

Que aun no puedo jugar ni hacer cosas que impliquen peligro porque mis nervios apenas si se estaban curando

¿y cómo es que te vas sola?, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? te hubiéramos acompañado uno de nosotros –

No se me ocurrió, gomen – ne –

Tranquila señora Izayo, Rin no fue sola la acompañe yo, no se preocupe

Gracias Yue cariño eres un amor –

Bueno terminemos con esto y empecemos a comer que muero de hambre – dijo el jefe de familia, todos comieron conversando de cosas efímeras y sin importancia, Rin no soporto cuando sesshomaru por debajo de la mesa y sin que se diera cuenta sus padres empezó a acariciar la pierna descubierta de Kagura y pidió permiso para retirarse.

Yo me retiro, Yue ¿me acompañas? Quiero que me ayudes con el problema que te dije, es que no entiendo nada –

Si claro – respondió algo perdido por esa mentira

Pero ¿no toman el postre? – pregunto la nana

Que nos suban dos copas de helado a mi habitación por favor kaede - pidió cordialmente Rin – una de chocolate y el otro de mora para Yue

Claro, niña –

Yo también me voy - dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie – iremos con Kagura a pasear

Vaya por lo visto nadie estará hasta el final – dijo Izayo un tanto irritada – amor será mejor que se los digamos ya

Cierto – corroboro su esposo

Decir ¿qué? – cuestiono el albino menor

Bueno esto va para los tres en especial – dijo mirando a sus dos hijos y su ahijada y luego desviando su mirada a los dos invitados dijo – también a ustedes para poner control aquí; como saben en una semana es nuestro aniversario de bodas y saldremos de viaje, se quedaran solos por que decidimos que todos del servicio saldrán de vacaciones y ustedes deberán de cuidarse solos, tu Inuyasha y tu sesshomaru deben de cuidar de Rin ¿entendido? –

Y ¿Cuándo se van? – pregunto sesshomaru

Saldremos mañana por la mañana o por la tarde, solo tengo que arreglar algo – indico Inu No Tahisho – bien ahora pueden retirarse

Subieron a su cuarto junto con Yue luego de un rato de estar hablando de cosas sin importancia Yue fue al baño y en ese instante entro sesshomaru con la cara desencajada `por la rabia.

Dime ¿ya terminaron de revolcarse? ¿Quién es mejor en la cama Rin, yo o él? ¿o es que necesitas otra muestra más de mí?

¿de qué diablos hablas? Sesshomaru tengo que contarte algo importante -

¿Me contaras como te acuestas con él?, maldita puta, dijo empujándola contra la pared, de donde reboto y cayó al piso

Sesshomaru que te pasa – apenas y pudo hablar estaba asustada por su reacción para que se calmara decidió que era el mejor momento de decirle todo y así se entere de que él y solo él era el hombre que quería y había estado – nunca hice nada con Yue, sesshomaru –

Que te crea tu abuela eso – espeto

Jamás estuve con nadie y la prueba es que estoy embarazada – soltó rápido ya sin poder contenerlo – espero un hijo tuyo –

Se quedo en blanco por lo que Rin le había dicho pero una pequeña vocecita que se parecía mucho a la de Kagura susurro en su cabeza ´´ no es tuyo, se acuesta con Yue ´´

Mientes –

No te miento, estoy embarazada y TU eres el padre

Jah y ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que es mi hijo?

Solo estuve contigo, era virgen cuando tuvimos relaciones

Cierto pero después te acostaste con Yue, si buscas padre para el bastardo que llevas, endósaselo a Yue no a mi –

Pero es tu hijo Sesshomaru, tengo seis meses de gestación -

No me importa, y si fuera mi hijo no lo quiero, te daré dinero para que salgas del problema y punto final, pero antes averigua quien es el padre, eres una ramera que te acuestas con ese desgraciado, así que; has cuentas Rin haber si no te equivocaste –

Maldito – susurro – este bebe es tuyo y no puedo deshacerme de él cómo dices porque son seis meses –

¿Porque no te lo sacaste mas antes? – pregunto - ¿creías que con eso dejaría a Kagura y estaría contigo?, mírate al espejo Rin eres muy poca cosa, no tienes nada que ofrecer, no vales nada y si te folle solo fue porque estaba necesitado y borracho así que me sacie con la única puta que tuve a mi alcance, y es que también ese día estabas vestida como para cogerte en cualquier sitio –

ERES UN DESGRACIADO – grito

Cállate perra – le susurro de manera amenazante mientras con una mano le tapaba la boca y con la otra le apretaba el cuello – no me joderas la vida con una cría de algún otro, busca otro padre pero a mí no ¿entendiste?, tu solo fuiste un follón y ya no cuentas, ahora te aborrezco mas que antes, eres el error en persona, ha sido un error el hecho de que mi padre acogiera a una huérfana como tú, pero que se puede esperar huérfana sin ningún ejemplo a seguir tendría que salir una ramera barata, porque Rin me costaste nada, cuando te cogí – le soltó el agarre de su cuello y dejo de taparle la boca se dio vuelta para salir de ese cuarto

Sesshomaru – su voz fue suave y profunda y solo fue ahí que se dio cuenta de a quien le había insultado y tratado mal, solo al escuchar su voz destrozada, se dio cuenta que era su Rin, su niña, se dio vuelta para mirarle pero la palma de ella choco contra su mejilla haciendo una huella – te voy a odiar – escucho su sentencia y a pesar de lo que le dolía sabia que tenía razón ella en un momento lo odiaría era mejor todo así.

Quiso arreglar las cosas pero ya llegados a esas alturas no podían arreglar nada continuo su camino y ni siquiera se dio de cuenta que du ex amigo estaba fuera de la habitación y por su mirada había escuchado todo.

Rin – dijo entrando a su cuarto justo en el momento para agarrarla entes que se estampe en el piso, la abrazo en silencio mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, todo en silencio ni uno ni otro decía nada solo había silencio, no se supo en qué momento se quedo dormida, la recostó en su cama la tapo con frazadas y se fue, con la única idea de ajustar cuentas con sesshomaru.

A la mañana siguiente no sabía ni como había logrado despedirse de sus padrinos, asegurándoles que se cuidaría, a eso de las diez de la mañana también todos los empleados se habían retirado dejando la casa vacía, nadie más que ella y su dolor estaban en esa casa, no comió nada se recostó de nuevo en su cama y se quedo ahí quieta como si estuviera muerta, no supo a qué hora llamo Inuyasha para informarle que saldrían de campamento con todos los de su grupo por que era el último día de clases y que llegarían dentro de tres días y que no se preocupe que había pedido permiso para ella ya que le había dicho que estaba mal. – tranquila enana sesshomaru tampoco va así que te quedas con el – si eso también había dicho y ni siquiera se movió para responderle solo la contestadora, escucho como alguien tocaba el timbre de manera insistente pero ni se molesto en ir a abrir se sobresalto cuando vio a Yue entrar por su ventana.

Casi se me cae el dedo de tanto tocar - le bromeo – te traje algo de comer, estoy seguro que no comiste y por el bien de ti y tu bebe debes de comer –

No tengo hambre gracias – respondió con su vos de muerta

No te pregunte si tenias hambre o no te dije que comieras – la ayudo a sentarse y cuando lo hubo logrado ella se echo a llorar abrasándolo y entre sollozos le conto todo lo sucedió con sesshomaru, lo de su embarazo anqué ella ya sabía que el sabia. – cálmate si él no quiere reconocerlo yo tranquilo digo que es mío y aceptare cualquier sentencia que dicte Inu no Tahisho para mi, claro menos la muerte porque tengo que cuidar de mi niña y mi hijo – ella le sonrió era tan bueno ¿porque no se había fijado en él? – come – pasaron las horas y la noche se presentaba indicando el final del día y que era ya el momento de prepararse para un descanso, y Yue aun estaba con ella abrazándola y consolándola, le contaba cuentos, leyendas, todo para que se distraiga, pero…., Si como en todos los cuentos que le contaba había un pero y ese pero en ese momento era que había llegado el momento en que él se fuera, otra vez tendría que quedarse sola

Ya es tarde Yue estaré bien, debes de irte tus padres se preocuparan –

Pero no quiero dejarte sola –

Tranquilo estaré bien además debes de ir de viaje según me dijiste –

No viajare no te dejare sola –

Son viajes de negocios Yue y tienes que ir, además ¿cómo mantendrás a tu ¿hijo? – dijo riéndose pero lo que le había propuesto

Cierto me voy tengo que ir a ganar mucho dinero para darles lo mejor a los dos – respondió de la misma manera que ella pero aun que para ella solo era algo que había dicho para que se sienta bien, el se lo había propuesto de verdad seria el padre del niño si es que el cobarde de sesshomaru se negaba

Esta vez vete por la puerta y no por la ventana te matarías – le dijo sonriendo, no se dio cuenta que alguien escuchaba la conversación con los ojos filosos por ver a ellos solos, y escuchar sus conversaciones.

Cierto, me costó entrar y no creo que tenga nueve vidas como los gatos. Bueno me voy princesa, te cuidas ¿de acurdo?, debes de cuidar al bebe – salió de la habitación sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

Aun estando en un estado casi catatónico, le había causado mucha gracia ver a Yue entrando por su ventada todo sucio y con algunos raspones al haber subido por el árbol que estaba pegado a un lado de su ventana, se había olvidado un poco de su dolor en su compañía y ahora que nuevamente se hallaba sola otra vez su desesperación y angustia la atacaban con gran fuerza, habiendo que se hunda en una gran desesperación y la soledad fiel compañera, leal a ti, la única que esta después de que todos se van, la única que la había visto llorar hasta el cansancio otra ves como desde que murió sus padres la consoló y la arropo mientras que se quedaba dormida.

Estaba furioso, cuando llego dispuesto a hablar con ella, se encontraba con la escena más horrible para él, Rin estaba siendo abrazada por Yue y escucho como ella le había dicho ahora a él que era el padre del hijo que esperaba; Kagura tenía razón era una arribista, como no pudo con él para que se haga cargo de su hijo ahora le decía a Yue que era su hijo y el otro idiota se lo creía, ¿pero qué clase de monstruo se había criado en su casa? ¿Cómo había podido creer que era buena?, es mas en qué momento esa niña buena que había sido su amiga en el pasado, un pasado que ahora para el solo era sueño, de niña ya no le quedaba nada era ahora una mujer manipuladora y capas de lo que sea, ¿Cómo es que se había fijado en ella?, después de todo ahora que veía las cosas con más claridad Kagura era la única que decía la verdad, ella, su Rin, se había convertido en alguien horrible y era mejor dejarla para siempre.

¿mushi, mushi? – se escucho la voz de una mujer por el otro lado del auricular

Kagura, soy yo, ¿tienes tiempo ahora? –

Sesshomaru, cariño, claro tengo tiempo para ti –

Qué bueno, ven para mi casa esta bacía – dijo con un tono de vos sexi

Espérame diez minutos y llego –

De acurdo, vístete cómodamente – le aconsejo – no quiero muchos estorbos –

Bueno te are caso – escucho la risa traviesa de su novia y como luego de unos segundos era colgado el celular.

Lo había planeado todo, tendría relaciones con Kagura mientras ella estaba en su cuarto, que era justo al lado suyo, tenía que dolerle o por lo menos indignarse, solo deseaba hacerla sentir mal, que pagara un poco el dolor que él sentía, además ¿acaso ella no había tenido relaciones con Yue en su cuarto? En menos tiempo de lo que había creído escucho el coche de su novia estacionar, abrió la puerta y la vio casi desnuda con un saco largo que estaba abierto para que vea lo que llevaba por dentro, llevaba puesto una blusa que más parecía un sujetador, una falda corta de tela transparente que permitía ver sus bragas que eran una línea de tela, estaba pintada su rostro con colores muy llamativos, sus labios rojos con aretes largos y en su cuello le colgaban una buena cantidad de collares. Al verla así, tan prepara en su puerta la jalo hacia su cuerpo dándole un beso apasionado, en medio del beso la hizo pasar adentro donde la aplasto contra una pared y empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo de manera desesperada, una idea se le cruzo por la mente, se separo del beso con brusquedad, mientras su boca se dirigía a su oído donde le susurro **´´hoy serás el plato de mi cena´´** la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la cocina donde saco algunos alimentos y así se dirigieron a su habitación, mientras el empezaba de nuevo a acariciar el cuerpo de su novia.

No sabía la hora exacta pero los gritos y el ruido que escuchaba hizo que se levantara; algo confundía por la oscuridad que reinaba en su cuarto, presto un poco mas de atención a los ruidos tratando de aclararse después de haberse levantado, se dio cuenta que todo ese escándalo provenía de la habitación de sesshomaru, ya cuando por fin se había dispersado su somnolencia se puso de pie y salió de su habitación para ver que sucedía, como la habitación de sesshomaru estaba al lado del suyo apenas salió de su cuarto se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entre abierta se acerco y vio algo que le dejo congelada en el sitio donde estaba. Con la vista fija en la escena, donde sesshomaru tenía relaciones con Kagura, quien gritaba como desquiciada y le pedía que continúe más rápido estaba de cara al colchón.

Un ruido gutural hizo que se gire y ahí plantada en la puerta la vio a ella, estática y blanca como un papel, vio que los miraba con espanto, odio, repulsión por ver esa aberración, no le dio importancia, prefirió ignorarla y seguir con su labor, cuando volvió a ver hacia la puerta vio como salía corriendo hacia su cuarto, al verla partir toda la pasión que tenia para estar con Kagura se quedo congelada, se quedo quieto y no sabía ni cómo es que llego al orgasmo junto con ella y se quedo quieto sin dar importancia a su novia quien descansaba a su lado y le acariciaba su pecho de manera sugestiva. Tendría que estar feliz por lo que ella había visto, pero no era así se sentía tremendamente mal y no había forma de arreglar, todo, absolutamente todo estaba mal y entre ellos no había marcha atrás, no había posibilidad de arreglar sus asuntos.

Se quedo pasmada y cuando él se dio vuelta para verla con esa cara llena de lujuria y enojo por que ella estaba viendo eso, a pesar de que su cerebro le gritaba que se retire, su cuerpo aparentemente se había quedado plantado y echado raíces en la entrada de esa habitación, cuando por fin se movió se encerró en su cuarto y a pesar de taparse los oídos con sus manos los gritos y suplicas de Kagura al igual que los de sesshomaru se escuchaban claramente, y lloro otra vez, lloro como ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre su único consuelo era irse, irse ese lugar donde tanto dolor conocía y si ellos no se la llevaban, seria ella, ella quien les de alcance. Ya por la mañana bajo a tomar u poco de agua, no tenia apetito, sabía que eso estaba mal porque tenía que cuidar de la salud de su hijo pero aun así no quería nada, al ingresar a la cocina se topo con los dos cuando sesshomaru la cargaba y la acostaba en la mesa dejo de besar sus labios y comenzó a lamer su cuellos cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Te has vuelto una pervertida Rin, ¿porque te quedas viendo? – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos – o es que aprendes para decirle a Yue que cosas quieres que te haga –

Solo vine por un vaso de agua, no sabía que estuvieran aquí –

Pues toma tu baso y vete, estorbas mocosa – escupió Kagura venenosamente

Se me paso las ganas – salió del lugar sintiendo arcadas, y fue a vomitar al baño por el asco que sentía por ver semejantes cosas.

Yue la había llamado cuando estaba partiendo en el aeropuerto, le pregunto si estaba comiendo normal y como se encontraba, ella solo atino a mentir diciendo que todo iba bien quería que fuera así pero no era una gran mentira, nuevamente se boto en su cama en una faceta muy antipática, donde el tiempo y el espacio ya había desaparecido solo estaba ella y su dolor que pedía a gritos ser extinguido ya había encontrado la manera de salir de eso, solo que por el momento no tenía ganas de moverse, no se dio cuenta si era día o noche, ni tan siquiera sabía que tiempo paso solo recibió gran susto cuando Inuyasha llamo a su puerta e ingreso por que ella no contestaba.

Hola Rin, ¿como estas? – cuestiono preocupado al ver el semblante de su hermanita

Esto bien Inu gracias, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿Qué día es hoy? –

Llegue hace un rato y como no te vi me preocupe, y es sábado por la noche, de verdad Rin ¿estás bien? – dijo mientras estiraba su mano para posarla en la frente de Rin – tienes temperatura y estas ojerosa, pálida te veo fatal –

Tranquilo, estoy bien es que agarre un terrible resfriado y me estoy recuperando, si llegaste hoy significa que ya paso ¿tres días? –

Rin paso cinco días, en los cuales te llame y solo contestaba sesshomaru y me dijo que estabas bien y con Yue –

No el viajo y llega dentro de dos semanas –

Y ¿Cuándo viajo? –

Emm, el miércoles creo, no recuerdo bien –

¿Te cuido sesshomaru? –

No él estaba con Kagura, todos lo días – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Te traeré algo de comer –

No tengo hambre Inuyasha, solo quiero descansar –

Bueno entonces te dejo descansar, iré a llamar a Kagome y a los demás les diré que no iré por que estas mal –

¿A dónde irán? –

Tenemos unas entradas para ir a ver a Antix –

Bien no quiero estropearte tus planes vete y disfruta por mi mas ¿ok?

Pero no te puedo dejar así –

Estoy ya mejor además vendrá Asoka a visitarme y no estaré solas, me molestare mucho si te quedas y arruinas mis planes con ella –

Y ¿cuáles son sus planes? –

Bien me toca consolarla por los problemas que tiene y se sentirá mal si hay gente entrando y saliendo de mi cuarto, además sabes que ella esta tras tus huesitos Inuyasha, y como termino con su novio puede que te quiera conquistar a ti –

A no, no, no yo paso – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama de Rin en donde había sentándose para conversar con ella - está loca esa chica así que mejor me desaparezco, aun no olvido como me acoso la última vez que termino con su novio un poquito más y soy violado por ella, bueno te cuidas y cualquier cosa me llamas al celu ¿ok? – vio como asentía con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla y en la frente como despedida, la verdad era que no quería irse de su lado tenía una mala sensación, pero por su bienestar mental y físico era mejor irse a ahí, y tampoco quería tener problemas con Kagome.

Después de un buen rato escucho como el auto de Inuyasha salía y volvió a mirar el techo quedando otra vez sumida en sus discernimientos, no supo a qué hora era pero escucho llegar un auto ¿acaso Inuyasha ya había llegado?, no se movió decidida a fingir que dormía si el entraba, mas pasaron los minutos y no se presento nadie a su habitación, volvió a mirara el techo y de nuevo como ya hace cinco días escucho como sesshomaru tenía relaciones no solo con Kagura sino con otras mujeres mas y lo que le ayudo a ejecutar su decisión tomada ya desde hacía cinco días fue cuando sesshomaru llamo por su nombre a la mujer que ahora estaba con él y cuando escucho la voz de la mujer se rompió en llanto era la profesora de deportes que un mes antes del final de clases había llegado como reemplazo del otro profesor su nombre era `` Maya kamiya ``, luego de escuchar un gran grito por parte de ella, escucho que se abría la puerta del lado, como unos pasos se acervan al suyo y por ultimo él entrado otra vez, medio desnudo y escuchar su voz.

Tu estorbo ¿Ya te moriste?, o es que volviste a disfrutar de la acción – ante ese comentario no escucho repuesta alguna de ella, después de lo sucedido con Kagura en la cocina no la había vuelto a ver por la casa, había creído que no estaba y que se había ido con Inuyasha y su grupo a ese dichoso paseo, y cuando una noche mientras dormía después de tener sexo con una chica de la cual no recodaba ni el nombre ni el rostro, escucho unos sollozos en su cuarto, se levanto de manara pesada y se dirigió ahí, como era su costumbre antes entro sin llamar a la puerta y se quedo sorprendido al verla acostada en su cama, la luz de la luna hacia que su imagen tuviera una visión fantasmal, ahí acostada estaba mas blanca que sus sabanas, los ojos llenos de ojeras mientras lagrimas gruesas recorrían ese rostro que parecía de un muerto, cuando la llamo por su nombre ni se inmuto, ya no había vuelto a oír su voz ni su risa estaba en otro mundo, un mundo donde solo estaba ella y nadie más y ahora estaba otra vez, como siempre después de tener relaciones entraba a su cuarto para verla y como la primera vez que la vio se encontraba con la misma ropa, en la misma posición, lo único que cambiaban eran sus lagrimas ya que ahora no tenía ni una.

Rin ¿estás bien?, responde – demando, y al no recibir respuesta, decidió salir de ese cuarto que ahora solo le causaba repulsión – saldré de nuevo, traeré un nuevo juguete para que los dos disfrutemos – y diciendo esas palabras se retiro y ella solo lloro una y otra vez lloro

Miro su reloj, faltaba cuarenta minutos para las doce de la media noche y ninguno de los dos llegaba, se puso de pie y cualquier mortal que la hubiera en ese momento juraría que se trataba de un fantasma, con una bata de dormir blanco caminaba directo al baño donde miro su rostro, se dedico una débil y ultima sonrisa, agarro lo que buscaba y mientras salía acariciaba su vientre y le hablaba bajito, abrió su armario y saco su cámara de video donde grabo todo lo que llevaba por dentro, pidiendo perdón por tomar decisiones malas y haber molestado, miro de nuevo su reloj ya falta diez minutos levantó el rostro y canto una canción que había escuchado era la exacta para este momento.

**Lloran mis muñecas, lloran**

**Pues ya no queda nada de niña en mi, tú me robaste la inocencia,**

**Al creer en tus promesas ya no puedo creer ni en mí.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti...**

**Lloran mis muñecas, lloran**

**En soledad y en la misma, habitación donde escuché cuentos de hadas**

**Y tus manos me encantaban y en mujer tu cuerpo me volvió.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas Cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Cuando no me caiga el mar Entero de tu silencio,**

**Cuando la piedra de tu corazón no me vuelva a golpear,**

**Cuando tu presencia sin estar no pueda mi cuerpo erosionar.**

Sus lagrimas caían, su vista fija en el resplandor de la luna que ingresaba por su ventana, mientras que con una mano se apretaba una de sus muñecas y luego la otra

**Lloran, lloran, lloran mis muñecas lloran**

**Ríos rojos de mi corazón! y poco a poco me vacío de la sangre que te amó...**

**Lloran, lloran, lloran mis muñecas lloran**

**Hilos rojos escurriendo a mis pies! que van volviéndose listones**

**De un manto rojo en el que dormiré...**

Sus manos colgadas a los lados de su cuerpo, su vista fija aun en la luna, los ojos perdidos, su mente hundida en sus pensamientos y su salida y sus labios delgados y finos aun entonaba esa canción que le gusto una vez, quien diría que en un momento de su existentica esa canción se conbertiria en realidad

**Sangran mis muñecas abiertas de donde salen las mariposas**

**Que formaban mi alma loca que gota a gota me deja sola.**

**Lloran mis muñecas, lloran desde que sé que ya no seré feliz**

**Y comprendí que mi esperanza se aferraba a la nada y que tú no serás para mí...**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti,**

**Cuando ya no piense en ti,**

**cuando ya no piense en ti**

**cuando ya no piense….**

**Cuando ya no piense en ti…..**

**Cuando ya no piense en ti….**

Y cayo, cayó en el suelo cual si fuese una muñeca de trapo, sus ojos vacios, la piel parecida a una pucelana blanca, mas blanca que las cortinas que se ataba en los doseles de su cama, y sus labios antaño rojos como la cereza, ahora estaban blancos marchitos sin vida. Su ropa blanca ahora era color escarlata, el color de su sangre.

Seremos libres bebe - murmuro y cerró los ojos, PAZ al fin la había conseguido lo que tanto quería paz.

Kyaaa, y hasta aquí llega el cap. 4, espero de verdad que les haya sido de su interés y su gusto. Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Claudia – chan por su cumple y por haberme apoyado y amenazado también.

La canción que he usado para la última parte del capítulo es de**; Gloria Trevi´´ LLORAN MIS MUÑECAS** la cual me encanta.

Bien tal vez me odien por como lo transforme a sesshomaru, en el próximo capitulo entenderán por que sesshomaru se convierte tan malo ya que pondré todo que Kagura le dice.

Bueno informar que son tres capítulos más, el siguiente que será la continuación del desenlace de la historia, luego un preámbulo de las cosas y vendrá el final. Como ya dije espero que les guste. Dejen review, a todas aquellas personas que leen el fic gracias, mil perdones por la demora, lo que más quiero es acabar esta historia ya que es mi favorita entre todas las que tengo.

Muy pronto estare publicando unas nuevas que seran ICHIRUKI (del anime – manga bleach) y si pongo un pokitin mas de esfuerzo estare actualizando lo que es AGUAS TURBULENTAS k es un sesshirin.

Arigato por leer.

**By: gaiaspink**

**PD.** Etto, alguien me puede ayudar con eso de dar formato al cap en la pagina de antes de actualizarlo? Es que no se como hacerlo porfitas alguien denme una manita ^^


	5. Chapter 5

holas aki les dejo la conti de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer

por razones legales es mi obligacion aclarar que los perssonajes qeu aparecen en esta historia NO me pertenecen, son de la esclucibidad de **Rumiko sama**, a quien le estoy total y profundamente agradecida por crear a tan geniales personajes en especial por mi amado lord SESSHOMARU^

sin mas aki les dejo con la continuacion

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Sangran mis muñecas abiertas de donde salen las mariposas

Que formaban mi alma loca que gota a gota me deja sola.

Lloran mis muñecas, lloran desde que sé que ya no seré feliz

Y comprendí que mi esperanza se aferraba a la nada y que tú no serás para mí...

Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.

Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.

Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti,

Cuando ya no piense en ti, cuando ya no piense en ti cuando ya no piense….

Y cayo, cayó en el suelo cual si fuese una muñeca de trapo, sus ojos vacios, la piel parecida a una pucelana blanca mas blanca que las cortinas que se ataba en los doseles de su cama, y sus labios antaño rojos como la cereza, ahora estaban blancos marchitos sin vida. Su ropa blanca ahora con manchas rojas, las de su sangre.

Seremos libres bebe - murmuro y cerró los ojos, PAZ al fin la había conseguido lo que tanto quería, paz.

**Capitulo 5**

**Amiga soledad**

Ya no sentía nada, había desaparecido el dolor físico y el dolor del alma, no había nada, la nada absoluta, sus sentidos despertaron cuando alguien la llamaba ¿de dónde conocía esa voz? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan importante contestarle, porque su dolor le volvía a causar dolor?

Había llegado a su casa faltando quince minutos para las doce, estaba furioso, se había molestado al ver a Sesshomaru en la misma discoteca donde estaban, no le molesto el hecho de que vaya ahí, sino le molesto que dejase sola a Rin cuando ella se encontraba enferma, es que cuando él se ponía mal ella se desvelaba cuidándolo y velando por él y ahora que los papeles se habían invertido el estaba feliz con la estúpida de su novia en la disco; luego de haber discutido por unos segundos se despidió de sus amigos sin antes decirles la verdad del motivo de su partida, al escuchar que Rin se encontraba mal todos quisieron ir pero Inuyasha los tranquilizo dijo que si pasaba algo grave los llamarían pero cuando la había visto por última vez la vio bien; en cuanto llego quiso subir al cuarto de ella para verla pero se detuvo ya que recordó que su amiguita no tan grata para él se encontraba y es que no quería tener otro lio, se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo una ducha rápida se cambio de ropa, vio su celular ya habían paso diez minutos de la media noche fue cuando entro la llamada de su hermano.

Hola ¿Inuyasha? –

Sí, que quieres Sesshomaru – pregunto molesto

Te informo que no llegare, llame a Rin para decirle pero no responde –

Debe de dormir, dijo que vendría una de sus amigas –

A ¿sí?, ¿Quién tenía que ir?, seguro que es Yue – pregunto un poco molesto por pensar en las visitas secretas de esa su ex amiga

Tenía que venir Asoka –

pues cuando yo Salí no había llegado a un nadie, la deje sola, no sabía que esa chica loca ya haya llegado de su viaje –

¿viajo? –

Yo no miento –

Serás cretino, como te atreviste a dejarla sola estando mal, porque cojones no me dijiste que no había venido nadie – colgó el celular, mataría a su hermano si Rin se había puesto peor y también la mataría a ella cuando se recupere por haberle mentido.

Salió de su habitación echando maldiciones toco suave la puerta de Rin peor nadie respondió hizo lo mismo por cuatro veces más y no hallo repuesta alguna toco la puerta con más fuerza y nada, se empezó a desesperar miro su reloj ya eran las doce con treinta minutos, toco nuevamente y su desesperación se hacía más fuerte esa sensación que había sentido al dejarla lo sofoco nuevamente con más fuerza decidió entrar pero la puerta se hallaba cerrada desde adentro con llave y a pesar que le gritaba llamándola no respondía.

RIN, Rin, abre la puerta Rin – azoto nuevamente, retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared tomando impulso corrió y se choco contra la puerta hizo esa operación dos veces y la maldita puerta no se habría, bajo a la cocina cuando recordó que Kaede tenía copias de cada una de las llaves de las puertas de esa casa y como la anciana era cuidadosa se había tomado la molestia de pegar con un papelito, a qué lugar pertenecía cada llave, rebusco la cocina y en uno de los cajones de un pequeño estante los hallo mientras subía corriendo encontró la llave que busca y al llegar sin más demora ingreso al cuarto.

Se quedo seco en el marco de la puerta al ver la escena más desgarradora que jamás había visto ni creyó que vería algún día en su vida, pues tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre se encontraba Rin, su mente le gritaba que se apresure donde ella mas su cuerpo parecía que había echado raíces en ese lugar pues no se movía, apenas se le acerco y vio la imagen completa, se encontraba tirada en posición fetal de sus muñecas salía aun un hilo de sangre, su ropa de dormir blanca estaba ahora roja por el contacto con la sangre de ella, la miro a la cara y la vio pálida casi blanca, sus labios estaban secos era tan escalofriante ver esa escena pero a la vez era tan triste, no entendía por qué Rin había tomado la decisión de suicidarse, llamo de inmediato a una ambulancia y mientras esta llegaba la cargo en sus brazos y la bajo hacia la entrada de la casa mientras la llamaba por su nombre para que recupere el conocimiento, escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia y se apresuro cuando se paro en la entrada y los paramédicos de inmediato al verlo con ella en brazos sacaban una camilla la puso ahí y él se fue junto a ella en la ambulancia. Llegaron al hospital por emergencias ingresaron mientras unos doctores se acercaban apresurados.

Que es lo que tiene – pregunto un doctor joven de cabellos castaños

A intentado suicidarse, se ha cortado las venas –

Llévenle a quirófano hay que suturar, realicen la prueba de sangre y busquen su tipo no hay que perder tiempo – dijo muy apresurado - ¿Qué tiempo lleva así? – le pregunto en esta ocasión a Inuyasha

No lo sé – dijo no tenía nada en claro en este momento

Por las convulsiones y su aspecto calculamos unas media hora a cuarenta y cinco minutos - respondió el paramédico -

Cuando Inuyasha quería ingresar a quirófano le impidieron el paso y se quedo en la sala de espera, esperando en un mar de pensamientos y sentimientos hasta que el doctor joven salió.

¿Como esta? – pregunto de inmediato

Se nos ha complicado un poco debido a que su tipo de sangre es rara de conseguir le hemos suministrado la sangre que teníamos en la clínica –

¿se salvara? –

No te lo puedo decir muchacho, la vida de ambos está en riesgo hay que tener paciencia y ver como avanzan las cosas –

¿de cuáles dos habla? –

De la vida de la señorita y del niño que espera –

¿De qué niño habla? –

La señorita está embarazada y a perdido mucha sangre, lo que pone en riesgo a ambos – explico el médico – necesitamos a sus padres, usted es el padre del niño me supongo –

No, soy su hermano y mis padres no se encuentran solo estoy yo – no podía aun creer la noticia, su mente aun no procesaba la información que le dio el doctor ´´EL NIÑO QUE ESPERA´´, ¿cómo que espera un niño?, ¿de quién y hace cuanto?, pero lo más importante era que los dos corrían grave riesgo y no encontraban su tipo de sangre, ¿Qué aria?

Es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa – le recomendó el doctor que había atendido a Rin – ella aun esta en terapia intensiva ya conseguimos la sangre y solo nos queda esperar a ver cómo reacciona.

De acuerdo – acepto de mala gana no tenía ganas de irse quería quedarse a su lado pero sabía que eso era imposible, lo mejor era ir a casa a poner orden y descansar un poco, una ducha de agua fría no le vendría nada mal después de todo este lio.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue bañarse, cambiarse de ropa tomo un café cargado para poder sobrellevar el sueño que lo golpeaba y tratar de poner en orden la habitación de Rin, al ingresar de nuevo a ese cuarto la imagen con la que encontró a Rin lo volvió a atacar, no podía imaginar las razones que llevasen a su hermanita a tomar semejante decisión por primera vez, desde que la hallo así lloro trato de sacar un poco su dolor mientras limpiaba con unos trapos las manchas de sangre, y lo vio, apoyado en su escritorio era la cámara a de video que Rin solía usar para hacer trabajo de reportaje y filmar algunos momentos familiares que era su pasatiempo saco el disco y lo puso en su lugar, termino por recoger todo, estaba exhausto por todo lo sucedido mientras recogía intento varias veces llamar a su hermano pero parecía que se lo había comido la tierra, no lo hallo, ya era las nueve de la mañana y se decidió volver a ir al hospital era necesario saber del estado de rin por una parte estaba tranquilo pues si no le habían llamado informado algo peor quería decir que estaba igual como la había dejado o por una suerte había mejorado, como había prometido debía de llamar a sus amigos para informarles de Rin aun que no sabía cómo les diría toda la verdad pues era responsabilidad de ella informarles si quería de todo el solo debía de limitarse a comunicarles su estado en ese momento.

¿mushi mushi? – se escucho la voz de su novia del otro lado del celular

Kag, te llamo para informarte que ayer interne a Rin en el hospital, abisales a todos esta en el hospital de la cruz roja pues fue trasladada de emergencia –

¿nande?, como que está mal ¿Qué tiene? –

Ya ella se los contara lo que paso, por el momento paso –

Ok llamare a todos, nos vemos halla –

Claro, gracias será mucho para ella – dijo agradecido, luego marco el numero de su hermano, luego de unos diez intentos fue recién que le contesto muy poco cortes como siempre.

Porque me fastidias tan temprano idiota – fue el saludo ´´cordial´´ de su hermano mayor

Estúpido – respondió suave, solo para terminar gritándole - ¿DONDE CARAJOS TE HAS METIDO GRANDICIMO IDIOTA, NUESTRA HERMANA SE ESTA MURIENDO EN EL HOSPITAL Y TU DESAPARECIDO MALDITO CRETINO, POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA MAL, POR QUE NO LLAMASTE PARA DECIRME QU ELA DEJASTE SOLAAA? – con su hermano estaba sacando toda su frustración por lo sucedido – es mas ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?, ella jamás te dejo cuando enfermabas, los amigos no se dejan – le recrimino ahora

Solo esta fingiendo se le pasara no hagas caso a esa niña – le respondió frio y hasta mordaz – además no creo tener tanta suerte para que ella muera ya sabes lo que dicen yerba mala nunca muere –

Pero que mierdas estás diciendo, si serás i…. –

Ya vasta Inuyasha deja de molestar con esas tonterías, llámame para algo importante y no para nimiedades - y con esas palabras de había colgado el teléfono; se dirigió directamente a su sala con su cabeza hecha girones ¿Qué pasaba con Sesshomaru para tratar así a rin y perder completo interés, tan grave había sido su discusión como para que este deje de interesarse por la existencia de su pequeña?

Toc, toc, toc

¿Puedo pasar? – cuestiono Inuyasha

Pasa Inuyasha – dijo en un hilo de voz muy bajito

Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Un poco mejor – le susurro, sintió los brazos de su amigo rodear su cuello en un fuerte abrazo dándole cariño

Todo estará mejor ya verás pequeña – sintió su cuerpo temblar y después de un tiempo sintió humedecerse su camisa, le levanto – saca todo tu dolor – le susurro.

Lloro y lloro, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó pero aun así apresar de sentir el apoyo de su amigo e intentar sacar el dolor que la estaba matando, el dolor no desapareció y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muerta, su cuerpo, su corazón y demás órganos funcionaban, pero ese cuerpo era el contenedor de un alma muerta de un alma que estaba en otro plano y que le costaría mucho esfuerzo y trabajo sanarlo. Nuevamente se escucho el llamado de la puerta, lo que provoco que se separe de Inuyasha y seque sus lagrimas, como si se tratase de una jauría de lobos entraron sus amigos, todos a pesar de mostrar cara de preocupación llevaban una sonrisa en sus labios para darle ánimos y fuerzas, sus labios pálidos y resecos mostraron el espectro de su anterior sonrisa y ese pequeño acto la desespero mas, pues no podía sonreír ni fingir, lo único que quería era tener paz pero en este mundo no lo tendría.

Rin chan, ¿como estas? – cuestiono la pelinegra

Mejor gracias Kagome –

Mira que darnos un susto así – dijo en tono enojado áyame la mas mayor – dinos que paso – exigió –

Lo siento mucho áyame chan, sango chan, Kagome chan, Miroku kun, Koga san – murmuro

Tranquila Rin ya paso – le respondió parsimonioso el peli blanco – todo estará bien – la tranquilizo proporcionándole un gran abrazo – cuando estés lista para hablar nosotros te escucharemos y pase lo que pase te apoyaremos – le aseguro, estuvieron en su habitación por unos diez minutos mas, dándole ánimos y haciendo bromas para que la enferma se pusiera mejor y recobrara su vitalidad, pero la aparición del doctor que se había encargado de atender a la oji verde, ingreso a la sala

Veo que ya recuperaste la conciencia – dijo brindándole una sonrisa – y que tienes visitas, que por cierto no deberían estar aquí sin permiso – aclaro

Lo sentimos nos retiraremos enseguida – le dijo sango al medico

Tranquilos pueden quedarse un momento más con ella, ¿tú eres su hermano cierto? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Inuyasha

Si –

Acompáñame por favor – salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la oficina del medico

¿Qué sucede, como esta Rin? –

La salud de tu hermana está bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo que se recupere, claro también se necesita mucho cuidado –

Eso es bueno –

Pero no todo es bueno…. – dudo pues no sabía su nombre

Perdón mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho –

Bueno Inuyasha te seré sincero, casi a las cuatro de la mañana tu hermana tubo una hemorragia –

¿Qué y porque no me informaron? –

Pues no sabíamos como hallarte, en su ficha de ingreso solo rellenaste sus datos de ella y nada más, pero superamos la crisis, aunque tuvimos que elegir entre la vida del bebe y la de ella….. y como puedes darte cuanta elegimos la de ella – informo

Así que el bebe no nacerá –

Tuvimos que hacer un aborto forzado, no solamente porque estaba perdiendo sangre, sino también porque Rin está enferma con anemia –

¿anemia? No lo sabía –

Y se formo el silencio, mientras el joven trataba de aclarar su mente, para el parecía que todo era un sueño pero uno muy malo, era peor que una pesadilla, pero aun así sabía que era real, que debía admitir que su pequeña hermana había quedado embarazada y que por lo que decía el doctor habían elegido la vida de ella y permitido que su hijo se vaya antes de siquiera haberla conocido, tal vez era lo mejor así, pues ella era muy joven aun, pero la cuestión era ¿Cómo se lo decía a rin, como lo tomaría, cuanto le afectaría esa noticia en su recuperación?, salió de la oficina del doctor a la sala de su hermana seguido por una enfermera y el mismo doctor pues debía darle la noticia y él quería estar ahí con ella, ingresaron a la sala donde aun se encontraban sus amigos

Jóvenes por favor retírense, tenemos que curarla y hablar con ella – pidió cortes el medico

Chicos esperen afuera ¿de acuerdo? –

Bien – respondieron a coro

Rin como te sientes – consulto el medico

Mejor gracias por su ayuda –

Rin tu sabes que estas enferma ¿cierto?

Sí, tengo anemia –

Bien, mira tu salud se ha puesto aun más delicada que antes y las medicinas que tomabas para combatir tu enfermedad no te ayudaran ahora, pues esta a crecido con el accidente que sucedió -

Tengo que cuidarme mejor – aseguro la joven

Si debes de seguir una estricta dieta en tu alimentación y también tomar e inyectarte otras medicinas para pararle a tu enfermedad, pues si avanza mas ya no tendrá cura, puesto que de anemia pasara a ser Leucemia y eso no tiene cura –

Lo se me dijo mi doctor – murmuro – pero doctor dígame ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?

Hubo un espantoso silencio que a Rin le pareció una eternidad, sintió como Inuyasha se sentó en su cama y la rodeo con sus brazos, miro al doctor que tenía una cara de lastima al igual que las enfermera, giro su rostro para mirar a su hermano y pedirle razón de su bebe, y vio lagrimas saliendo de sus orbes doradas que desde que tenía sus doce años no lloraron, y ahora su hermano el hiperactivo, terco y grosero estaba llorando tratando inútilmente de ocultar su dolor y pena en sus ojos y lo comprendió si Inuyasha lloraba o mostraba pena era porque su bebe, su niño su vida ya no estaba, por su culpa había muerto su bebe y cualquier vestigio de vida de aquella alma golpeada desaparecía, solo quedaba dolor, rencor por ella y por él, él por haberla utilizado y ella en especial a ella por haber permitido tener tantos errores.

Lo siento, era indispensable, si no sacábamos al producto tu también morirías – el doctor termino por firmar su deducción

¿Por qué, porque no dejaron que me vaya con él? – grito entre sollozos, ahora más que nunca quería morir – QUIERO IRME CON EL – grito mientras que con sus manos empujaba a Inuyasha y se quitaba todos los aparatos que la ataban a la vida, ya no sentía dolor físico si en este momento le clavasen mil cuchillas o si le pusiesen en la piel un fierro al rojo vivo no sentiría dolor pues ahora conocía uno mucho peor y ese dolor no sanaba ni sanaría solo dormía.

No sabía qué hacer ver en semejante estado a rin era deprimente, después de la noticia del bebe se había arrancado los aparatos, perdió el control se había vuelto casi loca, se necesitaron la ayuda del doctor, de Miroku, Koga y de él para poderla sujetar contra la cama y le pusiesen sedante desde ese día habían pasado una semana, en la cual tres días la habían tenido sedada todo el tiempo pues cuando se levantaba trataba de hacerse daño o lastimar a otros, luego de eso estaba despierta pero no hablaba, con nadie era como ver a una estatua bien esculpida pero sin vida, sus amigos habían reducido sus visitas aunque nunca dejaban de preguntar por ella, pero es que un día ella les grito que no los quería ver y se fueran porque eran un estorbo y temiendo que su presencia la lastime mas decidieron no ir mas, el único en ir era Inuyasha a pesar de ser votado cada rato.

Es suficiente – se escucho un golpe sordo – ya vasta rin ¿hasta cuándo pretendes estar así, no solo sufres tu, también nosotros los que te queremos, porque no piensas en los demás y dejas de actuar así? – era Inuyasha que había explotado al fin, de la apática forma de comportarse de rin – debes de reaccionar por favor – murmuro mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su mejilla

Lo siento mucho Inuyasha – se escucho por fin la voz de la muchacha – desde ahora estaré mejor, perdón por preocuparte y lastimarte a ti también –

Solo ponte bien – le dijo el chico acariciando su cabeza y por ultimo despeinándola con cariño, se quedaron tres días más en el hospital luego fue dado de alta, le permitieron salir antes de lo previsto por el hospital no sin antes Inuyasha jurase que la cuidaría con su vida y asegurarse él, personalmente que seguiría al pie de la letra el tratamiento médico previsto, la llevo a la casa y la instalo en su cuarto el cual ya estaba ordenado, por suerte un día , de la salida de Rin del hospital recién llegaron de sus vacaciones sus empleados incluida Kaede y el decidió mentir diciendo que se había resfriado muy fuerte y por ello la mando al hospital.

Descansa iré a ordenar que te preparen algo de alimentarte ¿de acuerdo?, ponte cómoda –

Claro, me recostare un poco – le respondió a su hermano

De acuerdo ya me voy – dijo mientras se giraba y salía de su habitación

Inuyasha – le dijo antes que se retire por completo de su habitación – gracias por todo – le dijo cuando este estuvo frente a ella

Por nada, demás ¿para qué somos los hermanos? – dijo mientras le sonreía con la dulzura reflejada en sus ambarinos ojos

Gracias, te quiero – dijo y corrió a darle un abrazo – te quiero – reiteró susurrando antes que las lagrimas salgan de sus grandes ojos

No llores – le dijo quedito – no llores, por que tus lagrimas me duelen a mi también – mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza, la dejo en su habitación y salió del cuarto de su hermana mientras se dirigía a la cocina a pedir una sopa de pollo

En cuanto su hermano salió de su cuarto, se vio inmersa en un abismo de soledad, y el agujero negro que la había aprisionado en esos últimos días antes de tomar aquella dramática decisión la invadió de nuevo y con gran violencia, amenazando nuevamente con llevarla a la locura y volver a tirarla en ese abismo sin fin que era su soledad, se recostó en su cama cubriéndose con una frazada delgada, lloro nuevamente con desesperación, nunca había pensado en estar en esa situación, hasta hace unos meses era feliz con su hermano junto a ella y sobretodo lo tenía a él, a él que solo lo veía como un amigo, su mejor amigo, su compañero de sus juegos, su cómplice en sus travesuras y su protector contra aquello que la dañase, pero ahora todo eso eran recuerdos de un pasado lejano y feliz, un pasado que ahora era solo como un sueño, un cuento de hadas, un cuento del que había terminado de leerlo y le mostraba su cruel y triste realidad, en donde ese príncipe del cuento mostro su verdadera identidad, mostraba su crueldad, de príncipe se transformo en el ogro, en un villano que solo la dañaba y la hacían sufrir.

Escucho que alguien la llamaba suavemente, cansada de tanto llorar se había dormido y cuando abrió sus ojos vio a su hermano mirándola desde arriba con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, y la ternura escrita en sus ojos.

Buenas noches dormilona – fue su saludo del peli blanco

Buenas inu, ¿Qué hora es, cuanto tiempo llevo dormida? –

Son ya las ocho cuarenta y pues haciendo cálculos termonucleares te informo señorita que llevas dormida diez horas y algo mas –

Vaya me pase ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –

Porque tenias que dormir y recuperar fuerzas, ten te traje un poco de sopa ya que no debes de tomar tus medicinas con el estomago vacio –

Bien lo comeré – dijo tranquila, pues no quería discutir ni preocupar a su hermano, dos días después regresaron de su viaje sus padrinos, quienes como santas, venían cargado de regalos para cada integrante de su familia

Mira princesa esto es para ti – dijo inu no Taisho sacando un hermoso vestido azul de fina tela – y también esto – mostro en una cajita un reloj de oro muy fino y caro

Gracias padrino – dijo la chica que estaba obligada a sonreír para no preocupar a sus padrinos

Yo te traigo algo mucho mejor Rin – le hablo Izayo

¿Qué es? - dijo con ese tono curioso que siempre tenía cuando se trataba de regalos o sorpresas

Esta afuera vamos – le hablo la mujer mayor mientras agarraba de la mano a su niña, salieron al patio y ahí estaba su regalo

Es… es… es hermoso madrina – dijo esta vez mostrando una varadera emoción, y corriendo alegremente donde su obsequio

Era un perro, un cachorrito que al verla le meneo la cola y bajando su cabeza un poco cuando la muchacha le acaricio la cabeza

Te dije que le gustaría – dijo la mujer a su esposo que se encontraba a su lado sonriendo

Tiene un gran corazón –

¿Que se llamara rin? – le pregunto Inuyasha que junto a su hermano mayor salieron a ver de qué iba el regalo

Etto…. Pues no lo sé –

¿Qué raza es padre? -

No me digas que no conoces esa raza de perros Inuyasha – dijo su padre sorprendido por la poca información de su hijo menor

Es un Akita inu ¿verdad? – fue Sesshomaru el que respondió

Así es, es un Akita, esta raza de perros son originarios de Japón, son muy leales, tranquilos y quieren mucho a su familia, pero sobretodo cuidan de su amo

Qué bien – dijo la chica agarrando al perro en sus manos y elevándolo al cielo – te llamaras Hachiko –

¿Hachiko? – pregunto Inuyasha

Si, como ese pero de la historia, que espero a su amo muerto por barios años – le respondió la chica

Si se me esa historia es la de HACHIKO MONOGATARI es una leyenda –

Sip, por eso se llamara así – los ojos dorados y acuosos del canino se toparon con los verdes esmeraldas de ella y como un entendimiento del cielo se dio cuenta que ese animal deberían estar juntos siempre.

El tiempo siguió su curso y la llegada de ese animal había hecho que rin saliera un poco de su depresión, había pasado el primer mes sin clases, de sus tan ansiadas vacaciones, en los cuales sus amigos la habían pasado bien y ella la había pasado encerrara en su cuarto sin querer hacer nada en especifico, cuando sus padrinos llegaron fingió su felicidad y sonrió de manera cuasi natural, al parecer la actuación debería ver como una posible carrera a tomar ya que lo hacía bien, estando junto a su familia ella sonreía, hablaba y casi se comportaba tan normal como antes, pero estando en la soledad de su cuarto las cosas cambiaban, el dolor y la desesperación por librarse de esos sentimientos y la culpa que la atormentaban le hacían mas daño que el amor que tenia a Sesshomaru, quien aun salía con Kagura ´´al parecer van muy enserio ´´ pensó varias veces, y también la culpa de haber matado a su hijo la atormentaban y se dio cuenta que nunca más tendría paz, su destino estaba escrito, todas las cartas echadas en la mesa y mostraban un camino de sufrimiento.

El estar en su cuarto le daba una tranquilidad especialmente dolorosa, estar encerrada en esa habitación donde los recuerdos la perseguían como sombras hostigándole mostrándole la verdad, esa habitación era su infierno personal, ni tan siquiera las llameantes llamas del infierno serian tan dolorosas como sus penas, todo lo que había en ese cuarto le hacían mal, en su infierno incluso las lagrimas se había secado y no había manera de exteriorizar su dolor en su soledad. Pero… tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse en ese estado toda su vida debía de salir adelante, simplemente mirar un camino donde seguir, trazarse un nuevo sendero, pues el camino que había recorrido hasta ese momento ya había terminado dejándola en un prado amarillento y sin vida, aunque girara de derecha a izquierda, de este a oeste, de norte a sur no tenía ese camino para segur recorriéndolo hacia adelante y era imposible regresar sobre el camino ya andado y la saquen de aquel prado donde todos la podían dañar, por eso, debía de crear un nuevo sendero, un atajo para llegar a su objetivo ¿pero cuál era su objetivo?, eso también era algo que había perdido y debía de conseguir uno nuevo.

Ya sabía de antemano, se lo había dicho su madre una vez que jugando cayó y se raspo las rodillas, mientras su mama le curaba las heridas con un poco de alcohol y hacia que dejase llorar; ´´ Rin cálmate es solo una herida ¿sabes? Las heridas del cuerpo son fáciles de curar con las medicinas, pero las heridas del corazón y el alma son difíciles de curar y sanar, solo el tiempo y tus fuerzas te ayudan a curar un corazón y una alma herida``, si eso le había dicho, y justo ahora tenía un corazón más que herido, estaba destrozado al igual que su alma y su deber era.., si bien no podía curarlos por lo menos debía de remacharlos con algo, y eso era lo que aria. Pasó a paso como un niño que recién empezaba a aprender a caminar, así lo aria saldría de ese dolor y miraría adelante para continuar, caminar por el nuevo sendero que empezaba a trazarse…

Se encontraba recostada en su cama con su amigo canino durmiendo en su vientre, como desde ya hace tiempo cuando ya cansada de pensar ponía su mente en blanco y perdía conocimiento de tiempo y espacio, una y mil veces había analizado sus decisiones y se repetía a si misma que ninguna era un error, que mas al contrario todo lo que había decidido era lo correcto, y que la llamada que había recibido hace quien sabe qué hora confirmaba que estaba haciendo bien, el suave llamado de su puerta le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Pase – respondió

Hola pequeña ¿qué haces? – pregunto Inuyasha mientras ingresaba a su habitación y tomaba asiento a su lado en la cama

Pues aquí nomas me perdí – le dijo sonriendo tímidamente

Rin, ha pasado ya tiempo desde lo que hiciste – tenía miedo de hablar de ese problema, pero… tenía que hacerlo para así que él pueda entenderla y cuidarla de quien le hubiese hecho daño – y necesito que me expliques todo –

Inu…yasha, eso es de algo que no me gusta hablar –

Lo sé rin pero… si no sacas ese dolor no podrás superarte, te veo cada día sonriendo pero puedo ver que es una mentira y me duele a mi también verte así, hay noches que paso por aquí y te puedo escuchar llorar, escucho tus gritos ahogados y cada mañana veo tu desesperación en tus ojos, hasta que te adaptas a tu papel de fingir y cada día es así, y yo….. yo solo te veo pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, no sé como calmar tu dolor y estoy impotente de no hacer nada por ti, te veo luchar sola, batallar contra la corriente del rio pero siempre sola – le dijo mostrando dolor e impotencia en sus ojos – así también evitaremos un problema como el que arme con Yue

Me… me da miedo, tengo miedo a que me odies o me juzgues – empezando a derramar lagrimas y en sus ojos se mostro la desesperación por salir de ese mundo de soledad y dolor en el que estaba viviendo

Nunca, jamás te juzgare ni te odiare, rin, siempre estaré ahí para ti solo confía en mí y deja que te ayude –

Lo haré, pero Inuyasha, promete, promete que aceptaras al final mi decisión, y que pase lo que pase o te diga lo que te diga tu solo aceptaras mis decisiones

De acuerdo, así lo haré –

Empezó a relatar su historia desde el principio, cuando Sesshomaru había dicho que ´´EL AMOR, ES LA AMISTAD`` y con esas palabras había puesto su mundo de cabeza, en ese momento empezó a darse cuenta que el cariño de ´´amigos´´ que le tenía en realidad era amor que ella lo amaba incluso ahora después de todo, lo amaba hasta la medula, le conto como el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de áyame ella se le entrego y producto de eso quedo embaraza y cuando le había informado la había insultado y alzado las manos de esa responsabilidad y lego lo que vio con Kagura y desde ahí como castigándola por un crimen que cometió cada día tenia relaciones con diferentes chicas y luego de haber terminado su orgia iba a hacerse la burla de ella y por eso de su decisión de matarse.

Inuyasha que hasta ese momento se había quedado en silencio por dos razones, la primera temía que si cortaba a Rin en su relato esta ya no terminara de contarle y segundo porque en su mente se formaba escenas sangrientas y todas terminaban en la muerte de su hermano mayor y no quería que rin supiera lo que deseaba hacerle al muy cretino, odiando a su hermano y sintiendo lastima por ella, se quedo espantado de lo sucedido y apenas si pudo hilar sus pensamientos para decir algo cuando ella callo.

Es un imbécil – fue lo primero que se le salió pues ese y mas insultos rondaban por su mente – y ¿Cuándo lo viste después de salir del hospital que paso? –

Bueno no le hizo mucha gracia el hecho de que siga viva – murmuro

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba sentada en el sillón frente a la televisión cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta y fue a atenderla pues estaba sola en casa, se quedo blanca como el papel cuando lo vio a él parado ahí con ese porte altanero.

Se…Sesshomaru – murmuro dentro de su boca

Vaya Rin al fin empiezas a ocupar tu lugar en esta casa – le dijo venenosamente – pero debes ponerte el uniforme de las empleas que no se te olvide – volvió a herirla y la carcajada que salió por detrás de su espalda le hizo reparar en la presencia de la otra persona, era Kagura que por lo dicho de su ´´novio´´ a su nueva sirvienta estallo en risotadas

Súbenos unas bebidas a nuestra habitación – le dijo aquella mujer descaradamente, teniendo cuidado de poner el veneno suficiente para herir a la niña aun mas – pero muévete esclava, pero que inútil es esta – dijo mirando a su novio

Es inútil para todo, ni siquiera hizo bien el intentar morir, por eso aun respira – hablo en dirección de Kagura, se giro hacia rin para esta vez hablarle a ella con todo el odio y repulsión que podía poner en cada una de sus palabras – haber si te mueres pronto, tú, estorbo – y con esas palabras ya sueltas agarro por la cintura a la mujer y la llevo a su recamara, mirándola de refilón para ver su reacción

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Estaba realmente cabreado por tolo lo que había tenido que vivir rin, por las porquerías que Sesshomaru le había hecho y dicho, no sabia y no entendía el como hasta ahora ella podía seguir viviendo y no le culpaba por la salida que había tomado.

Es ese momento – escucho decir a su hermana – cuando me di cuenta que para él solo era un juego, antes me quede sin fuerzas no sabía qué hacer y para no toparme con nada que me lastime más, decidí no salir, pero las cosas fueron igual aquí, cuando quise huir ya no tenía fuerzas para moverme y me quede en mi cama recostada, la mayor parte cuando él tenía relaciones mi mente se desprendía de mi cuerpo y no sentía nada, pero siempre con su sola presencia en mi puerta yo me ponía alerta y era otra vez consciente de mi situación, escuchaba la burla y el desprecio en su voz y eso me dolía aun mas, y fue que en la muerte halle mi escape, fue mu única salida y mejor refugio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros tratando de restarle importancia con ese acto a lo contado, las lagrimas que antes había votado no eran nada en comparación de las que ahora derramaba, dejaba en su piel rastros gruesos de su recorrido y lo único que él pudo hacer fue abrazarla, demostrarle que no estaba sola y que él Inuyasha Taisho la protegería, y que no la lastimarían mas

Me convertiré en un muro para cuando el dolor y la tristeza te ataquen se chocaran conmigo y cuando alguien sea quien sea que te quiera dañar también se estrellara conmigo y yo te protege de todo y de todos – le prometió poniendo en su tono la seriedad y el compromiso con que tomaba esas palabras

Gracias por quererme – le dijo – recuerda que me prometiste respetar mis decisiones – le recordó

Lo recuerdo y te apoyo en lo que decidas -

Bien, mañana debo de ir a recoger mis documentos para regresar a la india, específicamente Mumbai (Bombay), donde nací y crecí con mi familia hasta lo del accidente –

Pero… ¿Cómo te cuidare si te vas tan lejos? – inquirió preocupado el peli plata

Me cuidare yo sola, ahora sé cómo cuidarme, pero si alguien realmente me fastidia te llamare para que vayas a golpearlo – le aseguro, brindándole una débil sonrisa, que era una sombra de su anterior alegría

Si así lo has decidido yo te apoyo, pero… ¿Cómo estarás allá sola? Yo me voy contigo – se ofreció

Tranquilo – dijo mientras sonreía a su amigo – Ya está todo listo, además ¿Cómo dejarías sola a Kagome? –

Bueno eso sí, pero ella entendería –

Ya te dije que te tranquilices, envié una solicitud junto con un examen al colegio más prestigioso de Mumbai y estos me han aceptado, me darán una beca completa, que si supero las expectativas, alargaran mi beca para terminar mis estudios superiores en su universidad, también me darán habitación ahí mismo así que no estaré sola –

Eso no me gusta – empezó a alegar pero al ver a su hermana cualquier queja se disipo, el irse la aria bien y la ayudara a superar lo vivido en ese país – yo te apoyare y ¿Cuándo te irás? –

El vente y seis de julio, allá al igual que aquí comienzan en septiembre las clases –

¿y cuando se los dirás a mis padres? –

Unos días antes que me vaya, así no tendrán tiempo para intentar convencerme o preguntar de porque me voy –

Eso sí, dime Rin Yue ¿sabe todo lo ocurrido? –

Si, el escucho cuando ese tipo – se noto claramente el resentimiento en su voz y su dolor al evitar pronunciar su nombre y llamarlo como ´´ese tipo´´ de forma despectiva y bien que se lo merecía – me dijo que él no se aria cargo y que ´´se lo endose a otro´´ a mi hijo, cuando salió de mi habitación me sentí mas mal aun y fue que Yue llego para apoyarme y me dijo que él se aria cargo de mi hijo y seria responsable de los dos

Voy a moler a golpes al idiota de Sesshomaru – le dijo, fluyendo en su voz una promesa que era capaz de cumplir

NOOO... – dijo en un medio grito la muchacha – no lo hagas Inuyasha ellos querrán saber porque, además no puedes… no debes…. – empezó a farfullar desesperada razones sin sentido e incomprensibles – promete….., promete que no aras ni días nada, Inuyasha, esto será nuestro secreto hasta la tumba – hablo desesperada la muchacha peli castaña

Pero…, si no le doy una lección no aprenderá – empezó el también su alegato, pero otra vez al ver la cara lívida y la angustia en su hermana desistió de seguir alegando y rindiéndose – de acuerdo prometo que no diré nada –

Prometido – dijo mientras le extendía el dedo pequeño de su mano derecha y cruzándolas con las de él en señal de promesa.

Los días pasaron, era como si alguien hubiese estado jugando con las horas, apenas y es que se daba cuenta del paso de los días, un día recién le contaba a su hermano que se iría y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de informar a los demás de su partida y eso la tenia sumamente inquieta, esas últimas semanas de vacaciones había salido a pasear con sus amigo (gracias a la presión de Inuyasha), trataba de comportarse como la Rin de antes, aun que ya por la noche esa actuación le dejaba agotada y le permitió descansar un poco, la relación de ella con Sesshomaru cada día era más agresiva por parte de él, siempre que había la desgraciada oportunidad de toparse o quedarse a solas con él, este no perdía la oportunidad de ofenderla o herirla, y aun que ella fingía que no le dolía nada sus palabras o actos, cada cosa que él le decía para dañarla terminaban de matarla un poquito mas y mas, un buen día le salió con la idiotez de estar coqueteando con su hermano ahora que ya no tenía oportunidad con él, pero que no conseguiría nada pues Inuyasha quería a Kagome y si era preciso el mismo lo impediría, así sus días pasaron dando tumbos, intentando sobrevivir hasta el día de su partida. Y sin ni siquiera notarlo apenas tenía cinco días para informarles de su partida por suerte ya tenía todo preparado, lo que le dolía era que tendría que dejar a Hachiko por un tiempo, no sabía cómo decirles nada y que reacción tendrían ellos, se imaginaba que Inuyasha fingiría pena para no levantar sospechas y que Sesshomaru se alegraría de su partida, pues este no habida hecho nada para ocultar su repudio asía ella delante de nadie cosa que disgustaba a muchos, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomarían sus padrinos y sus amigos a quienes nunca les había dicho nada de lo sucedido y estos tampoco habían preguntado, solo la habían apoyado, por eso para que ellos no tuvieran imprudencias se los diría por separado, los dividió en dos grupos, uno el de su ´´familia´´ y el otro de sus amigos, primero diría sus padrinos y luego en otra reunión con sus amigos.

Era sábado por la noche y la casa estaba muy tranquila, sus padrinos habían salido a una cena de negocios, Inuyasha a un antro con todos sus amigos (invitación a la que ella se había negado alegando tener un dolor de estomago e Inuyasha había secundado, afirmando que era por comer cosas nada saludables), Sesshomaru como de costumbre había salido con Kagura, para terminar con otra mujer en algún hotel, comportamiento que ya era conocido por la prensa de farándula y él al ser el hijo primogénito de inu no Taisho uno de los más grandes empresarios del Japón, lo tenían en la mira y eso molestaba sobremanera a sus padres, pero ya al ser mayor de edad no podían hacer mucho.

Te digo que no hay nadie primor – su vos la hiso pegar un brinco y su mirada se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba parado Sesshomaru con otra chica - ¿QUE HACES AQUI?- le grito al verla – lárgate a otro lado, maldita arrimada – sus ojos le ardían por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir – QUE TE LARGUES QUE NO ENTIENDES –

Lo miro de arriba abajo con ojos indiferentes y gélidos, pasando por su lado elegantemente

¿Quién es cariño? – pregunto la chica de cabellos cortos negros mientras caminaba a la salida de la casa

¿Eso?, no es nada, solo un estorbo – respondió, con repudio

¿Por qué la tratas así? – pregunto con tono molesto la joven – es una niña y no debes de tratarla de esa forma sea lo que sea, ella es un ser humano y merece respeto – le recrimino

Ella no merece nada y menos respeto, y no es una niña si es capaz de engatusar a un hombre para sacar beneficios, y si es capaz de venderse por dinero a cualquiera – esas palabras la dejaron seca en la puerta antes de salir ¿de qué estaba hablando?, y en menos de un segundo regreso sus pasos hasta quedar en su frente y le dio tremenda bofetada.

Solo sintió un dolor punzante en sus mejillas y su visión se aclaro un poco, vio a Rin con su mano derecha extendida, su cara mostraba rabia y sus ojos un odio desmesurado.

Pero que te has creído, MALDITO CRETINO – le grito con rabia – una basura como tú, no tiene a derecho a juzgarme ni recriminarme, me robaste la vida y no tienes derecho a nada – le dijo aun muy molesta ¿Cómo es que se atrevía a juzgarla sin razón alguna?

Como te atreves maldita mujerzuela – estuvo a punto de recibir otra cachetada pero sus reflejos fueron mas rápidos y la detuvo, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro directo a los ojos – no juegues conmigo rin, te puedo destruir – le murmuro venenosamente, mientras hacia mas presión en sus manos

Más de lo que me has destruido NO, no puedes lastimar a alguien a quien has matado – le dijo con voz hueca

Yo sobro aquí Sesshomaru – interrumpió la voz de la chica que le había acompañado – mejor me voy, arregla tus asuntos con ella y empieza a tratarla bien, si no, la perderás para siempre – con esa sentencia giro en sus caminos y salió de la casa dejándolos solos –

¿vez lo que has hecho? – le hablo con más rabia aun – ahora tendrás que compensarme, aun que no creo que me des mucho – dijo mientras le miraba con desprecio, y agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo

Déjame, suéltame – gritaba mientras forcejeaba por librarse de su prisión, pues su sola cercanía aun hacia que todo su cuerpo se tensara

¿Por qué te resistes, acaso quieres cobrarme por tus servicios? –

ERES UN CRETINOOO….. DEJAME IR AHORA – grito desesperadamente

No Rin, la verdad desde hace tiempo se me apetece hacerte mía nuevamente y ahora lo haré – le dijo acerco sus labios a los de ella y los aprisiono con desesperación.

La sentía retorcerse para librarse de su beso, pero esto hacia que la deseara mas, ¿desde cuándo había deseado un beso de sus labios, desde hace cuanto consiente e inconscientemente había fantaseado con ella?, que el cuerpo de la mujer con la que estaba era la de ella, que los gemidos salían de su boca y su nombre era nuevamente pronunciados con desesperación y anhelo por ella, empezó a descender sus manos por su cuerpo apretando en algunos lugares, y a pesar que ella ponía toda la resistencia posible no lograba zafarse de él; sintió un dolor punzante en el costado izquierdo de su labio inferior y se separo bruscamente por el dolor, se llevo su mano a su boca y en sus dedos aprecio su sangre, sangre que salía a causa de la mordida que rin le había dado en su último intento de alejarse de él, ÉL, que era su dueño, ella le pertenecía por que había sido él quien había sido su primer hombre, ella era de él y de nadie más, ella siempre estaría ahí pase lo que pase, siempre ella estaría a su lado aun que su relación ahora haya cambiado drásticamente.

Estaba aun desesperada, su beso, sus caricias aun hacían mella en su juicio y sabia que si esto seguía, terminaría mal, y la única en perder el último resquicio de sensatez, amor y sentimientos seria ella, ¿Qué mas quería que pierda, acaso no estaba conforme con haber destrozado su corazón y su alma; es que quería verla humilladla y rendida a sus pies suplicando que él la amara? cosa que sería imposible, pero no, NO ella aun tenia dignidad y un poco de orgullo y en su último momento de desesperación por no perder más de lo que ya había perdió le dio un mordisco en su labio inferior , se separo de ella bruscamente y al ver sus dedos manchados de sangre, ella se asusto pues en sus ojos se podía rabia, y un odio desmesurado, lo que la aterro

Como te atreves maldita zorra – y en esta ocasión le toco a rin recibir una cachetada, y por la fuerza en su impacto le tiro al piso y de su boca salió un hilillo de sangre

COMO TE ATREVES CABRON – sintió un golpe en la cara y cuando reacciono vio a Inuyasha ayudarla a ponerse de pie, por su desgracia del mayor Inuyasha había visto todo y por precaución se quedo a escuchar y al ver que la golpeaba, decidió salir a defenderla

TU IMBESIL POR QUE ME ATACAS – le espeto el mayor de los hermanos

Y tú ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla? – le dijo su hermano con ira contenida

No veo por qué tanto escándalo, en su trabajo de seguro que pasa continuamente, después de todo las rameras se merecen ese trato – dijo desenfadadamente

Se olvido de la promesa hecha a rin de no decir ni hacer nada, pero desde que le conto lo sucedió tenía ganas de pegar a su hermano pero se había contenido por la promesa hecha, pero ahora ya todo se había olvidado y en menos de un segundo estaba dando de golpes a su hermano mayor, golpes que el también devolvía; los dos peliblancos estaban tumbados en el piso de la sala, mientras los dos se golpeaban y se insultaban mutuamente, mientras rin gritaba a Inuyasha para que se calme.

Escucharon un gran revuelo en la casa e ingresaron rápidamente, encontraron a sus dos hijos dándose de golpes y eso les sorprendió, rápido Inu No Taisho fue a agarrar a Sesshomaru y el chofer a agarrar a Inuyasha, y a pesar de estar separados ellos aun intentaban golpearse haciendo forcejeos y estirando las piernas para ver si así podían seguir dañando el uno al otro

YA BASTA – grito Izayo – USTEDES DOS BASTA, ARREGLENSE BIEN Y VENGAN AL DESPACHO – y empezó a dirigirse a donde los habían citado – Y ES PARA AHORA Y NO PARA EL SIGLO QUE VIENE –

Los dos síganme, tu también Rin por favor – hablo el padre de los muchachos – y ni se atrevan a intentar pelearse, porque me verán enojado – hablo serio el padre como nunca lo habían visto, siguió a su esposa con ese andar elegante y orgulloso, sintió los pasos de sus dos hijos seguirle, al girarse vio a su ahijada parada quietecita en su lugar

Rin ven ahora – le dejo firme

Ingresaron los tres al despacho, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lanzándose miradas de odio y Rin parecía estar en otro planeta

Quiero que me digan que paso, y NO se atrevan a mentir o salirse por la tangente – les hablo su madre firmemente, jamás la habían visto así tan enérgica y molesta

Esperaron por unos cinco minutos y ninguno de los tres abría la boca y los dos adultos empezaban a enojarse aun más

HABLEN AHORA – estallo Izayo de nueva cuenta – jamás…, jamás me han visto enfadada y si siguen así me verán muy enojada y sabrán de lo que soy capaz –

Pregúntale a Inuyasha, el me ataco primero – dijo desenfadadamente el mayor

¿Qué me pregunte a mí? – le dijo sorprendido y gritando por la osadía de su hermano - ¿no sería mejor que te pregunten EL POR QUE es que te golpee? – se defendió

Comenzaste tu – dijo el otro – así que explica a mis padres el por qué de tu agresión –

YA ABSTA – grito el padre – DEJEN DE PASARSE LA PELOTITA ENTRE USTEDES DOS Y EXPLIQUEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – en su cara se podía apreciar su enojo y la creciente ira

Padre no paso nada – dijo Inuyasha – solo tuvimos diferentes opiniones – se justifico intentando hacer lo posible para que no preguntaran nada que involucre a rin

No saldrán de aquí hasta que digan nada, y arreglemos todo – empezó a decir la madre, mientras controlaba su rabia – y desde ahora empezaremos a poner más limites con ustedes, Sesshomaru no tendrás mas dinero, tu vida tan relajada ha hecho daño a nuestra familia y empresa y hoy lo comprobamos en la fiesta el cuchicheo era de cómo el mayor de los Taisho era una vergüenza –

Ya vasta no te metas en mi vida – le dijo el peliblanco muy serio

No le hables así a tu madre – amenazo su padre –y ahora digan por que se pelearon DE UNA MALDITA VEZ – grito – Rin tú lo sabes habla –

Se quedo petrificada, hasta ahora no la habían metido en la discusión y cuando su padrino le llamo se acongojo no sabía que decir y si decía algo al final terminaría contando todo, que hacer como salir de esta situación, que aria, y aun que intento decir algo no salía nada de su boca al parecer su voz se le había escapado

¿qué tienes en la boca rin? – dijo su madrina y se acerco y le tomo del mentón giro su rostro hacia la luz y vio la herida de su labio, estaba partida y era profunda y la sangre ahí se le veía fresca y para el colmo se podía ya apreciar los moretones y un rojo fuerte en su mejilla donde se mostraba la marca de una mano - ¿Quién te hizo esto? –

N…..n….na…. – pero aun que intento no podía no solo estaba mal por lo que le preguntarían sino estaba aterrada de la sombra de odio que vio en los ojos de Sesshomaru antes que la golpease, y en ese momento Inuyasha se acerco a ella, la soltó de su madre y la abrazo protectoramente, ante la vista sorprendida de todos, pues este no actuaba así nunca

Basta ya digan que paso, tengo ya una leve idea pero confírmenla – hablo más calmado el mayor de la casa

Ya te dije padre pregúntale a Sesshomaru, el debe de explicártelo –

Solo fue un juego y al final lastime a Rin en un accidente –

ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO ¿COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIR ASI? - vocifero el menor, mientras abrazaba a rin mas protectoramente y en sus ojos los otros tres, vieron la determinación, era como si estuviera decidido a morir antes de alejarla de él o de su regazo

Sesshomaru habla – dijo su madre

Ya les dije no paso nada todo fue un accidente –

EL BASTARDO LA GOLPEO – grito furioso por su manera tan sínica de mentir – le dio un bofetada y si no interfería quien sabe que le aria, estaba como loco – termino Inuyasha aun agarrando a Rin con más fuerza

COMO TE ATREZ Sesshomaru – dijo su padre enfadado – que pasa entre ustedes dos –

NO PASA NADA, ESTO ES ENTRE ELLA Y YO NO SE METAN NADIE MAS –

Plafffsss….

Era Izayo quien lo golpeaba ahora

Eres un atrevido – dijo y en sus ojos avellanas se apreciaba lagrimas salir - ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? –

Cálmate Izayo, Inuyasha lleva a rin a su cuarto y quédate con ella por favor y no bajen, aquí tenemos que arreglar cosas –

La llevo a su cuarto, y otra vez la vio llorar hasta el cansancio, mientras el se moría de las ganas de seguir golpeando a Sesshomaru e impotente por no poder hacer nada por ella, cuando se volvió a verla, se dio cuenta que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, y esperaba que ese dios pudiese darle tranquilidad, la acomodo en su cama mejor y salió sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

La rabia fluía por cada uno de sus poros, por culpa del idiota de Inuyasha y la maldita niña esa había terminado perdiendo todo, los odiaba a los dos, ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho algo así?, aun podía escuchar a su padre amenazándole de lo que aria y de lo que no aria….

**FLASH BACK**

Te desconozco ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta el extremo de golpearla? – hablo después de comprobar que Inuyasha y Rin se hubiesen alejado del despacho lo suficiente

Discutimos y no me contuve – se defendió de las acusadoras miradas de sus padres

Sesshomaru, no sé qué paso entre ustedes dos desde hacía ya tiempo y no te pediré explicación alguna, pero me da vergüenza lo que hiciste, pero cambiara todo para ti –

Nada de no te preguntare, inu – hablo severa la mujer de su padre – yo sí que quiero saber que paso con ellos, antes se llevaban como hermanos y ahora si las miradas mataran Sesshomaru ya estaría preso hacia tiempo, no entiendo porque esa actitud, tampoco no creas que no me di cuenta que rin está bien cambiada no es la misma pero no pregunte por que creí que tenía que ver con Yue, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tiene que ver contigo, cuando la mire esta aterrada y no podía hablar ¿Qué paso?, te exijo que me lo digas -

No paso nada – dijo tranquilamente aunque por su cabeza pasaba todo lo sucedido

No me mientas niño malcriado – estallo de nuevo

Ya le dije Izayo no paso nada – y con eso dio a entender que no quería más preguntas de ese tema

Como te atreves… majadero….. –

Basta ya Izayo – hablo firme y cortante el marido – Sesshomaru se que te comprometiste a ir a un viaje con la familia de Kagura por un día y lo harás, será lo ultimo ya que no quiero quedar mas mal con ellos por tu causa, pero después desde tu regreso entraras a trabajar en la empresa y también estudiaras, si no lo haces no tendrás dinero para llevar la vida que tienes y no hay discusión en ese punto, puedes retirarte – y con eso dio por terminada la ´´charla´´

**END FLAS BACK**

Malditos – susurro, su habitación se abrió de golpe y vio una silueta un tanto más baja que la de él, la su hermano al pie de su cama donde estaba tumbado rumiando su rabia

Qué diablos quieres Inuyasha – le dijo despectivo

Creí que te matarían, supongo que es tener mucha esperanza – le dijo un poco divertido

No jodas imbécil que mierdas quieres en mi cuarto – le espeto fastidiado

Ten – le dijo mientras le lanzaba a su pecho un sobre – espero que luego no te arrepientas de lo que has hecho – y con eso dejo su cuarto

Dejo a un lado el sobre que le había entregado su hermano, con lo enojado que estaba no quería saber nada de él, esperaba que se cayera al ir a su cuarto solo para reírse de él, se durmió aun muy malhumorado y al día siguiente bajo al comedor para el desayuno, se sorprendió de lo normal que estaba, como siempre sus padres ocupaban las cabezas de la mesa, en el lado izquierdo de su padre estaba Inuyasha y el tomo asiento en el derecho de su padre, a su costado estaba rin, la diviso por el lado periférico de su ojo y vio que estaba pálida muy demacrada y en sus labios vio la herida hecha por el

Buen día hijo – le saludo el padre

Igual para ti – contesto seco

¿Y no hay un saludo decente para mí? – exigió Izayo

Lo lamento madre – se puso de pie y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla – enano – dijo como saludo a Inuyasha mientras le daba un golpe en su cabeza

Que yo no soy enano, solo que tu ya estas viejo – se hizo la burla del mayor

No empiecen con sus riñas tan temprano – amenazo la madre – Rin hija ¿qué era lo que nos querías decirnos?

No nada madrina se los diré por la noche, por favor es importante y me gustaría que estuvieran todos –

Pues claro hija – dijo el padre – en la cena ¿cierto? –

Si por favor – no quería arruinarles el día, se habían comportado como antes, antes de que ella lo arruine todo con sus estupideces, pero en poco tiempo ya no les estorbaría – es algo importante para mí –

Así será hija – terminaron sus desayunos en cuasi silencio, pues Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban discutiendo con sus peleas tontas y sin sentido

Gracias a todos – dijo rin mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Pero hija no has comido casi nada – reprocho su madrina

No tengo mucha hambre madrina, saldré todo el día, mi disculpas, por favor hablaremos por la noche, onegai – y salió apresurada

Vaya no se qué pasa con esa niña – comento la mujer – no está comiendo mucho –

Se le pasara, seguro es la tristeza – dijo el padre – recuerda que se acerca la muerte de sus padres –

Me da tanta pena cuando se pone así – murmuro preocupada Izayo

Dentro de poco estará mucho mejor – aseguro Inuyasha – creo que yo me pondré luego mal – dijo un tanto triste

¿y eso por qué?, tu siempre que haya comida basura eres feliz, eres muy simple Inuyasha –

Cierra tu bocaza Sesshomaru – le espeto molesto, luego se retiraron del comedor y cada uno se dirigió a sus que aceres.

A pesar que Inuyasha tarto de localizar a rin en el celular y con sus amigos no lo logro, preocupad o se resigno a esperar a la noche donde la vería y ya sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba su conversación y vaya que sí era seria, paso la tarde con su novia Kagome los quienes también estaban ansiosos por saber su tan misteriosa platica, por lo visto ya los había puesto en aviso, se reunirían al día siguiente en el The prince's coffee, su lugar de reuniones fuera del colegio.

A las siete de la noche ya había anunciado la cena y rin había acudido al llamado inmediatamente pues no podía retrasar más su partida aun que no sabía si primero debía dejar que coman o hablarles, así que espero a ver como se daban las cosas, para su alivio todos entraron a comer e Izayo pidió que sirvan de inmediato, comieron en un silencio casi exagerado, era como si cada uno estuviera haciendo una idea o imaginando de lo que quería hablar pues cuatro pares de ojos estaba pasando furtivamente de ella, por lo menos Inuyasha quien ya sabía de que trataba comió delo más normal, Sesshomaru de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo pero miraba incesantemente su reloj, tanto Izayo, inu no y Kaede, la miraban de cuando en cuando, luego de haber terminado toda la cena, el que rompió el silencio de la sala fue inu no Taisho.

Bien rin dinos de que quieres hablar –

Claro, padrino …..- callo inmediatamente pues el celular de Sesshomaru sonaba incesante e irritantemente

Contesta ya Sesshomaru – ordeno el padre

Hola…- se quedo callado mientras le hablaban por el auricular – de acuerdo dame diez minutos y estoy allá – colgó, se gurdo el aparato en el bolcillo del pantalón y se puso de pie inmediatamente se dispuso a salir del comedor

¿A dónde vas Sesshomaru? – exigió saber el padre, perdiendo la paciencia con su hijo

Padre, debo de ir Kagura tiene un problema y no están sus padres debo de ayudarla – le dijo desenfadadamente

Por si no recuerdas hoy tu hermana tiene algo importante que decirnos y creo que tu también ya estabas enterado, así que no sales –

Debo de ir – al ver la cara furiosa de su padre se giro a mirar a rin y le hablo golpeado – habla de una maldita ves me perjudicas, apúrate –

SESSHOMARU ¿pero qué formas son esas de hablarle a un señorita así? – hablo indignada la madre

No es necesario que te quedes, puedes irte – le respondió la oji verde secamente – al final no creo que te interese y luego te irás enterando –

Bueno ella ya lo dijo no es indispensable mi estadía aquí así que me voy a ayudar a Kagura que si es de mi importancia – y salió de ahí furioso por la forma de hablarle de su ex amiga

Este niño me va a escuchar – amenazo mordaz el padre – rin por favor di que es lo que deseas

Padrino, madrina, nana, he tomado la decisión de irme de aquí – dijo firme, mientras observaba la reacción de cada uno de ellos.

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

KYAAAAA ya hasta aquí les dejo este capi, espero les haya gustado o parecido interesante, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora jeje, pues salió del horno con cuasi 35 hojas, y como era muy largo decidí en cortarlo y acomodarlo en el otro capi que viene.

Como verán rin no ah muerto, pero esta triste por lo que paso, imaginen perder a su hijo su consuelo. Ya a solo dos capis más del inminente final, se empezaran a revelar secretos, nee… la verdad es que en este capi tenía que estar las razones de sessho para portarse así con rin – chan pero como ya dije era muy larguito por eso es que no aparece, en el otro de segurito que los leerán.

Gracias a los que leyeron y me dejaron sus rewies y tbn a los que no dejaron, a mis amigas que me mandan amenazas al correo por mi tardanza ejem… que malas.

DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU POR LEER

Atte. Gaiaspink


	6. Chapter 6

KIAAAAA después de tiempito les traigo el capítulo 6 de esta historia, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios y también a los que leyeron, espero de verdad que este cap. sea de su agrado.

**ACLARACIONES**

Los personajes de Inuyasha **NO** me pertenecen son de la exclusividad de **RUMIKO SAMA** quien tubo el ingenio de crearlos aun que de verdad me encantaría tener todos los derechos sobre mi amado lord Taiyoukai ^^ (¿Por cuánto me los dará?), solo la historia ha sido sacada de mi tan lúgubre mente

**Capitulo anterior **

Padrino, madrina, nana, he tomado la decisión de irme de aquí – dijo firme, mientras observaba la reacción de cada uno de ellos.

**Capitulo 6**

**Despedidas **

Izayo estaba perdida mirándole como si le hubiese crecido una tercera cabeza, Inuno estaba consternado y la nana ya estaba sollozando, Inuyasha solo se había limitado a serrar los ojos con fuerza y luego los había abierto nuevamente mostrando calma y apoyo.

Tú ¿ya sabias de esto Inuyasha? –

Si padre me lo dijo mas antes –

¿pero… pero rin no entiendo donde iras, no puedes aun eres menor de edad y nosotros somos tus custodios, porque te vas? – pregunto Izayo derramando lagrimas

Sé que aun soy menor de edad, pero también sé que mi padre estipulo en su testamento que si era mi deseo y había mostrado buena conducta, se me estaba permitido ir a estudiar al extranjero – tratando de mostrarse decidida y sin titubeos de su partida

Eso lo sé hija, pero recuerda que ya comienzan las clases y no he hecho nada de los trámites para irte o algo parecido – dijo analizando la situación Inuno

Tranquilo padrino, todo los papeles esta ya hechos, y no es necesario que se gaste nada en mis estudios, pues soy consciente que no puedo tocar el dinero de mi padre, por eso es que he presentado un examen de admisión en el colegio de Mumbai y me han aceptado, me darán una beca completa, incluido domicilio y demás cosas, y si tengo excelentes notas y supero las expectativas, alargaran mi beca para terminar mis estudios superiores en su universidad que también es muy buena, solo debo de pedirles que cuiden de Hachiko por un tiempo pues luego de un tiempo de estadía permiten tener mascotas en el colegio aunque se debe de tener mucho cuidado con ellos, solo serán unos seis meses por lo mucho, luego lo llevare conmigo –

No entiendo los motivos de tu decisión rin – le hablo con desasosiego su madrina - ¿por qué nos dejas? –

Madrina es una oportunidad única para estudiar, además es hora de que empiece a hacer mi vida sola –

¿sola, sola?, si es que recién eres una niña y no puedes vivir sola, no sabes cuidarte –

Madre rin sabe cuidarse y ella es muy responsable, más que yo o Sesshomaru –

Sé que es responsable, pero no quiero que se aleje de nosotros, es mi hija y no quiero perderla –

Piensa mama que es lo mejor para ella – le halo Inuyasha tristemente – y que en allá será feliz o al menos lo intentara –

Además Izayo es la voluntad de su padre que si su comportamiento era bueno ella podía elegir qué camino seguir – apoyo el padre de los albinos aun en cintra de su voluntad, pero al escuchar hablar tan triste a su hijo de la felicidad de Rin le había hecho entrar en cuenta que algo iba mal con la niña

Pero…. –

Madrina sé que me quieres y yo a ti igual, también a mi padrino y a Inuyasha, y … les echare de menos, pero es lo mejor para mi – le dijo mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas y su mano se posaba en la herida de su labio y con ese gesto los dos adultos entendieron los motivos a cabalidad

Si es tu decisión no te detendré – le dijo su madrina resignada a sabiendas que era lo mejor a pesar de no saber toda su historia con su hijo mayor, parecía que su relación había llegado a un punto muerto donde no hay retorno y no hay solución

Gracias, por entender –

¿y cuando te vas?, mi niña – le pregunto Kaede apenas entendible por los sollozos

Partiré el jueves así tendré tiempo de acomodarme en allá y desde el lunes comienzo con mis clases - los padrinos, la nana y también Inuyasha se acercaron a abrazarla, pues su partida dejaría un gran hueco en la familia y en sus corazones

Te extrañaremos mucho – le aseguro su padrino una vez la liberaron de su abrazo

Yo también – les aseguro Rin, luego de explicarle algunas de las cosas de su nuevo ´´hogar`` tomo la primera oportunidad para escabullirse a su habitación y empezar a preparar toda sus maletas, exhausta por los últimos acontecimientos se durmió, pues al día siguiente tendría un día tedioso al anunciar a sus amigos de su partida.

En toda la noche se revolvió en su cama y como ya era una costumbre despertaba llorando y desesperada cada cierto tiempo pues el dolor no le permitía tener sosiego, se obligo a ella misma a pensar en otras cosas, y lo más alentador o su única vía de escape a esas horas de insomnio y dolor se puso a pensar en la nueva vida que tendría y en lo bien que le iría. A las siete treinta de la mañana ya estaba lista para bajar al comedor, pero no se le antojaba el hacerlo pues no quería toparse con Sesshomaru, así que sin más salió de la casa alegando tener pendiente algo importante. Vagabundeo por la calle sin rumbo fijo y cuando se cansaba simplemente se sentaba en un lugar, como era lunes había mucha gente transitando y todas las tiendas y galerías estaban abiertas ofreciéndole ver cosas, adquirió unas manillas y compro todas similares, ya cansada de su caminata sin sentido volvió a sentarse en una banqueta del parque principal.

No es bueno estar caminando por las calles solas para una señorita – dijo una voz, áspera pero suave desde su costado izquierdo, se giro para verlo y se sorprendió al ver al médico mayor que la atendió en su tiempo de embarazo

Doctor….. – le dijo mirándolo sorprendida, - ¿Qué hace aquí? –

Bueno ya desde hace rato vengo siguiéndote rin – le contesto

¿de verdad?, no me di cuenta –

De eso ya me di cuenta yo – contesto medio burlón – por qué tan triste rin –

Es que yo…yo…perdí…. – y empezó a llorar

Se lo que te sucedió, también trabajo en la cruz roja y ahí vi tu historial –

Soy un ser despreciable ¿cierto? –

No, no eres despreciable, solo eres una niña que le toco vivir cosas difíciles y aun personas mayores toman decisiones erradas – le dijo tranquilamente

Pero yo mate a mi hijo – le susurro

Rin, deja de culparte por eso, ten en cuenta que eres muy joven para cargar con un dolor tan grande tu sola –

No sé como comenzar de nuevo –

Mira hacia adelante y veras un caminito para seguir –

Y ¿si ya no hay camino? – le pregunto tristemente - ¿sabe? Ahora estoy…..mmmm… ¿Cómo explicárselo con palabras?

busca una forma –

es como si estuviera en una habitación y todo está en llamas y no encuentro escape, y solo espero quemarme –

si entiendo bien –le hablo – la habitación eres tú y las llamas es tu dolor, y también que no quieres por que según tú no sabes cómo continuar, y esperas que tu tristeza te mate – le dijo analizándola

siempre da en el blanco – le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa

te entiendo, sabes rin mi hija paso por una situación como tu –

¿su hija? –

Si, ella tenía ya veinticinco años y se embarazo de un bueno para nada, el se lavo las manos y ella por temor a nosotros decidió abortar le practicaron un mal aborto y murió luego de ese proceso – le conto – sufrió por tres días enteros y antes de morir dijo que su bebe la había perdonado –

¿entonces, tengo que morir? –

Jajaja no me has entendido – le hablo calmadamente – rin ella decidió abortar, tu no, ella era diez años mayor que tu, con una familia que la apoyaría y una profesión con que sustentarse y tu, solo eres una niña, aun empezando a vivir, no justifico tu decisión, pero entiendo tu dolor, solo no pudiste aguantar y decidiste conseguir un poco de paz –

Pero aun así mate a mi hijo –

Las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón pequeña – le dijo acariciando su cabeza – ahora creo que es de caballeros invitar a almorzar a una señorita tan linda como tu – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a rin para ponerse de pie – ¿que se te antoja? –

Mmm… lo que sea que contenga como postre un pastel de chocolate – le respondió sonriendo al su doctor, desde que la conoció la había tratado bien y se había ganado su confianza y por alguna extraña razón sentía algo muy familiar en ese medico, era como tener a su padre a su lado. La llevo al restauran de un hotel en donde la comida era de lo mas esquicito

¿Qué aras de ahora en adelante?, no es bueno que sigas en ese estado de depresión – le hablo serio, como regañándola con cariño – además ya sabes que tu salud es extremadamente débil y debes de cuidarte mucho –

He decidido irme del país –

Y ¿tus padres lo han consentido? Tu hermano parece ser muy sobre protector – vio en la cara de duda de la muchacha – rin revise tu historial médico cuando estabas internada ahí y pude ver a tu hermano y fui yo quien te atendió cuasi hasta el final pero por razones de emergencia Salí del país y no pude terminar tu revisión y cuando regrese ya te habían dado de alta -

Entonces….¿usted fue el que me hizo la limpieza y determino mi resultado final? –

Así es y de verdad es un lastima –

No se preocupe por eso, no me veo a mi con otro hijo, y no soy capaz de querer a alguien más después de lo que viví –

No te niegues nunca al amor rin, por desgracia o bendición el amor es un mal necesario en la vida de los seres humanos –

Hasta el momento para mí ha sido una maldición muy grande –

Lo superaras con el paso del tiempo – le dijo calmadamente pues el hombre sentía afecto por la jovencita que había conocido en su clínica – pero no me has dicho si tus padres están de acuerdo a que te vayas –

Mis padres murieron hace mucho –

Ya lo sé y lo siento… -

Tranquilo, como dije ellos murieron hace mucho, pero se puede decir que si efectivamente mi padre estaba de acuerdo pues dejo en su testamento que si era mi deseo podía ir a estudiar al extranjero –

¿con quienes vives ahora? –

Con mis padrinos que habían sido nombrado como tutores por mis padres e Inuyasha en realidad no es mi hermano es el hijo de mis padrinos pero me quiere como su hermana, se los dije anoche y lo aceptaron, aunque no muy contentos –

Lo supongo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes pequeña, te la mereces –

Gracias doc. Usted es un tipo genial ¿lo sabía? –

No, pero gracias por hacerme enterar – terminaron de almorzar y rin comió su tan antojado pastel de chocolate, mientras hablan de cosas más superficiales, le conto de sus futuro nuevo hogar, sus expectativas con su futura vida y al final terminaron intercambiando sus correos electrónicos para mantener en contacto y así su doctor pueda controlar su salud y también le recomendó un especialista en Mumbai, luego de percatarse que había acaparado por barias hora al doctor y este dijo que debía de ingresar en su turno en el hospital se despidieron, y le aseguro que iría a despedirle en el aeropuerto.

Cuando se fijo su reloj de nuevo apenas le quedaba quince minutos para llegar a la cita con sus amigos y se apresuro pues no quería hacerlos esperar. Al ingresar a la cafetería de inmediato escucho los gritos de sus amigos llamándola y se apresuro a ir a las mesas que ocupaban pues siempre que iban ahí se veían en la necesidad de juntar mesas para estar juntos, áyame estaba sentada al lado de Koga quien la abrazaba por los hombros, sango estaba sentada al lado de Kagome quien era sostenida por Miroku como escudo de los golpes que intentaba darle la castaña y supuso que era porque le había hecho algo atrevido y su amiga quería tomar la vida del peli azul, mirando la escena un poco divertido estaba Yue, enfoco su mirada en el, era tan elegante y siniestro como la primera vez que lo conoció, recordó que antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sesshomaru la forma de ser de Yue le gusta y era una pena que no se hubiese enamorado de él y no del animal ese, al lado de Yue estaba Inuyasha mirando la escena algo enojado, pues no toleraba la forma de comportarse de Miroku y más después de lo de su hermano, no quería que su mejor amigo se convierta en un cretino como el mayor, Inuyasha le dedico una mirada de seguridad y apoyo cuándo se acerco más lentamente

Rin ¿por qué demoraste tanto? – le pregunto áyame

Lo siento me encontré con un amigo y me perdí hablando con el –

Y ¿se puede saber quién es ese tu amigo? – pregunto pícaramente Miroku

Pues era mi doctor y me lo tope y estuvimos hablando –

Oh¡ yo creí que era un nuevo enamorado escondido –

Nada de eso Miroku –

Bueno rin siéntate y dinos para que nos citaste aquí – pregunto Yue, con esa voz pastosa y cordial que poseía, y al hablar se puso de pie y con el caballero que era le recorrió una silla para que tomara asiento

Espera aun falta Sesshomaru pues dijo que quería hablar con todos – intervino Koga, como de costumbre Koga insistía en esperar por Sesshomaru e invitarle a cualquier actividad que tenían pues era ahora su mejor amigo ya que Yue se había distanciado de este por completo

No hay necesidad de esperarlo, pues no le informe – dijo rin lo más normal que pudo

Entonces llamémoslo y así vendrá rápido – agrego áyame

No hace falta su presencia aquí áyame – dijo cortante la oji verde

Chicos cálmense – intervino Inuyasha serio – rin tiene que hablarles de algo importante –

¿Qué sucede rin? –

Chicos el jueves por la mañana estoy partiendo a Mumbai – dio la noticia de golpe y sus amigos le dedicaron una mirada confundida

Y cuando regresas – pregunto Yue serio – el lunes que viene comienza tus clases –

Regresare dentro de ocho años si todo sale bien – vio las caras desconcertadas de sus amigo y tuvo que aclararles su decisión - me voy a Mumbai a estudiar, la secundaria y la universidad también –

¿Cómo que regresas en ocho años? – rugieron Kagome y sango

¿por qué ahí a estudiar? – pregunto áyame acalorada

¿por qué nos dices hasta ahora? – le gritaron todos al unisonó

Inuyasha tú lo sabías ¿cierto? – le grito Kagome a un Inuyasha que se había limitado cerrar los ojos como cuando informo a sus padres – porque no nos dijiste – le pregunto llorando

Es algo que le correspondía decirles a rin, y no se enojen no solo a ustedes se los informa recién, apenas anoche les dijo a mis padres de su partida –

¿Qué dice Sesshomaru de tu partida? – le pregunto áyame, pues esta sabia la historia que tenían los dos y con lo que conocía de Sesshomaru, era imposible que le permitiera alejarse de su lado, antes que suceda eso los mares se secarían y los peses tendrían patas, pero tal vez ni así dejaría a rin alejarse de su mirada

Se enterara en su momento, y dudo mucho que le interese lo que hago o dejo de hacer – dijo fría – y se los pido que no le digan nada ustedes –

¿a qué hora te vas? –

Compre su pasaje para las once y treinta – informo Inuyasha

Les tengo que pedir un favor a todos – dijo mientras su mirada arrasaba con todos sus amigos y se quedaron en Koga y este le enarco una ceja – nunca, por nada del mundo le dirán a Sesshomaru donde estoy, como estoy ni nada, si alguna vez él les pregunta hagan como si yo hubiese muerto, en cuanto me instale halla les mandare mi nuevo correo en donde nos comunicaremos solo con ustedes –

¿por qué no quieres que se entere Sesshomaru? – pregunto Koga sorprendido por la petición de rin, pues este sabía muy bien de cómo era de posesivo Sesshomaru cuando se trataba de ella, después de todo era su hermanita

La relación que tenia con Sesshomaru a llegado a una situación sin retorno, el y yo no podemos habitar el mismo lugar, por su bien y por el mío –

Que paso entre ustedes – inquirió áyame

El la odia y no quiere verle ni en figuritas y no quiero que ese cretino se entere de donde esta mi hermana – hablo amenazadoramente inuyasha

Rin fue Sesshomaru el que te partió la boca ¿cierto? – más que una pregunta por parte de Yue, era una afirmación imposible de negar – lo imaginaba, por mi parte puedes estar tranquila nunca le diré nada de ti –

Gracias Yue – miro a los demás esperando su respuesta y todos incluido Koga le dieron su palabra de mantener su ubicación y estado, como si se tratase de un secreto de confesión.

Se la pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, riendo por los recuerdos vividos y también lamentando su partida, rin recordó que había comprado obsequios a sus amigos y le puso la manilla a cada uno en cada una de ella estaba grabado el nombre de cada uno en letras grandes y en mas diminutas la de los demás junto a la frase de ´´mis amigos queridos``, se fueron al karaoke y luego al cine, y para cuando se despidieron ya era entrada la noche. Rin e Inuyasha llegaron su casa y cenaron solos pues su padre estaba en una reunión de emergencia e Izayo había sido también requerida pues era una accionista de la empresa, de Sesshomaru ni sus luces, al parecer no habían regresado igual en todo el día.

El martes y el miércoles se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era jueves y las manecillas del reloj marcaban las siete de la mañana y la joven peli castaña ya estaba lista, vestía una solerita de tirantes y por encima un chaleco delgadito tejido de hilo, una falda larga, junto a unos zapatos planitos todo su conjunto de color blanco pues era costumbre vestir de ese color en ceremonias como esa en el país de su padre y su madre, con sus maletas listas esperando ya en el coche, solo sería hacer el ritual, luego recoger todo lo usado y saldría al comedor para tener su ultimo desayuno con sus padrinos e Inuyasha ya que Sesshomaru se iría de viaje temprano, y debía de estar antes en el aeropuerto, cubrió su cabeza con un manto de la ceda más fina de un blanco inmaculado, y empezó a entonar el cantico que su madre había cantado por última vez

Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham

Na Judaa Honge Hum  
Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham

La dulce y melodiosa vos de rin los hizo estragos en los habitantes de la casa, Inuno e Izayo estaban en su habitación abrasados, dándose consuelo por su partida, mientras que Inuyasha ya todo vestido practicaba frente a su espejo la mejor sonría para regalarle a rin antes de su viaje, y Sesshomaru ya estaba saliendo de su habitación para partir al viaje al rancho de Kagura, a pesar de ser un viaje de dos horas quería llegar temprano y así no fallar a su novia y sus primos, también así disfrutarían de más tiempo de estancia y sus últimas horas de libertad ya que su padre le había informado que a partir del primero de septiembre trabajaría con él en las empresas y para el colmo al día siguiente debía de ocuparse de sus papeles para la universidad y el fin de semana había, no sé qué evento en algún pueblo oculto del Japón a donde lo obligaban cordialmente a asistir

El escuchar a rin nuevamente esa canción le hacía perderse en sus recuerdos pero había algo diferente en el tono de su voz, era como un susurro un murmullo de un adiós cercano, no aguanto la tentación de verla, pues estos días lo había evitado a toda costa, incluso ya no escondía que su presencia le molestaba y lo evitaba descaradamente, cosa que lo quemaba de la rabia, se acerco a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, otra vez vestía su atuendo blanco que le daban un toque hermoso no entendía como alguien de una apariencia casi angelical era capaz de cometer los actos más bajos y aparentar esa inocencia, apenas pudo disfrutar no por mucho tiempo de su visón en privado pues el resto de su familia y de los sirvientes también habían llegado, al sentir su presencia rin se giro y les debido una sonría mientras hacia un asentamiento con su cabeza para que pasasen, y ella continuo con su rezo.

Después de hacer el ritual a sus dioses, tal como su madre le había enseñado desde pequeña, se acerco a su familia y los empleados, con sus manos hizo que el humo del incienso le llegue, mientras aun entonaba su melodía, hacer eso era dar la mejores bendiciones para ellos y pedir que sus dioses también cuiden de ellos siempre, pues como decía su canción, estarían juntos, **con heridas y con rasgones siempre juntos**.

Salió de su habitación como si hubiese visto al mismísimo drácula, o al dios del inframundo, esa imagen de inocencia y desvalida que le había mostrado rin mientras hacia ese su ritual, y el terror que lo invadió cuando ella se acerco a él haciendo que el incienso le llegue, no fue el humo sino su presencia, sintió un presentimiento, su corazón se estrujo impidiéndole respirar, por eso había salido en un tris de esa habitación, donde antaño se había sentido tan a gusto, agarro su maleta y se dirigió al porche donde estaba su coche, tiro dentro de este su equipaje y giro para entrar, cuando se percato que había unas maletas listas ahí y pensó que sus padres viajarían de nuevo y no se lo habían comunicado por hacerle cumplir su palabra de regresar hoy mismo, y salió a toda velocidad en su jaguar negro dispuesto a pasar un día tranquilo, lejos de su tortura.

Sesshomaru como un último acto de desprecio hacia ella se había salido de su cuarto cuando ella hacia el ritual, fingió indiferencia y no mostrar su dolo, uno por que sus padrinos no sabían nada de lo sucedido en realidad con Sesshomaru, dos, por que los empleados no tenían que enterarse de nada, y tres, y este era el especial de su actuación, era que Inuyasha casi y detiene a su hermano a golpes por su actitud y no quería que se armara una escena antes de su partida. Una vez terminado todo bajaron al comedor donde tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, donde su madrina y la nana le daban consejos de diferentes cosas desde, como cuidarse la piel, que cosas cocinar y explicarle platillos simples, hasta tener cuidado con los chicos y no permitir que se le acerquen mas de la cuenta y no tener NOVIO hasta que sea mayor de edad (25 años según ellas), su padrino le aconsejo sobre los documentos y si tenía algún problema legal o algo no dude en llamarlos y él raudo iría a apoyarla, Inuyasha se había limitado a estar presente en todo el rato no dijo nada y solo la miraba triste, luego del desayuno, sus padrinos y la nana salieron a alistarse para acompañarla al aeropuerto, a pesar que esta había dicho que no era necesario, por su parte Inuyasha se quedo con ella en la sala mientras el resto de empleados se despedían deseándole todo lo mejor, luego por cuasi una hora se la paso con Hachiko jugando y tratando de hacerle entender al animalito que debía partir pero que en cuanto haya oportunidad se iría con ella, y su mascota pareció entenderla ya que antes de irse se le acerco meneándole la cola y le dio una súper lamida en su cara y se fue corriendo hacia el árbol donde estaba su casa de juegos y se sentó al pie de este, como esperándola a que regrese por él. Llegaron al aeropuerto una hora antes y ahí estaban sus amigos, con quienes tubo sus últimas sonrisas y carcajadas, al recordar alguna travesura hecha con anterioridad.

==========/==========

Había llegado en tiempo record al rancho del padre de Kagura, donde estaba ella y sus primos desde la noche anterior, ni bien había parado su coche Kagura ya salía de su casa y ni bien salido del auto ya la tenía prendida de su cuello como chinche, en todo el camino no lo había dejado esa sensación que sintiese cuando estaba en el cuarto de rin y a pesar de haber ido a una velocidad de vértigo para sacarse ese malestar no había conseguido, tomo el desayuno con ellos y la madre de Kagura le dijo donde estaba su habitación y podía ir a tomarse una ducha mientras ya empezaban a preparar la parrillada, luego de bañarse y cambiarse se acostó un rato en la cama, y al fin rindiéndose a la curiosidad se levanto y fue a sacar de su maleta el sobre entregado por su hermano, al abrirlo se percato que contenía un DVD y un sobre blanco inscrito su nombre en este, con esa caligrafía fina e inclinada que bien conocía, primero decidió leer la carta aunque también sentía miedo, por eso decidió luego ver el disco pues le daba curiosidad que contenía este, introdujo en el reproductor de DVD y encendí la TV.

Al principio la imagen era un tanto borrosa y con movimientos luego de la nada se apareció Rin, con esa imagen fantasmagórica que había adquirido hace tiempo atrás y su voz también parecía de alguien que llevaba muerta hace mucho

**¿por qué? – **_Con esa pregunta comenzó el video_** – no entiendo tus razones para hacerme semejante daño, dijiste que me cuidarías siempre y cuando me entregue a ti me dijiste que me amabas, pero ahora solo me dañas sin compasión alguna, no sé lo que te hice, pero sea lo que sea te pido, te suplico que me perdones, nunca más me veras. No volveré a ser un estorbo para ti – **_decía rin mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas de dolor y su voz se entrecortaba por sollozos_** – creí que serias mi príncipe azul, pero veo que no, desde hoy no te molestare mas, pero te pido que solo por una vez, solo por esta ocasión me regales una rosa, del color que quieras, solo te pido eso una rosas regalo tuyo – **_miro hastiado esa escena pues sabía lo que había hecho después_

**Sesshomaru TE AMO – **_y dicho esto se vio como se acercaba a la cámara con intenciones de apagarla pero al parecer no sabía bien lo que hacía pues luego hubo solo la imagen de su cama vacía y unos instantes después volvió a aparecer y de su voz salía una melodía_

**Lloran mis muñecas, lloran**

**Pues ya no queda nada de niña en mi, tú me robaste la inocencia,**

**Al creer en tus promesas ya no puedo creer ni en mí.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti...**

**Lloran mis muñecas, lloran**

**En soledad y en la misma, habitación donde escuché cuentos de hadas**

**Y tus manos me encantaban y en mujer tu cuerpo me volvió.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas Cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Cuando no me caiga el mar Entero de tu silencio,**

**Cuando la piedra de tu corazón no me vuelva a golpear,**

**Cuando tu presencia sin estar no pueda mi cuerpo erosionar.**

_Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto fuera de su habitación y de sus orbes verdes veía como las lagrimas salían con abundancia, mientras cantaba esa canción como si fuese una muestra clara de su agonía, pudo apreciar un gesto de dolor mientras que con una mano se apretaba una de sus muñecas y luego la otra_

**Lloran, lloran, lloran mis muñecas lloran**

**Ríos rojos de mi corazón! y poco a poco me vacío de la sangre que te amó...**

**Lloran, lloran, lloran mis muñecas lloran**

**Hilos rojos escurriendo a mis pies! que van volviéndose listones**

**De un manto rojo en el que dormiré...**

_Con terror vio como de las muñecas de ella salía la sangre en gran cantidad, su mirada perdida en el mismo punto que antes y con desesperación vio como la vida se le escapaba y todo lo blanco de ella se manchaba de su sangre y su palidez se hacía más intensa_

**Sangran mis muñecas abiertas de donde salen las mariposas**

**Que formaban mi alma loca que gota a gota me deja sola.**

**Lloran mis muñecas, lloran desde que sé que ya no seré feliz**

**Y comprendí que mi esperanza se aferraba a la nada y que tú no serás para mí...**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti.**

**Y sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti,**

**Cuando ya no piense en ti,**

**Cuando ya no piense en ti….**

La vio desplomarse por la pérdida de ese líquido vital, y ahora recién entendía eso de ´´ sólo dejarán de llorar mis muñecas cuando ya no piense en ti´´ de su canción, ella había creído que con la muerte dejaría de sentir el amor que ella sentía por él, un miserable que le había hecho semejante daño

**Seremos libres bebe - **murmuro al bulto de su vientre y cerro sus ojos reflejándose en su rostro una tranquilidad que no tenia, tranquilidad que había sido robada por él

El disco aun mostraba el cuerpo inerte de rin una imagen que se le estaba grabando con fuego en la memoria de Sesshomaru, quien no atinaba a reaccionar solo miraba su cuerpo, hasta que escucho como tocaban su puerta y luego los gritos de Inuyasha y los porrazos en la puerta al no hallar respuesta de ella, luego apareció la imagen de su hermano cuando se acerco a esta y llamaba a la ambulancia y salía con ella en brazos desesperado, luego de esto por unos diez minutos mas solo mostraba la mancha roja de la sangre de rin y el DVD paro pues había terminado su tiempo de grabación en la cámara.

Aun idiotizado por lo que vio se sentó mejor en la cama temblando de pies a cabeza, su mente no procesaba nada lógico, solo estaba la imagen de esa niña sangrando, por haber decidido morir y dejar de sentir amor por él, bajo su vista a su mano temblorosa que sostenía la carta de rin y un tanto ansioso la rasgo para leer el contenido.

**Para Sesshomaru Taisho**

_**Este es mi adiós Sesshomaru, no te agradezco nada pues solo me diste dolor pero ten por seguro te olvidare, cuando regrese este amor tan grande que siento por ti se habrá desvanecido y tendré una nueva vida en la que tu no tendrás cabida, solo déjame preguntarte algo y responderte.**_

_**¿Qué es el amor para ti Sesshomaru?**_

_**Para ti, el amor es dañar al ser que dices amar, hundirla en la desesperación y en el más oscuro de los infiernos, para ti amar es, recibir todo y no dar nada, eres mezquino con tu cariño.**_

_**Estoy feliz que estés con Kagura que es tan mezquina como tú, espero que tú seas feliz a pesar de lo que me has hecho pero recuerda no serás feliz hasta que sepas que es el amor, por eso. ¿Qué es el amor para ti Sesshomaru?**_

_**Sé que en esto yo también llego una gran parte de la culpa pues yo sabía muy bien como eras, ¿a cuántas mujeres no vi yo como les destrozabas el corazón?, ¿por qué yo debería de haber sido la excepción a tu cruel jugarreta? lo que el corazón siente se queda en el corazón y no puede ascender a los labios. NO me recordaste, no queda más que decir, te di todas mis felicidades y mis sonrisas. NO te interesaste en mi amor no queda nada más que decir.**_

_**Adiós**_

_**Rin Khan Malhotra**_

Se quedo en completo trance, escucho el llamado a la puerta y la voz de Kanna, la prima de Kagura pedir permiso para ingresar, pero él no respondió pues aun estaba perdido entre lo visto y lo leído, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era el ADIOS que había puesto en su carta y por la fecha al inicio de la hoja podía apreciar que lo había escrito solo hace una semana ¿acaso intentaría quitarse la vida de nuevo?, el sonido de la puerta se hizo más insistente aunque no subía de volumen y decidió permitir entrar a la jovencita, pues esta recién tenia doce años

Dime Kanna que sucede – le pregunto, y sin responder esta aseguro bien la puerta

Quiero hablar contigo Sesshomaru – le dijo mirándole a los ojos seriamente

Que será –

Tu…. Tu ¿quieres a Kagura? –

Claro, porque la pregunta –

Si la quieres ¿porque querías dejarla meses atrás? –

Como te enteraste de eso – le pregunto serio y cortante, lo que logro asustar a la niña

Es que lo escuche contarle a Kagura a Naraku – hablo nerviosa por la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru – bueno veras, le dijo que la habías querido dejar porque tú te habías enamorado de una ´´mocosa``, según ella y cuando Naraku le pregunto cómo es que estabas aquí hoy ella le dijo que jugó bien sus cartas y había conseguido que tu odies a esa niña a pesar de haber convivido con ella y de lo mucho que la habías amado, que te había manipulado y solo era cuestión de tiempo que tu le pidas matrimonio y ella tener todo – le conto rápido, mientras jugaba con sus manos y tenía la vista gacha

Cuando hablo eso – le pregunto

Hace unos minutos, lo escuche por accidente y por eso vine a preguntarte si la amabas –

Como puedo saber que eso es verdad – le dijo y la niña no entendió sus palabras – lo que tú me acabas de contar como sé que es cierto –

Pues, no tengo por qué mentirte y me parece de lo mas horrible hacer que alguien dañe la imagen de otra persona y hacerla ver como una prostituta juvenil, bueno al menos eso es lo que ella dijo que te hizo creer –

Cuando le dijo eso no pudo discutir pues eso era lo que Kagura le había mostrado una vez que este se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que le ligaban a rin, le hablo a Kagura para terminar su relación oculta que tenían desde antes y así poder estar con rin, a pesar del miedo que le daba lo que diría su padre al enterarse de se había enamorado de su cuasi hermana si bien no tenían relación sanguínea, ella se había crecido en su casa como una y no podía hacer eso pero no importaba pues tendría fuerza para hablar con su padre, pero cuando se lo dijo a Kagura está en un principio pareció entenderlo, y dijo que quería ser su amiga y cada día que pasaba esta le mostraba los ´´defectos`` de rin y cuando le reclamo y dijo que no hablara así de ella, esta le dijo que le mostraría algo que lo aria cambiar de opinión y así lo hizo pues le hizo hablar con unos alumnos de cursos superiores e incluso universitarios que le dijeron que tenían relaciones con rin por dinero, luego le mostro fotos de una rin muy diferente vestida con ropas atrevidas y nada decente por su forma de estar con los otros y así su rabia había empezado a crecer por ella y cuando la había tomado como suya no se percato de ´´algo`` importante, es que cuando la había penetrado él se había llevado su barrera que le indicaban que no había sido tocada por nadie, y luego las cosas con ella se habían puesto de mal en peor por las injurias que le decía Kagura en contra de ella y el cómo manso corderito la escuchaba y hacia caso. Y también estaba el punto de ese dicho que dicta ´´los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten``

Kanna ¿por qué me lo has contado? Con esto me alejare de tu prima –

Lo sé pero yo … yo solo quiero… quiero tu felicidad – le dijo con su cara sonrosada y mirando al piso

¿mi felicidad y por qué? – pregunto divertido al ver la expresión de la niña

Pues porque te quiero también porque quiero ayudar a mi hermano, aunque este no esté interesado en conocerme – le murmuro la niña con los ojos llenos de tristeza

Así que tu eres la hija de Kanname – le hablo un tanto seco al pronunciar el nombre de su madre – espero que te sepa cuidar bien a ti –

Hace lo mejor que puede – le respondió sonriendo tristemente – pero te dije todo eso porque quiero la felicidad de mi hermano antes que de nadie más - le dio un beso en su mejilla y salió de su cuarto dejándolo con sus pensamientos. Agarro su celular y decidió llamar a su casa para que le comuniquen con rin

Hola – dijo la voz de una de las mucamas

Soy Sesshomaru, pásame con rin – ordeno

Joven, ¿acaso no sabía que la señorita partía hoy?

¿partía, a donde? – exigió, estaba ya desesperándose ¿dónde iba Rin?

¿acaso no lo sabe joven? –

SABER QUE MALDITA SEA RESPONDEME DE UNA BUENA VEZ – vocifero el muchacho ya desesperado por una respuesta

Pues hoy se está marchando no sé donde para estudiar, y según dijo su madre no volvería en años – contesto de inmediato pues conocían el humor del hijo mayor de los patrones

¿Dónde están? –

Acaban de salir al aeropuerto y…. – no escucho mas colgó el celular agarro sus cosas y salió como bala de ese lugar su objetivo, el aeropuerto y detener a rin

Sesshomaru, amor – le dijo Kagura colgándosele de su cuello de nuevo y besándolo a lo que él no respondió – ¿qué sucede? – le inquirió al no sentir respuesta

Me marcho - le dijo toscamente mientras se soltaba de su agarre con un poco de brusquedad

¿Por qué Sesshomaru? – le pregunto la madre de la chica – es temprano y no esta aun la comida –

Lo siento señora, pero debo de irme –

Y eso porque – dijo el padre

Me acabo de enterar que MI Rin se marcha y debo de ir a detenerla – le contesto hastiado por su preguntas

¿tu rin? – le pregunto Kagura con una voz chirriante - ¿detenerla?, a esa mocosa desvergonzada, ¿Cómo puedes ir tras de ella sabiendo lo que es? –

De eso hablaremos luego y me aclararas algunos asuntos – le espeto mordaz y dirigiéndole una mirada fría

Espera no te vayas – trato de detenerlo cuando se alejaba en dirección del jaguar

Suéltame – la empujo y se subió a su coche que rechino al salir en semejante velocidad, pero no importaba tenía que llegar a como dé lugar, y otra vez llamo de su celular – Koga soy Sesshomaru -

Ah hola, Ridka dime que sucede – le dijo su amigo fingiendo que era otra persona y supo que estaba con ellos – justo ahora no puedo ir, estoy en el aeropuerto, ya te dije ayer, mi amiga se va hoy a las once y treinta y recién tendré tiempo –

Gracias te debo una grande – y con eso colgó, miro su reloj faltaba diez minutos para las diez así que tendría tiempo de llegar, y hablar con ella y si es necesario obligarle a que se quede, ahora entendía esa sensación que lo abrumo desde que estuvo en su cuarto, se iría y él lo sintió y eso lo atormento aunque no sabía que era antes, pero ahora la perspectiva de perderla era otro sentimiento que lo torturaba. En su arrogancia, siempre había creído que Rin nunca se iría de su lado, pase lo que pase, y haga lo que él haga, ella nunca se alejaría de su lado, y ahora comprobaba lo estúpido y arrogante que avía sido.

Las horas pasaron rápido para su familia y amigos, pero lenta para ella que quería irse pronto y comenzar de nuevo, ya eran las once de la mañana y ya habían dado la tercera llamada para subir a su vuelo, tubo sus últimas despedidas, entre abrazos y los mejores deseos y bendiciones de todos, y cuando se encamino hacia la puerta por donde debía ingresar todos la despedían con diferentes caras, su madrina, Kaede, sango, Kagome, áyame, lloraban incesantemente, Miroku, Koga y Yue tenían las caras largas y deprimidas, al igual que su padrino, se fijo por ultimo en Inuyasha y vio tristeza, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba bien, este ajito su mano más enérgicamente y le regalo una sonrisa sincera, y en ella iba un mensaje oculto y por ver la alegría de su amigo –hermano ella también se despidió de todos con una sonrisa sincera, teniendo un buen presentimiento de todo esto y así ingreso por la puerta indicada asía su vuelo, creyó escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, pero asegurándose que era su imaginación siguió avanzando y dio un ultimo vistazo a su familia y amigos que se abrazaban los unos a los otros, solo Inuyasha sonreía y seguía despidiéndose, con esa imagen entro de lleno a su ingreso y luego de la revisión se fue a su vuelo.

Rin, rin, rin… todos se voltearon a ver a la persona que gritaba el nombre de rin y se quedaron tiesos al ver a Sesshomaru todo despeinado corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero a pesar que la gritaba ella no se detuvo se despidió de ellos e ingreso a la puerta 3 – B, y lo último que vio fue un retaso de tela de su falda blanca que la siguió. Corrió en dirección a esa puerta decidido a ingresar y retenerla, no podía dejarlo, ella no, pero antes de ingresar los del control lo detuvieron

Su boleto por favor, debe de dejar todo lo metal –

No viajare, solo quiero detener a alguien – dijo grosero mientras intentaba pasar hasta que lo detuvieron dos guardias de seguridad – debo de entrar maldita sea suéltenme – gritaba pataleando por entrar

Vasta Sesshomaru – le dijo la vos de su padre – señores por favor suéltenlo yo me hago responsable de el

Papa…..Rin, se está yendo, no puedes permitirlo, yo debo de retenerla – dijo intentando de nueva cuenta pasar – SOLO LA SACO Y YA – le grito al guardia que volvió a retenerlo – rin, rin, rin , escucha vuelve, rin – todos los presentes desde familia, amigos ,los guardias de seguridad y los pasajeros rezagados que iban al vuelo se quedaron atónitos al ver como es joven intentaba y llamaba desesperado a esa rin

Papa detenla, que no se vaya – le dijo a su padre sosteniéndole por el cuellos – mama tú has algo, habla que no se vaya – ahora recurría a Izayo, quien le miro con los ojos bañados en lagrimas – RIN NO ME DEJES – grito ya a punto de salirse de control y terminar en el llanto – REGRESA RINNNNNN –

Señor por favor deben de desalojar – indico uno de los de seguridad

NO, DEBO TRAERLA RINNNNNN –

Joven por favor – le pidió cordial el guardia

Déjeme ir solo la traeré y me iré – le pidió desesperado

¿por qué ese interés de retenerla Sesshomaru? – pregunto Yue

La quiero conmigo –

No volverá, se fue por muchos años – le espeto Inuyasha frio

No, no, RIN VUELVE – gritaba creyendo que ella estaba detrás de esa puerta y no salía por hacerle sufrir

No veo por qué tenga regresar – hablo Yue de nuevo - ¿por qué la quieres aquí? -

POR QUE LA AMO – grito cansado, todos se quedaron en estado de shock ante lo dicho por Sesshomaru - RINNNN – y otra vez fue detenido – por favor, la mujer que amo esta en este vuelo y si no la detengo la perderé, RINNN, no me dejes – y sin pode contenerlo mas sus lagrimas empezaron a caer – vuelve - murmuro bajito

Por favor desalojen esta área, o nos veremos en la necesidad de llevarlo detenido – dijo un policía e Inuno hizo salir a todos, mientras que el e Inuyasha sacaban a Sesshomaru que aun intentaba colarse

Basta ya Sesshomaru – le dijo una vez salieron del edificio del aeropuerto – que te pasa por que actúas así –

Ya les dije la, amo y no quiero perderla –

¿Cómo que amas a rin? – pregunto Izayo casi escandalizada

Debe de ser broma Sesshomaru, ella es casi tu hermana – le dijo su padre furioso

CASI, PERO NO LO ES, ELLA ME PERTENECE – grito furioso

No puede ser esto – murmuro Inuno – es una locura – vamos a casa y hablaremos de esto –

No, me iré tras de ella ¿A dónde se fue? –

No¡ iremos a casa y hablaremos, todos vengan – ordeno el padre de los peliblancos y casi a arrastras y amarrado llevaron a Sesshomaru a la casa y todos sus amigos se despidieron en las puertas del aeropuerto, ya que era mejor hablar primero a la familia y esperar a ver qué sucedió después de semejante confesión

Todos estaban aturdidos por lo confesado de Sesshomaru y de qué modo, entre todos los presentes solo había una que sonreía ante esa noticia, que era Kaede quien siempre había deseado que esos dos niños con el pasar del tiempo quedaran juntos pues desde su niñez se llevaban bien y ya de jovencitos se veían bien juntos y eso le hacía feliz, además de que la niña se merecía ser feliz con un jovencito tan bueno como Sesshomaru (N/a. bueno y un cuerno, es malo, . lo siento no pude evitar meterme en esto gomen ne), llegaron a la casa e Inutaisho les pidió que le acompañen al despacho donde hablarían tranquilos y sin interrupciones.

Repite lo que has dicho, no, lo que has gritado en el aeropuerto – demando el padre con voz firme

Amo a Rin más que a nada y no supe lo que tenía hasta hoy que la perdí – hablo el peli blanco – no me mires de eso modo – espeto grosero a su progenitor, que lo había mirado con los ojos abiertos como platos por sus palabras

Esto no es cierto, Sesshomaru, como puedes haberte enamorado de tu hermana – le recrimino su madre

NO ES MI HERMANA – grito desesperado, pues ahora confirmaba sus dudas de antes, que sus padres jamás aceptarían una posible relación con Rin y que por eso había logrado creer tan rápido en las mentiras de Kagura, prefiriendo odiarla a amarla y ver que su relación no era aprobada ni aceptada por nadie y que por ellos sería su dolor mas fuerte, amar a alguien y no tenerlo a pesar de estar cerca de ella siempre hubiese sido la peor de las agonías

Como si lo fuera – le dijo su padre furioso – COMO SI LO FUERA, ella creció a tu lado y todos estos años la trataste como tu hermana y tus sentimientos no son buenos –

No tiene nada de malo amar – intervino la vos de Inuyasha tranquilamente

Claro que no tiene de malo amar, pero enamorarte de tu hermana es un pecado – dijo Izayo renuente de creer los sentimientos del mayor – ahora entiendo – dijo pausadamente y los ojos de su esposo se posaron en ella para que le explique su ´´entendimiento`` – seguramente Tu le confesaste tus sentimientos y como ella no te correspondió la golpeaste aquel día y Rin decidió irse para que no la acoses y no cometer estupideces y también para evitar cualquier conflicto familiar, ella es muy sensata –

Claro por eso termino huyendo tan de prisa – y los dos adultos miraron al joven acusadoramente, por creer que al haber confesado su amor pecador y la joven termino alejándose de todos

Eso es más o menos cierto – analizo Inuyasha y sus padres le exigieron aclarar sus palabras

Explícate –

Bueno Rin se puede decir que se fue por culpa de Sesshomaru – y al escuchar esto lo padres miraron furiosos a su hijo mayor – pero… - y los adultos regresaron la mirada al menor – no se fue por que el cretino este le digiera que la amaba, mas al contrario no supo darse de cuenta en su momento, hasta ahora que Rin se fue y no le dijo nada –

Así que ¿ella estaba de enamorada de Sesshomaru? Y como Sesshomaru no le correspondió se fue – pregunto Izayo

Sí, pero él no lo sabía, -

Esto no lo puedo creer, ustedes se querían como hermanos – hablo el padre

Señor… - intervino la voz de Kaede – si me permite opinar – cuatro pares de ojos la miraron fijos y en silencio – en lo personal me hubiera gustado que los dos jóvenes amos estén juntos pues ya desde pequeños los empleados podíamos ver el amor que sentían los dos mutuamente, aunque de niños era visto como cariño fraternal de grandes se dieron cuenta que era más que eso, el cariño y la protección desmedida que el joven Sesshomaru mostraba por la pequeña se podía apreciar siempre que, él, creían que no eran vistos, la consolaba, la abrazaba, acunaba en su pecho desde que llego la niña a esta casa y esto fue hasta hace unos meses atrás; y luego estaba la adoración que sentía Rin por el joven, y la fe ciega que ella le tenía, no importaba lo que los demás le digieran pues ella solo creía en lo que él le decía, si él le decía que era algo negro ella lo creía, a pesar de ver que era blanco – hablo la anciana nana – ese cariño siempre se mostro a gritos y era capaz de verse a distancia

Papa, en un momento Sesshomaru y Rin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y no creo que debamos juzgarles nadie – sentencio Inuyasha – no son hermanos, y no hay relación de parentesco que los una, así que no abría problema con ello

Es que no lo puedo creer – hablo el padre sentándose en su sillón, flotando su cien – pero ella ya se fue y no hay forma que le digas nada hijo pues ella no dejo dato donde encontrarla – dijo su papa mirando a su hijo mayor con cariño y pena a la vez

El tiempo te ayudara a olvidar todo Sesshomaru – le hablo Izayo

No quiero olvidarla, la quiero junto a mi – sentencio

Pues no hay caso Sesshomaru y como tú sabes ella se fue por motivos fuertes – le hablo su hermano, haciéndole notar que ella se había ido por su culpa y para olvidarse de el

Me voy a mi habitación – y sin más salió del despacho, con su corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, desesperado por no tener a su niña su lado, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para volverla a ver? ¿acaso cuando ella regrese lo habrá olvidado o tal vez, solo tal vez ella aun lo siga amando? Pero aun quedaba la duda ¿Cuándo regresaría a su lado?, se quedo parado en frente de la puerta de Rin deseando escucharla hablar con su perro o verla en brazos de Yue no importaba solo saber que estaba ahí, escucho a su perro llorar dentro de la habitación e ingreso y vio ahí al cachorro y en cuanto lo vio le meneo la cola y se aproximo haciendo que lo acaricie, la nostalgia lo invadió en cuánto ingreso, acaricio al cachorro distraídamente, su mente se lleno de los miles de recuerdos compartidos con Rin y otra vez sus preguntas lo invadieron ¿Cuándo regresaría, se habría olvidado de él para entonces o tal vez aun lo amaría?, pero… ¿cuándo regresaría para ser suya?.

/==================/

`` Ella vive enamora se muere por y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´

===================/====================

Bueno aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo esperando que lo hayan disfrutado y sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a:

Ako Nomura

hola Ako san, bueno tu preguntas

¿por qué?, como llegaron las cosas a ese extremo?, porque el comportamiento de sesshoumaru?, tanta violencia es necesaria en esta historia?

Bueno la violencia la verdad no era premeditada ni nada por el estilo, pero se fue acoplando de acuerdo iba escribiendo los capítulos, tal vez no lo describa bien las cosas en el capítulo del por las coas llegaron a ese extremo, pero me base más en la debilidad mental de los humanos, pues cuando tienen una barrera para sus objetivos suelen encontrar cualquier excusa para no pasarla y se quedan mejor ahí.

Es por eso que Sesshomaru al creer que sus padre y demás no aceptarían su relación con Rin y al creer el también que no estaba bien amar, permitió que cualquier cosa dicha por Kagura se lo creía y ahí te digo la mente flácida de los humanos.

y con lo de la categoría jejeje, pues debo de admitir que fue mi error y hasta que tú me lo dijiste no me di cuenta donde lo había subido, eso me paso por no ver bien así que eso tubo mal, tenía que pertenecer a drama, en especial pero como te dije no vi bien hr pago las consecuencias, pero tranquila esto cambiara no lo malo es por siempre así que, este es el ultimo capitulo de semejante drama ^^

alirt

BINGOOO jejej si como leiste le entrego el video que hiso Rin antes, esto lo hice para que sufra un poquito mas mujajajajaja soy cruel no?. Bueno espero te haya gustado este capi y déjame tu comentario onegai^^

sesshogirl87

. Gomen, gomen no era mi intención que termines llorando jejeje pero bueno eso hasta cierto punto es normal ya que esta historia la comencé a hacer en un momento de fatal melancolía y siempre que estoy en la calle de la amargura escribo esta (un habito malo creo) pero termina así algo (bueno muy) triste ya que le pongo todo lo que siento en su momento.

Aunque te suene raro tengo la extraña habilidad de hacer que los demás odien a sus personajes amados y mira que yo AMO, ADORO a mi sexymaru, que diga a mi Sesshomaru, pero su papel en la historia se fue dando poco a poco

Te cuento que ya tengo el final de este fic, no te lo digo porque se arruinaría todo, pero viendo como se fue desarrollando el trama no encuentro un final mejor que el que le halle, y mira que me esforcé por sacar otro pero no lo logre, al menos a mi (el burro por delante ¿no?) y a una de mis amigas que le conté como seria el final nos parece grandioso, de verdad espero que para todos sea igual de bonito y raro a la vez n.n

PD. Si es un idiota por creer en la Abazure

Lamento no haber puesto agradecimiento antes no se me ocurrió, pero ya empezare a hacerlo vale?.

Vaya la historia se ha ido alargando más de lo que yo creía, pues aparte de este un capi mas y terminaba, pero me salió algo más que eso así que creo que daré lata un poco más, pero no se crean ya que cuasi a la vuelta de la esquina esta el final y espero que todas me sigan hasta ese momento.

Arigato gosaimazu por leer

**By: gaiaspink**


	7. al tiempo le pedi tiempo

Siento la gran demora, pero no me inspiraba bien, y hasta ahora este capi en si no me convence mucho pero no puedo tenerlo por más tiempo sin terminar esta historia que fue la primera que me inspire y la segunda ne publicar, estamos a solo dos capítulos del gran final, así que espero les guste, lo actualizare lo más rápido posible, pero eso si no pasara de este año lo juro.

**Gracias a:**

**sesshogirl87**

gracias por dejarme tu coemntario y si yo también disfrute de sufrimiento de sessho jeje, pero bueno perdón por la extensa demora y te guste este capi.

**alirt**

k bueno que te haya gustado y espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y me dejes tu reviews, gracias ^^

**Capitulo anterior**

Me voy a mi habitación – y sin más salió del despacho, con su corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, desesperado por no tener a su niña a su lado, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para volverla a ver? ¿acaso cuando ella regrese lo habrá olvidado o tal vez, solo tal vez ella aun lo siga amando? Pero aun quedaba la duda ¿Cuándo regresaría a su lado?, se quedo parado en frente de la puerta de Rin deseando escucharla hablar con su perro o verla en brazos de Yue, no importaba, solo saber que estaba ahí le hubiese sido suficiente escucho a su perro llorar dentro de la habitación e ingreso y vio ahí al cachorro y en cuanto lo vio le meneo la cola y se aproximo haciendo que lo acaricie, la nostalgia lo invadió en cuánto ingreso, acaricio al cachorro distraídamente, su mente se lleno de los miles de recuerdos compartidos con Rin y otra vez sus preguntas lo invadieron ¿Cuándo regresaría, se habría olvidado de él para entonces o tal vez aun lo amaría?, pero… ¿cuándo regresaría para ser suya?.

**Capitulo 7**

**Al Tiempo, le pido tiempo **

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Mumbay, en donde abordaría otro avión que la lleve a Londres, sabía que Inuyasha y sus padrinos se molestarían de verdad al no saber la verdad de su residencia una vez descubran que no era ahí donde estaba, sabía que había dado una mentira grande al decir que estudiaría en Mumbay pero no le quedo mas remedio pues no quería que la encuentren si alguien intentaba seguirla y ese alguien era Sesshomaru, no quería verlo nunca más, no al menos hasta que se le pase todo el dolor, la ira, rabia y el odio que se había acumulado en su interior en este tiempo, y se evitaría otro tanto de dolor. Su vuelo partió dos horas después a su destino final, para cuando llego ya era domingo por la noche, subió a uno de los taxis del aeropuerto y pidió que le lleve a un hotel cerca del instituto donde estudiaría, por su buena fortuna cerca de ahí había un hotel muy elegante donde se hospedo por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, tomo una ducha larga logrando que el agua caliente relaje su cuerpo y músculos agarrotados por tantas horas de viaje sin descanso, se puso la ropa más formal que tenia, una camisa color vino, un saco negro al igual que el pantalón, se miro al espejo apreciando su postura, tenía que admitir que vestida así aparentaba ser muy responsable y madura, recogió su cabello largo en una cola alta se puso un poco de crema en la cara y un brillo en sus labios. Ordeno mejor sus pertenencias que solo eran dos maletas grandes, siete treinta ya se encontraba pagando el hospedaje y saliendo en dirección a su nuevo colegio, agradecía a los dioses que sus padrinos hayan insistido en que siga aprendiendo y practicando su idioma paterno, el de su madre y el ingles, ya que no le fue problema comunicarse con los demás, y en la medida de sus posibilidades estudiaría mas idiomas ya que eran de mucha ayuda. Luego de unos minutos de viajar en coche por fin su taxi ingreso al establecimiento de la institución de GURUKULL, era hermoso, si, esa era su definición correcta, una construcción grande un tanto antigua, estilo castillos, pintada de un blanco pulcro lo que hacía resaltar los marcos de madera de la ventana color cafés oscuros, sus jardines eran inmensos y exquisitamente arreglados, habían rosas de variados colores, jazmines, dalias, y más flores que no conocía, giro a su derecha y de pasada observo a su universidad que era igual de hermosa que el colegio con los mismos colores, solo que esta era aun más amplia, por eso lo llamaban el colegio de lujo; ayudada por el chofer consiguió sacar sus maletas del maletero, luego de pagar el viatico y darle una propina por su ayuda ingreso insegura al lugar, el corredor del primer piso era amplio de azulejos color cafés, en un costado se podía apreciar dos escaleras amplias que conducían a los pisos de arriba, con el mapa que le enviaron a su correo pudo llegar donde se encontraba las oficinas de administración y dirección académica, detrás de un hermoso escritorio de madera tallado con detalles ingleses se encontraba una mujer mayor de unos cuarenta y más de años vestía con ropa formal, le sonrió amablemente cuando se percato de su presencia.

Buenos días – saludo la oji verde cordial

Buenos días niña que deseas – respondía cortes la mujer

Soy, Khan Malhotra Rin, me indicaron que debo de regular mis documentos para estar oficialmente inscrita -

Así es, señorita espere un momento y enseguida le atiende el director – respondió la mujer más seria al ver el comportamiento un poco distante de Rin

De acuerdo – espero unos cinco minutos, sus nervios estaban alterados y por suerte y no se le olvido respirar, se abrió la puerta de dirección mostrando a dos muchacho uno era de la edad de Rin, tenía el cabello negro corto bestia el uniforme de colegio que consistía en un saco rojo, camisa blanca pantalón y corbata negro, el otro era mucho más mayor, su cabello era de un rojo intenso pero lo llevaba más largo hasta media espalda sujetado en una coletilla, su uniforme era un conjunto formal color plomo claro, con la camisa negra al igual que su corbata que se destacaba por el bordado del escudo de la universidad de la misma institución.

Se lo agradezco mucho señor – hablo el mas mayor – espero que mi hermano no le cause más problemas yo estaré más atento a él ahora que estoy aquí – le aseguro al director, era un hombre mayor alto y bien cuidado su cabellera castaña empezaba a encanecer al igual que su barba, pero aun así parecía un hombre duro y de carácter fuerte

Por ser tu Antoni quien lo pides lo acepte y lo sabes, espero que pongas fin a su comportamiento – regaño el hombre – y tu Miguel aprende de tu hermano – regaño al muchacho más joven

Si señor – respondió el aludido – así lo haré –

De acuerdo, puede ingresar señorita Rin – alzo la vista con un brillo en sus ojos, en su adentro deseaba corregir el trato pues ella no había dado consentimiento para que le traten por su nombre de pila y pedir que le diga por el apellido, pero al considerar la situación y el lugar donde se encontraba decidió callar y se adelanto para ingresar a la oficina

Suerte – le murmuro el tal Miguel

Gracias – respondió igual de bajito

La oficina del director muy amplia tapizada de un color ocre, su silla en forma de trono un escritorio aun más hermoso y fino que el de la secretaria, estaba tan limpia que parecía que nunca era ocupada, el hombre mayor tomo asiento y le indico que hiciese lo mismo, mentalmente conto hasta diez y empezó a relajarse

Solo debe de confirmar sus datos, firmar el compromiso y también el compromiso de sus padres – indico el director

Si me permite revisar por favor – le hablo amable y firme extendiendo su mano derecha para recibir el folder con sus datos, documentos y exámenes, los reviso detalladamente tomo en cuenta algunos datos a aclarar, luego se dedico a leer el contrato con puntos y comas para que no se le escape nada y agradeció que su padrino le haya explicado algunas cosas, al ver que mas redactaba la conducta, obligaciones y prohibiciones que la institución tenia no dudo en firmar el acuerdo

Todo en orden por lo visto –

No hay nada a lo que pueda alegar, tal vez corregir algunos datos en el registro – respondió ya calmada

Cual será –

Es indispensable aclarar que mis padres murieron hace mucho y ahora estoy bajo la custodia de mis padrinos, por cualquier cosa que pueda suceder –

Entiendo, ¿algo más? – inquirió el hombre, su voz era gruesa y autoritaria

Me gustaría saber en qué plazo se permite traer a mascotas – pregunto casual

Es luego del primer semestre, se verá su conducta y se evaluara sus notas, debe entender que no todos pueden traer mascotas, solo aquellos que son excelentes, es como un premio o estimulación que les da la institución –

Lo entendí en el contrato, solo quería saber el tiempo – respondió cortes y su voz salió suave, casi como un murmullo

Bueno ya firmado el compromiso por favor entregue el nombre de sus tutores a la secretaria al igual que los datos a corregir – una vez dicho eso el hombre se puso de pie y Rin lo imito y se dirigió a la puerta siendo franqueada por el director

Espero que le vaya muy bien y tenga en cuenta que se exige mucho mas de los alumnos que son becados – le dijo serio, aun que su voz no demostraba sus deseos

Me irá bien y no está en mi defraudar la confianza que se me da, después de todo es mi futuro lo que pongo a juego – respondió segura de sus palabras, tendría mucho tiempo para invertir en sus estudios, aun que tenía que trabajar para sobrevivir - gracias por la oportunidad, Khan Dono – Rin le hiso una reverencia sin siquiera darse de cuenta el apellido pronunciado al director saliendo con paso normal, se acerco a la secretaria donde le dio los papeles firmado por sus padrinos, le pidió que se aclare que ellos eran sus tutores al no tener padres, luego la secretaria le proporciono sus horarios de clases, un mapa de todo el lugar y luego un mapa de los dormitorios y su uniforme

Señorita Khan – llamo la secretaria cuando esta había dado unos pasos

Diga – se giro hacia la mujer

Olvide informarle que el acto de inauguración se realizara dentro de una hora, debe de asistir al coliseo que se encuentra en el lado sur –

Gracias – respondió cortes

Gracias a los mapas pudo llegar fácilmente al ala de los dormitorios, bufo un tanto al ver que su habitación se encontraba en el cuarto piso y debía de arrastrar sus maletas, ya que el ascensor estaba en reparación

´´genial un colegio de lujo y sin ascensor `` pensó sarcástica y enfurruñada

Bueno ya estando aquí no hay retorno – hablo para ella cansada – me da flojera – murmuro protestando – ni modo – empezó a llevar sus dos enormes maletas apenas y subió unas tres gradas y ya quería votarlas

Maldijo a diestra y siniestra por tener que llevar a cuesta esos pesos, cuando al fin llego a la habitación designada se encontró que ya estaban las otras dos personas, eran dos chicas más altas que ella

Buenos días – saludo a las dos muchachas que ocupaban el piso

Hola – saludo cortes la muchacha de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y cuerpo delgado – ¿eres la otra habitante del piso? –

Sí, me llamo kan Rin – se presento

Un gusto, yo soy Amelia – respondió la otra chica de cabello corto de color castaño claro y ojos cafés oscuros – y ella es Rose – señalo a la rubia

Un gusto conocerlas, eh?, ¿dónde me ubico? – pregunto

Pues puedes usar una de esas camas un está desocupada, la del fondo y la de su lado está ya ocupadas por ame y yo – indico

Gracias – en silencio se fue a la cama que le gusto mas, estaba ubicada en el lugar más apartado de la gran habitación y al lado de la ventana, era un lugar muy tranquilo para ella.

¿de dónde vienes Rin? – escucho que pregunto una de las chicas

Vengo de Japón – respondió

¿de verdad?, guauuu tu ingles es muy bueno – alabo

Gracias –

¿Tus padres viven aquí? –

Si –

Espero conocerlos pronto –

Supongo que un día vendrán, ellos están muy ocupados – disimulo, no había necesidad de decir nada

Hay día de padres y reuniones, ahí ellos tienen que estar presentes –

Hay no – gimió

¿Qué sucede? –

Nada solo que olvide algunas cosas – disimulo, ´´maldita sea`` grito en su fuero interno ¿Cómo le aria en las reuniones de padres y demás?, bueno tenían que solucionar eso lo más pronto posible, aun que el director y la administración sabía que era huérfana sus padrinos como sus tutores debían de venir

Ordeno sus cosas en silencio una vez que sus compañeras salieron de la habitación, una hora después se encontraba en el auditorio del ala sur, no le costó llegar pues sus compañeras regresaron por ella y la acompañaron, Amelia le recordaba mucho a sango, pues tenía el carácter fiero y firme de la castaña, mientras que Rose le recordaba a Kagome por su forma tan alegre de ser de la peli negra, en la ceremonia de ingreso el director se la paso recordando las prohibiesen del colegio y lo mucho que esperaba de los alumnos, recordó a los becados que no podían distraerse en sus deberes y lo afortunados que eran en estar en ese colegio una vez terminado el sermón dio comienzo a su educación

Extrañaba ya a sus amigos, a sus padrinos, pero más a Inuyasha y Yue quienes siempre estaban con ella, se negó rotundamente a pensar en Sesshomaru, es el tiempo que se había quedado como zombi su mente haba adquirido la extraña habilidad de eludir las cosas y Sesshomaru era una cosa a la que había decidido olvidar en un recoveco de su mente; después de la recepción y recordar las reglas se dio por inaugurado el inicio de clases, así con un nuevo mundo en el cual desenvolverse Rin kan Malhotra se dedico en sus estudios, era sin duda la mejor alumna del colegio gracias a sus padres le dieron esa beca y gracias a sus esfuerzos la mantenía, el primer mes le costó un poco mas habituarse a su realidad, pero con todo lo que tenía que estudiar, y también el trabajo que consiguió para mantenerse ocuparon su tiempo, aun que eso no había impedido ser popular en ese colegio, la mayoría de las chicas le saludaba alegremente y pedían que las colabore en sus estudios, los chucos admiraban su desempeño y su inteligencia por lo cual había conseguido variados admiradores no deseados, pero en eso le ayudo mucho miguel quien era como tener a Inuyasha cerca de ella, pues él les gruñía que se aleje de su ´´hermanita`` ya que la adopto por no tener quien la defienda, cuando se enteraron que su familia murió y solo tenía a sus padrinos, y claro también estaba el hecho de que el hermano de este se la pasaba pegada a ella como a sombra comenzando rumores de romance entre ellos, cuando se paró a ver su recorrido se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado si dejarle más heridas, aun que las que tenían ya se habían serrado mas no podría decir que hubiesen sanado por completo, aun le dolía algunas cosas pero más le dolía no estar en su país con sus seres queridos por culpa de un error de adolecente.

Había hecho buenos amigos en ese colegio, Amelia y rose al ser sus compañeras de cuarto y de salón se convirtieron en grandes amigas casi llegaban al rango de amistad que había tenido con Kagome y sango, miguel el chico que vio por primera vez siendo regañado era sin duda alguien singular, en la ceremonia se había presentado formalmente y desde ahí se convirtió en sus sombra y claro como no si estaba perdidamente enamorado de Amelia, su comportamiento y sus comentarios inadecuados en algunos casos le recordaban a las tonterías de su hermano peli blanco, también estaba Estefan el amigo de miguel que era muy aplicado una gran persona, con el diario convivir fortalecieron sus amistad, a este grupo se unió Antoni y Eleazar, ya que el primero tenía que estar vigilando y regañando a su hermano menor por las tonterías que hacía, se veía rodeada de todos los demás, si bien ellos eran sus amigos, los demás alumnos del colegio y algunos de la universidad sabían de ella y no perdían la ocasión para saludarla, hablar con ella o invitarla a sus fiestas, fiestas que ella asistía aun que fuese por muy corto tiempo. Se dio cuenta que hasta que fue a recoger a Hachiko las llamadas y contactos con sus amigos de Japón era diaria siempre encontraba un huequecito para llamarles y también comunicarse por vía internet, en ese momento Sesshomaru hacía de todo para hablar con ella y en cuanto este se asomaba al auricular ella colgaba abruptamente, pero ahora con el pasar del tiempo la comunicación había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, ahora solo hablaba con ellos de vez en cuando, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez de su conversación? ¿dos, tres meses atrás?, pero era mejor así aun no quería regresar a Japón, de seguro la regañarían por haber mentido en su lugar de estudio, ya que cuando sus padrinos se dieron cuenta le llamaron para regañarla y exigir que regrese, ahí había dado a entender que no quería regresar para volver a sufrir, de ahí también ya no los llamo a ellos, si no es que para navidad, año nuevo, o los cumpleaños de alguien, en definitiva su relación con Japón ahora era casi nula.

Había pasado sus días de estudiante de colegio con más responsabilidades que ningún otro, por la mañana estudiaba fuertemente y por las tardes trabajaba en un bufete de abogados como asistente y coordinando casos, para en la noche estudiar nuevamente y terminar el día justo a las doce de la noche y caer en su cama muerta del cansancio, pero luego se le hizo un habito ese estilo de vida, por fin se sentía útil y su jefe era sin duda una persona hermosa, la ayudaba y tenía la suficiente paciencia para enseñarle algunas coas de la materia, ahí se dio cuenta que quería ser una abogada y ser de las mejores, así ayudaría a niñas que habían vivido algo parecido a lo que ella padeció, en ese tiempo remotamente lejano pero nunca olvidado, aun en algunas noches podía ver la imagen del niño entre sus brazos la sonrisa cálida que le dio como lo perdía.

Ahora se encontraba con sus amigos años después a unas semanas de su graduación para salir de la universidad, estudiando para sus últimos exámenes para tener su segunda profesión relaciones publicas ya que hace un año ejercía como abogada lo que más le había gustado, ahora sabia de negocios y sus movimientos (un estudio extra que se permitió hacer) a concejo de su primer jefe y apoyada por su novio y su abuelo.

Rin que pasa – escucho que le preguntaba Antoni

¿Qué pasa de qué? – respondió con otra pregunta, al saber que se habían dado cuenta que había empezado a divagar

Te ensimismaste de nuevo – respondió un poco decaído Miguel

No pasa nada, solo pensaba en cómo se me fue el tiempo aquí – respondió con esa sonrisa de gentileza que le caracterizaba pero aun con ese misterio que destilaba

Claro si te la pasabas del colegio al trabajo y de ahí al colegio, luego de la universidad al trabajo y viceversa, no tienes vida mujer – le regaño como tantas otras veces rose, no perdía oportunidad para hacerle notar eso

Tengo que mantener el promedio, mantener a Hachiko y mantenerme a mi – recordó con voz un tanto cansada

Hablando donde esta hachi – inquirió Eleazar

Durmiendo en el cuarto, el muy bandido siempre hace eso, le gusta la cama de Rin – conto Amalia entre risas al recordar como el perrito que ahora ya era un porrazo se adueñaba de la mullida cama de su dueña

Pues es un buen guarda espaldas –

Rin sabes que para guarda espadas te basta con mi hermano Antoni – sonrió al ver como la mano de su amiga estaba entrelazada con la de su hermano

Cállate idiota, no molestes a mi novia – dijo y delante de todos le robo un beso rápido y suave haciendo que ella se sonroje

Si no fuera porque eres su doctor tu ni oportunidad tenias con ella – le recordó entre gruñidos el menor – además yo así te lo permití deberías de ser más agradecido -

La ventaja contra los otros que me la querían arrebatar – dijo sonriendo y mostrado una perfecta sonrisa – tengo suerte que Rin haya aceptado ser por fin mi novia –

El que persevera alcanza – dijo Eleazar – después de tantas calabazas – ironizo

Idiotas cállense – los amenazo y Rin sonrió al ver eso, esa imagen le traía el recuerdo de una vida feliz en Japón con lo que quedaba de su familia

El sonido de su celular le saco de nuevo de su cavilación sin prestarle mucha atención contesto la llamada.

¿hola? –

Enana al fin respondes – escucho la voz madura de su hermanito su amigo, al que había dejado atrás

Hola inu ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto cortes

Triste, porque cierto monstruo se olvido de mi – se quejo no pudo evitar soltar una risotada al escucharlo ´´era tan gracioso``

Aun me sigues llamando así ¿inu? –

Claro enana monstruosa te olvidaste de mí ¿cierto? – medio grito y regaño

Nunca me olvidaría de ti inu, eres después de todo mi hermano – le aseguro ¿Cómo olvidar a la única persona que le apoyo en su sufrir?

¿Por qué ya no llamas? – pregunto

El tiempo no me da y mira que ahora tengo que estudiar para mi examen final de mi carrera – comento para salir de la pregunta central

¿ya sales como abogada? Pregunto sorprendido el joven peli blanco

Jeje…. Veras inu hace poco más de un año que ya soy abogada y ejerzo como tal, lo que ahora termino es Relaciones Publicas – le dijo feliz – dentro de una semana defiendo mi carrera y estoy estudiando mas para hacerlo bien –

Te ira buenísimo Rin, tu eres muy inteligente – contesto triste, no había dicho que ella ya había salido profesional antes

Gracias inu, ¿y a ti como te va? –

Bueno a mi falta un año más, como a los demás, Kagome aun pelea con las matemática y sango bueno ya tiene bien controlado al pervertido de Miroku – le conto un poco de la vida de sus amigos

Espero que ya no pida a cualquier chica tener a su hijo – comento al recordar lo que solía decirle a las chicas

Ya no, si no sango lo deja y el esta detrás como perrito lloriqueando, ´´sanguito no me dejes por favor yo te amo`` - dijo imitado a su amigo

Es el colmo Miroku no aprende –

Para nada, y bueno Yue te manda a saludar y dice que te quiere mucho –

Yue… - susurro su nombre, ahora lo recordaba más que nunca – dile que lo quiero mucho salúdales a todos de mi parte – pidió, sería bueno tener en su ceremonia de salida a todos sus amigos

Te deseo mucha suerte en tu examen – deseo contento de saber y ver, aun que por fotos a su hermana, en todo este tiempo ella nunca pregunto de su hermano y el no lo mencionaba

A Inuyasha sin duda le gustaría estar cerca de ella para apoyarla, pero no podía, no solo porque sería un costo elevado y muy doloroso el separarse de Kagome, pero más que si él iba ahí todos sabrían que ella está ahí y sin duda Sesshomaru iría a buscarla y no quería verla sufrir de nuevo, ´´al menos ahora sonríe`` decían todos sus amigos a quienes como a él les manda una que otra imagen por su correo, y ese pequeño atisbo de sonrisa de verdad lo ponía a él también bien.

El tiempo paso, marcho su curso y con eso amortiguo un poco el vacio de su amor, cada día le escribía a su correo electrónico, contándole las cosas que sucedían en su vida diaria, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que la extrañaba, pidiéndole perdón por todo el daño que le causo y diciéndole las veces que lloro por su ausencia, pero nunca a pesar de todo lo escrito nunca recibió respuesta alguna, a pesar que cada día conectaba a internet nunca la encontraba conectada, se sintió aun peor cuando seis meses después ella regreso y se llevo a Hachiko sin verse con él a pesar de que sus padres le digieran lo mal que el joven peli blanco se encontraba, y desde ese momento no volvió a pisar esa casa; eran escasas las ocasiones que llamaba y siempre habla con Inuyasha y sus padres, pero con él nunca, tampoco le decían donde estaba, ya que el único que sabía su paradero exacto era su hermano menor, pero nunca se lo dijo.

Continuo su vida como venia, aun del tiempo pasado seguía una relación de lo más rara con Kagura, mas no por amor solo era costumbre pues de algún modo retorcido lo tenía atado a la memoria de Rin a su recuerdo, y después de ocho años y el ya ser un gran economista seguía con la costumbre de escribirle un coreo electrónico por día y seguía sin respuesta, en sus viajes y su vida aun tenía relaciones con otras mujeres, al parecer era un habito difícil de romper, no había día que no llegue con la esperanza de que le digan que había llamado preguntando por él o haberle dejado un recuerdo, y a pesar de buscarla era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra pues nunca la encontró e Inuyasha no daba brazo a torcer, no decía donde estaba.

Se encontraba el joven peli blanco sentado en su gran silla miraba distraídamente por el gran ventanal de su oficina del 14 piso de su compañía, hace tres años se había hecho cargo ya de la presidencia del corporativo de su padre mientras él se limitaba a descansar, ahora él era el responsable de todo, en estos tres años de su presidencia había conseguido importantes negociaciones, sin duda había sido una buena elección él como jefe de toda la corporación yokai, las utilidades empresariales habían

Crecido el 48.8% desde su ingreso, era un jefe riguroso y meticuloso en lo que realizaba, no perdía oportunidad y en todos los negocios consiguió salir muy bien beneficiado; pero no solo eso, se había vuelto en el soltero más cotizado por las mujeres y no solo de Japón sino también del exterior, ese semblante frio y distante, el aura de misterio que lo rodeaba hacían que las mujeres se acerquen a el cómo abejas a la miel, y claro el joven Taisho ahora de casi 29 años no se hacía del rogar, las mujeres que estaban con él no aspiraban a una relación formal, ellas sabían que era una noche y adiós, por eso le tenían un poco de envidia a Kagura Abazure pues ella era presentada como la novia de el aun que claro también era muy sabido que el la engañaba sin remordimientos. Sus hermosos ojos dorados se posaron en la pantalla de su monitor sin ningún interés, cada año en esta fecha él no era muy él, ya que se ensimismaba en sus recuerdos y quería olvidarse de todo, acaricio con ternura el retrato de una menuda niña que sonreía con condescendencia a la cámara, sus ojos verdes se mostraban traviesos y con el brillo de esa inocencia que siempre la caracterizo se notaba, no podía después de tantos años olvidar a ella

Señor su hermano lo busca – se escucho desde el intercomunicador

Que pase – respondió y se sentó recto y erguido para enfrentar a su hermano

Aun a pesar del tiempo seguían peleando de todo y de nada como niños chiquitos, otra cosa que no cambiaria con ellos, la única vez que de verdad se enojaron fue cuando Inuyasha lo golpeo por lo que le hizo a Rin, de eso habían tenido que pasar casi un año para que su relación mejore y ahora sea buena.

Ahora Inuyasha era un ingeniero y trabajaba en una empresa formada en asociación con Miroku, los dos eran muy responsables con su trabajo, pero si no fueran por sus respectivas mujeres ellos serian un desperdicio, si eso era siempre lo que él pensaba, pues si fuera por el férreo control y la infinita paciencia que tenían sango y Kagome los dos tercos hombres de seguro estarían con sus vidas patas arriba.

Miroku se había casado hace dos años con sango, y su primogénito cumpliría los dos años dentro de tres meses y bueno los dos últimos gemelos tenían apenas recién tres meses de nacidos, eran una pareja muy formada, sango era reportera y trabajaba en una de las cadenas televisivas mas importantes del Japón como periodista de noticiero; mientras que Inuyasha estaba recién en su sexto mes de casado con Kagome, ella era ingeniera en sistemas, pero por asares de la vida también había sido modelo y una muy conocida, pero esa vida no le atraía mas, según ella misma y ahora que estaba casada mucho peor, en el tiempo de modelo le habían inventado un sinfín de romances con importantes hombres del espectáculo y con esos chismes le acarrearon problemas con su hermano, problemas que con comunicación lograron superarlo, y para que pare ese chisme hicieron su compromiso dos años antes, hasta que el día llego y se casaron, todos los presentes estaban contentos, pero aun en esas bodas la ausencia de Rin siempre había brillado, por más de saber del feliz acontecimiento ella no había asistido a ninguna, mandaba hermosos ramos de flores blancas y hermosos obsequios, cuando nacieron los hijos de sango fue a los ocho mese que ella se entero y mando obsequios para el niño, cuando nacieron los gemelos mando dos hermosas prendas de la tela más fina, en el regalo decía ´´_felicidades sanguito esto es para los peques, se los compre en Milán y la bolsa es para ti, lo compre en parís, que lo disfruten y suerte``_ mientras él la esperaba paciente para cuando regrese y al fin tener el final feliz que deberían haber tenido hace mucho tiempo.

Que deseas Inuyasha – pregunto el mayor mirando desinteresadamente a su hermano menor

Que me expliques que significa esto – dijo lanzando un sobre blanco al escritorio de este, lo cogió en sus manos y leyó lo que a su hermano lo había puesto de mal humor

Lo que lees, papa en la última reunión me anunciara como el tutor de todos los bienes de Rin y así seré el accionista mayoritario de la empresa –

Idiota, y como es que mi padre acepto eso –

Hay una negociación con la empresa del padre de Kagura y como requisito es que yo sea mayoritario en acciones o caso contrario no habrá negocio –

¿Y por ese estúpido negocio robas a Rin? – cuestiono furioso

No le estoy robando solo seré yo su apoderado legal nada mas –

¿y ella lo sabe? –

Papa se encarga de eso –

No entiendo esas estúpidas negociaciones y su capricho en que tú seas mayorista –

Es solo negocios quieren tener más seguridad, y como ella no está presente y no se hace cargo de las acciones quieren tener más seguridad ya que así si pasa algo Rin no se negara –

Fej¡, yo lo veo como una triquiñuela para quitarte todo una vez que te obliguen a casarte con Kagura –

No alucines Inuyasha – respondió seco y desde la partida de Rin su hermano había cambiado con creses

Ahora era un hombre de negocios muy pocas veces estaba en su casa, todo era su oficina, el trabajo y por las noches una mujer, se había vuelto popular por su inusual forma de ser, una fiera para los negocios tan joven y con tanto poder, decían muchas de las mujeres que suspiraban por su hermano, pero si antes era un ´´mujeriego`` ahora no tenia punto de comparación, había tenido novias habidas y por haber y es que las mujeres se le acercaban no importa para pasar solo una noche, pero la ´´oficial`` era Kagura, si la muy arribista había usado algún método extraño para atarlo y aun no la dejaba, pero le permitía tener aventuras, ella ahora era modelo muy conocida y cuando la entrevistaban y preguntaban por qué le permitía tanta traición respondía con _**´´el es un hombre muy apasionado y cuando no estoy debe de distraerse con alguien``**_ y aun para vivir en esta era eso era MUY liberal, pero a pesar de todo sabía que su hermano aun amaba a su pequeña hermana y no podía hacer mucho por el ya que si decía algo todo terminaría a peor, el tenia la esperanza de que cuando se encuentren los dos estén bien pero que sea por el destino su reencuentro y no por que Sesshomaru la busque y le arme una escena

Si ya terminaste te vas yendo Inuyasha –

Hay que carácter de perro – le gruño – fej! Me voy a ver a mi mujer –

No sé como Kagome te aguanta – expreso sus pensamientos

Porque soy genial y no como tú, un pedazo de hielo – recrimino

Si, si como sea vete ya – lo corrió

Se quedo solo en su oficina agilizando los papeleos pues solo en dos días seria la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres y debía de tener todo listo y no cargarse nada para última hora, reviso los contratos, firmo, llamo por teléfono, otra vez todo era rutina.

Tenía unas cuantas grandes maletas ya listas en un rincón de su habitación, su cuerpo delgado estaba enfundado en un vestido color crema que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, la parte superior era sujetada por dos tirantes delgados y era un poco escota, se ajustaba sensualmente hasta su estrecha cintura y de ahí caía ancha, unos calzados de taco alto del mismo color que el vestido, se miro al espejo una vez mas viendo su apariencia, nunca se maquillaba, solo pasaba un poco de delineador negro en sus ojos porque eso le hacía ver un poco mas mayor sus labios con un brillo, se vestía formal y también elegante, para ella el eso de maquillaje quitaba la elegancia, se coloco un saco blanco que llegaba más abajo que el vestido se aseguro bien con el broche, agarro su pequeña cartera blanca y salió en dirección a su ultimo día de trabajo.

Jamás se imagino que llegaría el día de regresar a Japón, bueno al menos no de esta manera, ahora debía dejar su tranquila y cómoda vida en Londres e ir a enfrentar a sus demonios en Japón. Llego al imponente edificio donde trabajaba, la estructura mantenía las formas del siglo pasado pero aun así hera hermoso e imponente, ingreso a la recepción, mientras se preparaba mentalmente como explicarle todo a su abuelo sin tener que meter en líos a nadie,

Buenos días marta ¿está el abuelo? –

Buenos días señorita, puede pasar el señor me pidió que ingrese inmediatamente –

Gracias marta – las puertas de roble se abrieron

Y sin ningún cambio desde hace nueve años estaba la oficina de su abuelo, como la primera vez que ingreso a esta; amplia con su tapiz ocre, su silla en forma de trono su escritorio hermoso, tan limpia que parecía que nunca era ocupada, y ahí estaba el hombre mayor mirando con la frente alta directo a ella

Buenos días abuelo – saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Buenos días Rin – respondió mientras le daba un suave abrazo – por favor explícame este asunto – pidió mostrando la hoja donde había mandado su renuncia

Abuelo debo de ir – comenzó a hablar – como sabrás ya mis padres me heredaron todo y hasta ahora mi padrino se encargaba del control de mis acciones, pero ahora por algún motivo un nuevo inversionista exige que su hijo, ahora presidente de las empresas sea el apoderado legal, y bueno como un día te dije, con ese su hijo tuve roces fuertes y no confió mucho en su manejo, al menos de lo que s refiere directo a mis acciones no confiare en el –

Pero puedes dar poder a otra persona –

Sí, si lo sé, pero creo que es hora de indicar a todos los socios que YO soy la segunda accionista mayoritaria y no pueden pasar por encima de mi –

Dudo que te importe eso – la miro directo a los ojos y los castaños oscuros perforaron los verdes de ella – que es exactamente lo que paso antes que vengas aquí –

Lo que paso a no importa abuelo, solo iré por un tiempo a poner las cosas en su lugar y ver como manejo eso desde aquí, por favor estaré de vuelta pronto –

A tu abuela no le ara gracia – sabia que ese sería su última estrategia para que se quede

Bueno ya soy muy mayor de edad y no me quedare de por vida allá – que terquedad ella no deseaba irse pero debía de ir – dile que la quiero mucho, mañana parto a las 17:30 – se quedo un poco mas con su abuelo platicando de algunos asuntos de su trabajo y las cosas que dejo pendientes y delegadas a otros, los casos más importantes ella los analizaría desde Japón y mandaría memoriales, solo debían de mandar a los juzgados y ya

Al día siguiente se la paso de compras con sus amigos, quines le ayudaban a elegir los regalos para sus amigos y su familia en Japón, se tomaron varias fotos almorzaron juntos como su ultima vez y luego peleo un poco con su enamorado quien se negaba a dejarla ir, pero al final entendió que no podía huir de su pasado por mas tiempo

Solo… solo me gustaría saber quién o qué te causo tanto daño para casi matarte el alma – comento derrotado al final

Desde que comenzaron su amistad él se había dedicado a estar con ella, sus acciones le recordaban mucho a Sesshomaru, aunque ella se negase a aceptarlo ya que su forma de ser lo distanciaba de ese parecido, cuando se convirtieron en confidentes el le había preguntado directamente que cosa la ponía tan triste, ella no respondía y cambiaba de tema. Lo quería mucho aun que no lo amaba, el había estado en todo momento, cuando al años de llegar al colegio por coincidencia se entero que el director de este lugar era el verdadero padre de sus padres, se sintió mal cuando ellos le contaron que por no haber aceptado a su mama su hijo se alejo y lo último que supieron de él es que había muerto dejando una hija huérfana, la buscaron pero no encontraron nada de ella, pues en el albergue se negaban a dar información y no sabían que viva en Japón, sus abuelos la querían mucho y la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, queriéndole dar todo lo que no le dieron hasta esa fecha, pero con lo terca que era ella escogió trabajar rogo por el permiso y así le dieron uno, siendo su abuelo el que la recomendara, cuando ingreso a la universidad dejo de trabajar por un tiempo dedicando por completo a su estudio para salir en el menor tiempo y ellos más que gustosos se encargaron de sus gastos, cuando se graduó volvió a trabajar en el bufete de antes y ahí consiguió fama como una de las mejores abogadas, tenía un buen sueldo y sus horarios era a como ella lo dispusiese, con algo de dinero más de lo que gastaba decidió estudiar otra carrera (para saber más de negocios) y así hacerse cargo de lo heredado, cuando termino esta carrera decidió quedarse en Londres con sus abuelos y su novio que aun la apoyaba, él era el directo responsable de ver su salud por ser tan delicada, era un gran doctor con un buen tiempo de trayectoria, ya que cuando ella salía del colegio el egresaba de la universidad, de verdad lo quería, era una persona a la que nunca le gustaría hacerle daño alguno.

El viaje en avión duro menos de lo esperado por ser un viaje directo, se instalo en un lujoso hotel para descansar esa noche, lo que no logro ya que se la paso dando tumbos en la cama por la falta de sueño y las miles de emociones albergadas en su interior; estaba feliz por ver a sus amigos y sus padrinos, tanto tiempo sin verlos le dolía y era su culpa pues ella decidió alejarse de todos, le hubiese gustado estar en el matrimonio de sango y Miroku, de Inuyasha y Kagome, también en el nacimiento de sus hijos, pero por cobarde no vino, ya que aun tenía miedo de ver a Sesshomaru y el era el principal causante de ese desvelo, solo en una ocasión lo había visto por casualidad en Londres mientras que tomada de la mano de Antoni ingresaban a almorzar a un restaurante italiano lo vio en una de las mesas rodeado por una mujer muy atractiva pero vulgar por su forma de vestir. En cuanto lo vio su corazón se oprimió por la sorpresa y luego de un momento latió rápido y emocionado, su tonto corazón aun guardaba sentimientos por Sesshomaru ye so le dio miedo se escabullo de ahí y no queriendo sentir de nuevo eso se alejo peor de todos de eso habían pasado cinco años y ahora nos sabía bien que pasaba, pero tenia miedo de enfrentarlo, de ver de nuevo al hombre que le quito sus sueños y la convirtió en lo que ahora era, una muñeca ´´dedicada`` a las frivolidades pues no quería sentir de nuevo y ser dañada, si se había hecho la imagen de ser una joven mujer que disfruta de fiestas y compras, que no sentía nada, se había convertido en una Sesshomaru en versión femenina.

El día se le fue en papeleos, estudiando con detalle los movimientos de la empresa y el manejo de Sesshomaru, habían algunas cosas nada claras y tomo la decisiones hacer auditoria, como la primera medida, para cuando la tarde caía estaba preparada para enfrentar todo lo relacionado a negocios y pero para nada a ver a los demás. Tomo un baño largo relajante seco su cuerpo y se puso el vestido que compro en Londres, era negro largo, el escote no era muy pronunciado por adelante pero por atrás dejaba su espalda descubierta, era ajuntado y amplio al final le gustaba esos modelos eran mas cómodos, sus calzados de tacón alto color negro con algunos detalles plateados, su cabello lo ato en una cola alta mostrando el detalle de su vestido, y aún así atado le llegaba hasta la cintura, se puso unos aretes largos que caían en sus hombros desnudos, la cadenita delgada que alguien le regalo con una media luna como dije, un reloj pequeño y dos anillos, el que le regalasen sus abuelos cuando gano el primer juicio, ya que ese tenía un significado importante, era su primer victoria, y el anillo de oro que le regalo Antoni como signo de compromiso, era lo único de oro lo demás era platería, para su ver la plata era más elegante que el oro pues este le parecía vulgar con su color.

Señora ya está todo listo – le hablo Michel desde el auricular

Ya bajo espérame en la puerta – dijo tranquila se miro en el espejo y vio que estaba imponente, era la imagen de mujer orgullosa, fría y vanal que quería mostara, pero sus ojos le dieron una mirada triste

Señora esta un poco tarde – le dijo su chofer y confidente

Esta bien, así ya estarán todos –

Le tengo noticias de lo que mando averiguar –

Dime –

El nuevo socio es Naraku Abazure, padre de esa mujer – dijo despectivo – tiene negocios turbios muy bien ocultos bajo la fachada de hogares transitorios para adolecentes –

No entiendo que desea del conglomerado yokai si tiene ese tipo de negocios –

Al parecer intenta desfalcar a la empresa, pero no puedo estar seguro de ello ya que el también perdería el capital y no es cualquier suma –

Quien es el encargado de la negociación – su voz era suave como siempre pero era indiferente

Su hija Kagura, quien exigió la transferencia de poder –

Kagura…. – murmuro recordado lo pasado con ella – que averiguaste de ella –

Es modelo internacional, aun que claro nunca a legado a grandes lugares y lo que tiene es gracias a las influencias de su padre y claro el hecho que es la ´´novia`` de Sesshomaru Taisho –

Su novia….. – así que después de todo si amaba a Kagura pues no podría estar con ella tantos años – ve rápido Michel quiero terminar ya con esto – y el coche quedo en cilencio, mientras su chofer la miraba con tristeza, esa niña sufrió y fría mucho, pensaba siempre por eso ahora era su ayua en todo, aun que solo se mostrase como su chofer

Llegamos señorita – dijo, estaciono el coche y le habrio la puerta

No desaparecas esto terminara rápido – ordeno

Miro la enorme casa de los Taisho y su mente se lleno de recuerdos, cuando llego, vivió, murió y se fue de esa casa, con pasos elegantes avanzo a la entrada sosteniendo en abrigo largo que la cubría, dentro de nada estaría frente a frente con su depredador.

Buenas noches a todos – saludo desde la puerta de la sala donde se celebraba el aniversario de bodas de los señores Taisho

Rin…. Hija viniste – dijo Izayo mientras la envolvía en sus brazos y empezaba a sollozar – tantos años… - lloro

Mi hija – resoplo inu no y le dio un beso sonoro y la abrazo con fuerza

Padrinos que gusto verlos – les saludo con una sonrisa sincera y cariño en sus ojos, pero por más que quiso no lloro

Monstruo al fin regresas – grito Inuyasha y con la efusividad característica en él la elevo un poco del suelo cuando la abrazo – regresaste por fin aquí – le dijo mientras le daba mies de besos y ella reía con fuerza

Miroku la saludo alegre mostrándose contento por su regreso, otro cantar fueron sango, áyame y Kagome que se echaron a llorar y preguntar por qué de su abandono, mientras la joven oji verde les daba palmaditas de consuelo de forma desinteresada.

Sesshomaru estaba en un lugar parado como estatua, su mano derecha sostenía una copa de vino mientras el izquierdo caía lánguido a su costado, sus ojos registraban a la mujer que ingreso, no podía ser… gritaba en su mente, pero parecía que si era cierto, ella, su niña, su amor estaba ahí, parada en una forma elegante y altanera, ya no era la niña que se había ido, con la imagen que él se quedo no quedaba nada en ella, ahora era una mujer exquisitamente hermosa, adorable, dolorosamente bella; con cautela se acerco a ella, temiendo que desaparezca su visión como tantas veces paso, cuando el la imaginaba de regreso, estudio su cuerpo, sus curvas bien formadas, su rostro aun era el de un ángel, y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que lo atormentasen por casi diez años miraba a sus amigos, los vio algo diferente pero no presto atención ahora solo se concentraba en su presencia.

Rin…. – pronuncio su nombre como una suave caricia, ella giro en su eje y sintió perderse en el frio mirar verde de ella, aun, aun la amaba y no importa el tiempo ni nada, Nunca dejaría de amar a la mujer que secuestro su corazón

**/==================/**

**`` Ella vive enamora se muere por y el no sabe nada, ella todo lo que siente quisiera gritarle pero no se atreve, ella le pide a su dios que le borre de su pensamiento o que le dé su amor ´´**

**=================/==============**

LO SE, sé que no tengo perdón por la eternidad que tarde en actualizar este fic, la verdad no me salía nada bueno y ya a estas alturas no podía retrasarlo mas así que para que ya tengan su final deseado en este capítulo hice volar al tiempo y por fin Rin regresa, ya leerán que pasa y prometo no demorarme mas, LO SIENTO MUCHO

Dejen sus comentarios porfavor

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU** por **leer**

Atte.

gaiaspink


	8. NOTA

Hola a tods mis lectors, este comunicado que les dejo es de verdad para mi una pena.

Por razones de salud de mis papas me vi **auto obligada** a viajar al extranjero, dejando en mi pais, cuidad y casa TODO lo minimo k yo amaba (mi BB osea mi PC), y con ello la libertad de poder escribir mis fic y brindarles un poco de sano entreniento.

Estimamos que deberia de estar como MUCHO, o sea lo k yo podre tolerar es 6 meses (aunk es una semana recien y siento k me muero ya) y luego regreso a mi ciudad natal y mis cosas, aun que yo tengo la esperanza de que sea menos el tiempo pues mi madre me dice que ella quiere regresar por inicios de julio una ves se ponga mejor de la operación k tendra.

Les prometo que en cuanto regrese actualizare macibamente los fics cada uno k tengo ya que por ahora lo estoy poniendo en cuaderno todas las ideas que tengo, incluso un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio y otro que tenia ya mente desde hace algun tiempo solo que no teia como darle el inicio a todo el trama.

Ok, ok, ya me estoy adelantando….. ONEGAI SHIMAZU tengame paciencia y no se olviden de mi por perderme todo este tiempo, la verdad el escribir para mi es uno de los pocos entretenimietnos k mas disfruto y sus reviews cada uno de ellos son preciados para mi, sus comentarios y las criticas que me hacen me han hecho creser como persona y escritora siempre, por eso les agradesco y les pido que me aguanten esto y SUPLIQUEN PARA K REGRESE YA NOMAS A MI VIDA COTINIADA.

No les prometo epro si el tiempo me da y asi tambien las fuerzas y demas cosas que necesito para subir conti de algun fic yo lo subo pero no les prometo nada ^^

De verdad NO AGUANTO ESTO ME QUIERO IR YA NOMAS DE DONDE ESTOY ES UN INFIERNO T.T AYUDENMEEEEE…., ok, ok, me desaogue jeje.

Sin mas les deseo lo mejor y me despido

Atte.

Gaispink

P.D. ALAS ROTAS tendra actualizacion me salio un capi mas en mis hojas pro talvez si lo trancribo sea mas conforme llegue la inspiracion asi k tal ves suba, pero por el momento es un cap mas y finite, solo esperen k regrese


End file.
